Vampire Life
by Pipitah-Chan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si por casualidad encontráis a una familia en donde todos sean vampiros? Eso me paso a mi. Pero por alguna razón no quiero que se alejen de mi... Mal summary, pero soy nueva en esto.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Cómo se encuentran? Bueno, esta va a ser mi primera historia así que no sean duros... Tuve que leer bastante para darme alguna idea. Los apellidos los saque de las historias de Roxy Salasar. Mis disculpas, pero me parecieron interesante esos apellidos, de nuevo te pido disculpas.

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

Era una mañana cualquiera en la ciudad. El cielo estaba cubierto por un montón de nubes, aunque eso ya era costumbre de ver. Me encontraba escuchando música mientras me preparaba para ir al instituto, me estaba poniendo el uniforme que consistía en una camisa color naranja, una pollera (la cual uso con una calza porque no me gusta que me miren) color negra y un saco color gris con la insignia del lugar.

Aun era temprano para ir, así que me conecté por la computadora y empecé a chatear con mis amigas, a las cuales extrañaba mucho.

-Musa- me llamo mi padre desde la puerta-, se te hace tarde.- termino diciendo mientras se retiraba.

Mire el reloj y tenía razón, ¡se me había hecho tardísimo!, había estado casi una hora hablando con mis amigas, a las cuales, les pedí disculpas explicándoles que me tenía que ir al instituto y me despedí. Me despedí de mi padre estando en la puerta de casa, y para mi buena suerte el instituto no quedaba lejos de casa, simplemente tres cuadras.

Caminaba tranquila, hasta que sentí que alguien me observaba fijamente. Me voltee y no vi a nadie, por lo que me dije a mi misma que estaba siendo paranoica.

En menos de lo esperaba, ya estaba en la puerta del instituto. Estaba muy nerviosa ya que era mi primer día en él y no sé cómo eran las personas de ahí.

Fui directo a administración para que me den los horarios y me digieran en donde estaba mi salón.

-Buenos días- salude formalmente-, me podría dar los horarios y decirme en donde se encuentra el salón.

-Si, enseguida- me dijo la mujer que atendía- ¿Le molestaría darme su nombre?

-Si, no hay problema- le dije- Mi nombre es Musa Stewart

-De acuerdo, aquí tiene. Su salón se encuentra en el segundo piso, es el primero de la derecha.

-Muchas gracias, disculpe las molestias- dije como despedida.

Me estaba fijando cual era mi primera clase, cuando tropecé con una persona.

-Disculpe, no estaba viendo por donde iba- dije mientras recogía mis cosas del suelo.

-No importa, tendría que haberla visto- me dijo al momento que se agachaba y me ayudaba a juntar mis cosas-. ¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto, al momento que me levantaba y me veía a los ojos.

-Musa Stewart, ¿y usted?- nunca en mi vida había tratado a alguien por usted hasta este momento

-Riven Macen. ¿En qué grupo estas?- me pregunto

-4° C, ¿por qué?- la pregunte dudando un poco

-Te acompaño entonces, ya que estas en el mismo grupo que yo- me dijo con una sonrisa, la cual le correspondí, sonrojándome un poco. Se rió un poco y me guío al salón.

-Sienta te conmigo, por favor- me dijo antes de entrar, yo simplemente asentí con un movimiento de cabeza.

Entramos y todos se me quedaron viendo como si fuera un bicho raro (y eso que recién entre). Me sentí un poco incomoda ya que no dejaban de mirarme y soltaron varios comentarios sobre mí, eso me hizo enojar un poco, ni me conocían y ya me criticaban.

Nos sentamos en el último asiento de la fila que esta contra la ventana, me dejo sentarme contra ella ya que era una forma de distraerme un poco.

Cuando termino la clase de Física, me quede en el pasillo pensando en todo lo que habían dicho sobre mí, me reí como una idiota. Él se me acerco sin que yo me diera cuenta, se puso enfrente de mí y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, Musa?- me pregunto, es mi imaginación o él está preocupado por mí.

-Nada, no pasa nada Riven. Solamente estaba pensando en lo que dijeron de mi en clase- le respondí bajando la mirada. Me daba vergüenza que me mirara a los ojos.

-¿En serio te importa lo que digan de ti esos idiotas?- eso sí que me sorprendió.

-No. Solo pensaba que no me conocen y ya me critican, eso es todo- le dije mientras volvía a entrar al salón.

Entramos, y nos volvimos a sentar al fondo. Me volví a sentar contra la ventana. Mire más de una vez hacía afuera, era una buena vista ya que estábamos en el segundo piso.

-Señorita Stewart, pase al pizarrón y escriba lo que le voy a dictar- me dijo el profesor de literatura. Yo simplemente asentí y pase.

Empecé a escribir en el todo lo que me dijo, a decir verdad fue bastante. Me equivoque en una palabra y todos, menos un grupos de 11 chicos, se rieron a carcajadas. Me puse mal y salí corriendo del salón, no me importaba si me ponían una observación o me suspendían por eso, sólo quería estar sola.

Sin que me allá dado cuenta, había empezado a llorar. No me podía detener, era un sentimiento extraño el que sentía.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó una chica

-Si- dije en un intento de controlar mi llanto-, no te preocupes- le dije dándole una sonrisa, la cual me respondió al instante con otra.

-Me llamo Tecna Macen- dijo mientras me ayudaba a pararme. Un momento... ¿Macen?

-¿Tu eres la hermana de Riven Macen?- le pregunte desconcertada. A decir verdad eso me sorprendió un montón, ya que con todos los comentarios que él me dijo en ningún momento menciono que tenía una hermana, y mucho más bonita que yo.

-Pues... si pero a él no le gusta hablar mucho de nosotros, ya que dice que estamos locos- dijo con una risita-. No te preocupes, yo me quedo contigo hasta que el profesor te permita entrar de vuelta.

-En realidad. Yo salí corriendo del salón, ya que todos en el grupo se empezaron a reír de mi- le respondí bajando la mirada, no sé porque pero tanto la mirada de él como la de ella me ponían algo nerviosa.

-Aquí estas- dijo una voz a mi espalda- . Te he buscado por todos lados- dijo con un tono de preocupación.

-No te preocupes, ella está conmigo, Riven- le dijo Tecna-. Además, ¿por qué te reíste de ella? ¿Te ha hecho algo por lo cual te le rías en la cara?- pregunto Tecna bastante enojada con su hermano.

-1°: yo no me reí, 2°: no me ha hecho nada y 3°: tiene que volver a clase, sino la van a observar en su primer día de clase- dijo mirándola con ojos desafiantes-. Vamos Musa- me dijo tomándome de la mano. Pude notar como su piel era muy fría, y sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo entero.

Cuando llegamos, el profesor Palladium me pregunto porque había salido corriendo de esa forma del salón. Le respondí con la verdad ya que me dio el tiempo para hacer una buena escusa.

En eso sonó el timbre del almuerzo. Riven me guío a una mesa en donde estaba el grupo que no se rió de mí, eso me alivio un poco ya que por fin había encontrado personas en las cuales podría confiar.

-Hola, Riven- lo saludo una chica pelirroja -. ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto dirigiéndose a mí.

-Hola Bloom. Ella es Musa, ella fue quien salió corriendo del salón- dijo como si nada-. Ellos son: Stella, Brandon, Flora, Helia, Layla, Sky, Nabu, Timmy, Bloom y Tecna, creo que ya la conoces a mi hermana.

-Si, ya la conozco- dije sentándome al lado de él.

El almuerzo paso muy rápido. Me contaron muchas cosas sobre ellos, como que están todos en pareja, las parejas son así: Sky y Bloom, Helia y Flora, Tecna y Timmy, Layla y Nabu, Stella y Brandon. Me dijo que no quería nada con nadie, por ahora.

El resto de las clases pasaron muy rápido y fueron muy divertidas.

En cuanto sonó el timbre que marcaba la hora de la salida, me despedí y me fui directo a casa, la cual estaba sola ya que mi padre se fue de gira otra vez.

Llegue y me encerré en mi cuarto para poder hacer la tarea más tranquila, me incomodaba hacer los deberes en la sala de estar. Los hice en menos de lo que pensaba, así que me conecte y empecé a chatear con Samanta Poket, nos conocíamos desde que éramos bebes, siempre hicimos todo juntas.

En el chat:

_-Hola Sam!- le mande de lo más contenta_

_-Hola Musita. ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?- me pregunto impaciente_

_-Me fue muy bien. Conocí a un chico que me trato muy bien.- le dije_

_-Y, ¿cómo se llama ese chico?- me pregunto_

_-Se llama Riven Macen. Y es muy bonito- le dije, en realidad todos por alguna razón eran muy lindos, particularmente las chicas._

_-¡Que bueno! A Mi Niña Le Gusta Alguien- dijo_

_-Dije que era lindo no que me gustaba- dije sonrojándome por lo que dijo-. En realidad llamo bastante mi atención desde el momento en que me ayudo a no sentirme sola._

_-Al final te va a gustar, no te preocupes. Y cambiando de tema radicalmente, ¿recordas el chico que te mencione el otro día?- me pregunto, era difícil recordar a cada chico que me nombra ella._

_-Te refieres a Eric- le dije_

_-Si, me invito a salir este viernes. Pero no le quería responder hasta que te enteraras, y me des tu opinión- dijo como si estuviera esperanzada._

_-Decíle que sí. Yo no tengo ningún problema, eso sí me entero que te hizo algo y le bajo todos y cada uno de los dientes de una patada, ¿entendido?- le dije. Siempre fuimos celosas entre nosotras, porque no nos gusta ver llorar a la otra, y menos si es por un hombre._

_-Ok. Bueno te dejo tengo que hacer la cena, te amo mi vida- dijo_

_-Yo te amo mucho más, cariño- deje_.

Se desconecto después de eso. Me ponía feliz el hecho de estuviera con alguien, pero a la vez me ponía nerviosa el no saber cómo era esa persona.

Después de un rato caí dormida debido al cansancio tanto físico como mental...

-ooo-

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Espero los comentarios muy ansiosa. Si quieren darme alguna idea para seguir a historia, soy todo oídos.

La historia es de un mundo paralelo, y no sigue la forma de ser de los personajes originales.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Secretos Revelados

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que les halla gustado el capítulo anterior, porque en este va a aparecer Darcy que es la ex de Riven. Eso va a hacer lo único que voy a adelantar. También les agradezco por los reviews.

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

En cuanto me levante, fui directo la cocina a desayunar. Me fije que hora era y aun era temprano para ir, así que preferí leer un rato el libro "Maya Fox" de Iginio Straffi.

Como a la media hora junte mis cosas y me dirigí al instituto, pero a mitad de camino me encontré con Riven, lo iba a acompañar cuando se le acercó una chica y empezó a hablarle. Me molesto un poco, pero quien era yo para decirle con quien puede andar o con quien no, así que pase por su lado ignorando su conversación.

Cuando llegue me fui directo al salón, la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de estar en clase, sino que tenía ganas de estar en casa escuchando la música de Avril Lavigne. Era lo único que quería hacer el resto del día. Me senté en el mismo lugar que el día anterior.

Él en cuanto me vio, se me acercó y me saludó, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar así que simplemente le sonreí de la mejor forma posible.

-¿Estás bien, Musa?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos

Lo mire sorprendida, ¡¿cómo era posible que se haya dado cuenta de que estaba triste?!. Respire hondo y le devolví la mirada.

-Lo que pasa es que mi padre se fue de la ciudad y no sé cuando va a regresar- le dije. En parte estaba mal por eso.

-¿quéres que valla a tu casa después del liceo?- me propuso.

-Si quéres, yo no tengo ningún problema- le dije sonrojándome por lo que acabo de decir

-Me parece un buena idea- dijo con una sonrisa, que lo único que logro fue que me sonrojara más de lo que estaba.

En eso entro la profesora Griselda. Riven se sentó como un rayo a mi lado.

-Buenos días alumnos- dijo mientras pasaba la lista

-¿Profesora, vamos a hacer algo divertido hoy?- pregunto la misma chica que estaba con Riven hace un rato.

-No empieces como siempre Darcy. Pero ya que lo preguntas, saquen todos el libro y abran lo en la página 192, y hagan un rezumen de la página- dijo, yo simplemente hice lo que dijo.

-Es mala Profe. No se vale que cada vez que usted llega aburra todo con los rezumen y esquemas.- dijo Darcy irritada.

-Es una forma de facilitar el estudio, además es preferible hacerlos en clase a hacerlos en casa- dije mientras lo hacía.

-¡Miren quien hablo! ¡la PERRA de la clase!- eso si que me enojo. Si era porque Riven me tomo del brazo me hubiera abalanzado sobre ella-. ¿Por qué mejor no te callas y sigues las normas que ponemos?- dijo mientras se reía.

-1°: tu no me mandas, 2°: tu no eres la reina del mundo, y 3°: ¡PERRA SERAS TÚ!- dije estallando en ira.

-¡Se callan las dos o sino las mando con la directora!- dijo la Señorita Griselda.

Me tranquilice y termine de hacer el rezumen que había pedido. Se lo entregue, y en cuanto me senté mire por la ventana.

En cuanto sonó el timbre, me estaba llendó cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba de la muñeca. Me gire para ver quien era, y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que era él.

-¿Qué te paso que empezaste a pelear con Darcy?- pregunto

-No lo sé, pero me saca de quicio que allá dicho eso de mi. No te preocupes no va volver a suceder, te lo prometo- dije con una sonrisa sincera, la verdad es que solo con él siento que puedo ser yo misma... y eso me gusta.

El resto del día paso tranquilo. Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, Riven como lo prometió me acompaño a mi casa.

En cuanto llegamos, dejamos las cosas un un sillón para una persona y nosotros nos sentamos en el de tres.

-¿Dónde esta tu madre?- me pregunto.

-Mi madre murió hace 10 años por una enfermedad muy extraña, que por falta de dinero no pudimos salvarla- dije conteniéndome las lágrimas.

-Te comprendo, mi madre no murió como la tuya, mi madre me abandono hace 13 años- dijo como si nada.

-Para mi fue muy duro el echo de estar sola- dije mirando hacía otro lado.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundido.

-Mi padre desde la muerte de mi mamá, se a dedicado a trabajar. Yo entiendo que si no trabaja no estaríamos aquí, pero la verdad es que me gustaría que tuviera un tiempo para mi, es lo único que quiero, que sepa que existo- dije soltando unas lágrimas, las cuales no llegaban al piso ya que me empezó a acariciar las mejillas con sus frías manos.

-No digas eso, tu padre quiere lo mejor para ti, él quiere que salgas adelante y cumplas tus sueños- dijo consolándome.

-Mis únicos sueños son tener una pareja que no me engañe y que mi padre tenga un tiempo para mi. Eso es lo único que quiero- dije abrazándolo por el cuello y hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que se te van a cumplir ambos sueños- dijo rodeándome por la cintura con sus fuertes y fríos brazos, correspondiendo al abrazo . No se porque, pero me sentí protegida entre sus brazos, era una sensación agradable.

Por más que quise seguir con el abrazo, me vi forzada a romperlo para verle los ojos, esos ojos que tanto me gustaban. Me sonroje al darme cuenta de que estaba sobre él en el sillón, Si mi padre nos hubiera visto en esta posición lo hubiera sacado a patadas de la casa.

Me acaricio la mejilla derecha. Me sonrío tiernamente, y me sonroje aun más.

-Te ves tan tierna con los cachetes rojos- dijo con vos dulce. Mi corazón empezó a golpear fuertemente contra mi pecho por eso que dijo.

-C- creo Q- que ya es tarde. Nos vemos mañana- dije parándome de el sillón.

Se paro y lo acompañe a la puerta. Ya estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando me jalo de la muñeca y beso mi mejilla.

-Hasta mañana, Musita- dijo y después de eso se fue.

Cerré la puerta y subí corriendo las escaleras. ¡Tenía que hablar con Samanta, pero YA!

Me conecte y por suerte ella estaba.

En el chat:

_-Hola, Sam- dije_

_-Hola, Musita- dijo ella_

_-Sam... creo que tenes razón... creo que me gusta- dije_

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-Lo que lees. Creo que me gusta, y eso que lo conocí ayer- dije_

_-No lo puedo creer... ¡Mi niña se esta enamorando!- dijo ella MUY emocionada_

_-Nunca dije eso- dije sonrojándome_

_-Pero lo harás, creeme te vas a enamorando de él- dijo de lo más confiada_

_-Sam, apenas lo conozco , además dije "creo que me gusta", ni siquiera dije que me gustaba- dije_

_-Tu solo dale tiempo al tiempo, ¿si?- dijo-. Además, ¿no te quieres olvidar de lo que te hizo aquel idiota el día de tus 15?- me pregunto_

_-Bueno... si me quiero olvidar, pero no estoy segura de lo que siento, sí es que siento algo por él- le dije sin más._

_-Dale tiempo al tiempo, Musa. No seas impaciente, y quiero tener un cuñado. Y que sea lindo, dulce y bueno contigo, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo_

_-Ok, me alegra que siempre estés conmigo Sam- dije_

_-Yo pienso que esta amistad va a durar para toda la vida- dijo ella_

_-Bien, cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo te va con Eric?- pregunte_

_-Bien, es muy dulce y tierno conmigo. Me gustaría que lo vieras por lo menos una vez- dijo algo triste_

_-Si yo también ansío conocerlo. ¿Ya se besaron?- pregunte, conociendo a Samanta se lo debe de haber comido a besos._

_-No, le dije que tenía que aguantar hasta el viernes si quería besarme- dijo orgullosa de si misma._

_-Veo que has madurado un poco, ¿es estudioso?- le pregunte_

_-Es un genio, tiene todas las materias entre 10 y 12- dijo_

_-Se nota que estudia mucho. Bueno ya me voy, besos a todos por allá, cuidate- dije como despedida._

_-Chau, vos también cuidate y contame mañana si hay algún cambio en su relación- dijo_

Eso fue lo ultimo que dije antes de desconectarme, esta vez me acosté en la cama de dos plazas de mi padre. Me dormí en cuanto toque la almohada, soñando con mi madre, a la cual extraño demasiado...

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy tarde. Me levante, vestí y salí corriendo de casa al instituto.

Llegue a tiempo, por suerte hoy Darcy había faltado.

Me fui directo a mi lugar, en cuanto llegue me di cuenta de que el me estaba esperando para empezar a hablar, ya me había acostumbrado a charlar con el en clase, claro que cuando nos preguntaban algo, tanto a él como a mí, respondíamos siempre bien ya que prestábamos atención.

Pero en vez de venir un profesor, vino la subdirectora diciendo que teníamos 1° y 2° libres porque había faltado el profesor de geografía.

-Que suerte, así puedo mostrarte la azotea- me susurro al oído.

-¿Por qué no me habías mencionado que hay una en el liceo?- pregunte en un susurro

-Porque no había encontrado el momento preciso, además prefiero que la veas por ti misma, así me ahorro el trabajo de contarte todo dos veces- me susurro al oído de nuevo.

-Ok, creo que sería bueno estar un rato alejada del mundo- dije en una risita

-¿Podemos salir?- pregunto

-Ah- suspiro la subdirectora- esta bien.

-Vamos- dijo tomándome de la mano.

Subimos y me sorprendí, se veía todo desde esta altura.

-Ah, es hermoso- dije para mi misma, pero él me escucho

-Tienes rezón, pero hay algo que es más hermoso que esta vista- dijo colocándose detrás de mi.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte sonrojándome más que otras veces.

-Tu- dijo en un susurro en mi oído. Me dio la vuelta, se me acerco, pero cuando me iba a besar aparecio la reina de las taradas.

-Miren la zorra anda buscando marido- dijo mientras se me acercaba-. Aléjate de Riven, que él es mio- dijo besándolo.

En ese momento se me partió el corazón y salí corriendo de allí, mientras las lágrimas salían sin permiso de mis ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto un chico.

Levante la vista y vi que era Helia, que se encontraba hablando con Nabu.

-No, no estoy bien- dije llorando más fuerte.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto una vos femenina, era Flora. Lancé a ella y comenze a llorar en su hombro.

-Musa, ¿Qué le pasa?- escuche la vos de Riven.

-Eso es lo que queremos saber- dijo Nabu, mirándome preocupado.

-¡TE ODIO!- le grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras me soltaba de Flora.

Me miraron todos sorprendidos en especial... él.

-¿Qué?- murmuro

-Que te odio, lo deletreo capaz que así lo entiendes mejor- dije mientras corría.

Lo ultimo que escuche fue la risa de esa arpía que se hacía llamar Darcy.

Llame a Samanta.

-Hola

-H- hola S- Sam- dije en un intento fallido de controlar mi llanto

-¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunto preocupada

-Es un idiota, solo estaba jugando con mi confianza- dije con mi voz llena de rencor y odio.

-¿Él te hizo llorar?- me pregunto enojada

-Si- dije

-Y yo que te dije que te iba a convenir, que estúpida que fui- dijo

-Ya no importa, lo voy a olvidar así sea lo ultimo que haga- dije

-De acuerdo. Bueno Musa me tengo que ir, más tarde hablamos, ¿te parece?- me pregunto

-Si, nos vemos. Más tarde hablamos- dije

-Te amo- dijo

-Yo también te amo- dije y colgó.

Me fui al salón, ya que estaba abierto, recogí mis cosas y me cambie de lugar. En eso él entro al salón.

-¿Qué quéres?- dije mostrándome más fría que cualquiera de los polos.

-Te voy a explicar lo viste- dijo e tono de suplica mientras me sacaba las cosas de las manos.

-Te voy a escuchar, pero eso no quiere decir que lo voy a olvidar- dije en un tono mucho más frío que antes.

-Musa, ella no es nada mio. Ella se obsesiono conmigo en el momento en que termine con ella. Yo no siento nada por ella. Yo a ella la odio, pero la odio porque me engaño con la persona que yo ni conocía-dijo

-¿Con quién te engaño?- pregunte

-Me engaño con un tipo llamado Jared- dijo con tono de asco... un momento ¿Jared?

-Ese tipo fue quien me engaño- dije con una risita

-ooo-

Hola! Espero que les allá gustado. Jared es el pretendiente de Musa en la segunda temporada del Winx Club, lo hice pasar como el malo junto con Darcy.

Cuidense todos y todas, los quiero! Besos!


	3. Las Cosas En Común Que Tenemos

Hola! Cómo están? Bueno, en este capítulo voy a mencionar todo lo que paso entre Darcy y Jared.

Les agradezco por los reviews.

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

Me miro muy sorprendido, tal vez demasiado. Pareciera como si realmente estuviera pensando como en lo que paso entre Darcy y Jared.

-Que coincidencia- dijo-. Tenemos más cosas en común de lo que creía.

-¿Cómo es que no la reconocí?- pregunte para mí misma

-No lo sé- dijo mirándome a los ojos-, pero... ¿Con quién hablabas que dijiste "yo también te amo"?- me pregunto.

-¿Estas celoso de que pueda andar con alguien?- le pregunte ahogando una risa

-Tal vez, pero no me respondiste- dijo serio

-Hablaba con una amiga. Además, a ti que te importa a quien le digo "te amo"- dije algo enojada

-¿Sino me importara no te habría preguntado, no te parece?- dijo acercándose demasiado a mí.

-Yo que sé. La verdad es que me confundís más que cualquier persona en la faz de la tierra- dije.

Me alejé lo más que pude, pero mi espalda dio contra la mesa en donde me sentaba.

-¿Por qué te alejas de mi?- pregunto colocándose delante mío-. ¿Te pongo nerviosa?- termino diciendo al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en mi cadera.

Me puse más nerviosa que antes. Fue acercando su rostro al mío, como lo había hecho antes de que Darcy nos interrumpiera. Me estaba por besar pero...

-Hola!- grito Stella, haciendo un berrinche- ¿Por qué están aquí adentro?- pregunto incrédula.

-Mierda- dijo Riven en un susurro-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada. Solo venía a ver qué hacían, ya solo me dio curiosidad- dijo ella defendiéndose.

-Ya no peleen- dije zafándome de su agarre

-Bueno, ¿a qué vienes, Stella?- volvió a preguntar él

-Quería ver si Musa estaba bien, ya que la vi llorando y no sabía que le pasaba- dijo, pero continúo-. A decir verdad no me sorprende el hecho de que la hallas hecho llorar, ya que no tienes sentimientos hacía nada ni nadie- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Me sorprendí demasiado, porque Riven demuestra ser una persona completamente distinta a lo que ella acaba de describir.

-Bueno tal vez allá cambiado- dijo con una mirada desafiante-. Te voy a pedir por favor que te retires de aquí Stella, sino quieres salir de una patada- dijo sin más.

-Eres muy malo, ¿lo sabías Riven?- le dijo yendo a la puerta para irse.

-Fuiste un poco duro con ella- dije

-La verdad es que no. Pero... ¿qué se le va a hacer a Stella, si ella no entiende a las buenas?- dijo al tiempo que me tomaba de vuelta de las caderas- y bien, ¿en qué estábamos?- dijo acercándose a mi rostro.

Me puse más roja de lo que alguna vez he estado. Pero en ese momento sonó el timbre y entraron todos al salón. Él me soltó y me sentó contra la ventana.

-Bien...- dijo la subdirectora-. Darcy tenéis la llegada tarde, al igual que Icy y Stormy- concluyo.

Oh, genial. No era una... sino que eran tres. Ese no era todo el problema, sino que mi ex novio me había engañado con ella.

En ese instante se me vino un recuerdo a la mente...

Un año atrás:

_Era una tarde cualquiera. Me encontraba paseando por un parque... todo estaba muy tranquilo._

_-¡Hola!- grito Sam, corriendo a abrazarme_

_-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunte correspondiendo al abrazo_

_-Bien, ¿y vos?- me pregunto_

_-Muy contenta estoy, ya que hoy... ¡Cumplo los 15!- dije gritando de la alegría._

_-Bien... te espero en mi casa para festejarlo, ¿dale?- dijo ella_

_-De acuerdo. Me tengo que ir, chau- dije despidiéndome de ella_

_Seguí caminando, hasta que vi algo que me dejo en estado de shock... mi novio se estaba besando a otra chica... y en el día más importante de mi vida._

_Creo que me vio, ya que la soltó. Salí corriendo de allí. Ya no tenía ganas de estar con nadie... me sentía destrozada por dentro._

Volví a la realidad ya que sentí que alguien jalaba mi mano izquierda.

-Musa, ¿en qué pensabas?- me pregunto con una vos dulce

-En nada, simplemente recordaba lo que Jared me hizo hace un año- le dije como si nada. La verdad es que no me gusta hablar mucho del tema, ya que me recordaba un momento muy doloroso en mi vida.

-Yo pensaba en lo mismo. Pero... a diferencia tuya... yo pienso que gracias a eso puedo estar contigo sin miedo a que te mate- me dijo con una risita.

Tal vez tenga razón. Pero es un momento que no voy a poder olvidar nunca...

-Vamos, que nos dejaron salir de vuelta- me dijo jalándome de la muñeca.

Creo que voy a terminar con una mano quebrada si él me la sigue jalando. Oh, qué más da.

-Vamos- dije emocionada.

Fuimos a la azotea para poder hablar más tranquilos. Me gusto estar allí, me sentía libre, con el poder de gritarles a todos como me sentía por dentro.

Me alegraba mucho estar con él, tal vez demasiado. Pero tenía el presentimiento de haberlo visto antes, pero... en donde. Si lo hubiera conocido antes lo recordaría, a menos que...

Un año atrás:

_Llorar, era lo único que hacía. Sentía como mi corazón se estrujaba dentro de mi pecho. ¿Cómo pode ser tan idiota para creerle que me amaba? Oh, si... para colmo caí en la estupidez de amarlo también._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto una vos masculina._

_-Si- dije levantándome y yéndome de ahí. Ni siquiera me digne a verle la cara..._

_Llegando a casa, pude ver como Samanta estaba con la mano sangrando. Corrí y la hice entrar._

_-¡¿Qué te paso?!- le pregunte histérica._

_-Le di su merecido a ese estúpido- dijo con una sonrisa, como si estuviera orgullosa de sí misma._

_-¿Cómo te enteraste?- le pregunte confusa_

_-Lo vi besar a una chica... Hm... ¿cómo dijo que se llama?- dijo pensando._

_La verdad es que no quería saber más de él._

_-Ya déjalo, no quiero saber más nada de él. Para mí ya está muerto._

No estaba segura de si fue Riven quien me hablo aquella vez.

-Oye... ¿cómo te enteraste de que Darcy te estaba engañando?- le pregunte

-La encontré besándose con ese tipo llamado Jared- me dijo-. Pero cuando pase por un callejón vi a una chica llorando y me le acerque... le pregunte como se encontraba, me dijo que se encontraba bien y se fue... ni siquiera se digno a mirarme.- termino diciendo con una risita.

-Riven... esa chica a la que viste llorando era yo- dije bajando la mirada.

-Con razón te me hacías familiar.- dijo buscando mi mirada.

-A mí se me hizo familiar tu voz, pero estaba segura de si eras vos...- dije con una risita.

-Sabes... me gusta mucho escucharte reír, porque con eso se que estas bien y contenta- dijo apoyándose en el barandal.

Lo mire fijamente a los ojos y me fui acercando lentamente hasta que pude abrazarlo por el cuello. Él me correspondió al abrazo rodeándome con sus fuertes y fríos brazos por la cintura.

-Musa... sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero... siento algo muy fuerte por ti... algo que no sé cómo expresar.- dijo al tiempo que acercaba sus labios a los míos.

Esta vez, me beso... pero de una forma muy tierna y dulce. Me sentía en las nubes, era como si flotara cuando estoy cerca de él.

Tuve que romper el beso, porque ya me faltaba el aire. Me miro de una forma muy tierna.

-Eres preciosa Musa- dijo acariciándome la mejilla, que ya estaba sonrojada debido al beso.

-Y tu eres hermoso- dije al tiempo que volvía a unir nuestros labios en otro beso.

Pero esta vez me apretó más hacía su cuerpo y volvió más apasionado metiendo su lengua en mi boca. Acaricio mí lengua con la suya.

Rompí de nuevo el beso ya que me faltaba el aire en los pulmones. Me dejaba sin aliento.

-Sera mejor que entremos- dijo.

-Me parece bien- dije normalizando mi respiración

-ooo-

Hola! Espero que les allá gustado. En el próximo capítulo voy a mencionar el secreto, pero... no lo va a rebelar Riven sino que lo va a rebelar Tecna.

Cuídense todos y todas, los quiero! Besos!


	4. Sabiendo Tu Verdad

Hola! Cómo están? Bueno, en este capítulo voy a mencionar los sentimientos de Riven hacía Musa...

Les agradezco por los reviews.

Sin más que decir... A leer!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi

-ooo-

No lo podía creer... simplemente no entraba en mi mente el hecho de que Riven me haya besado.

Él caminaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, la verdad es que me molestaba un poco. Me solté de su agarre y me frene. Él me vio confundido, pero antes de que digiera algo los chicos aparecieron. Se nos acercaron, le murmuraron algo a Riven y se lo llevaron. Se giro para verme y me sonrío... ¿era mi imaginación o le salieron colmillos?... No debía ser mi imaginación, los vampiros no existen.

Camine hacía el salón, tenía que decirle a Sam que ya se había solucionado el problema. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de que ella lo golpee como lo hizo con Jared, así que voy a evitar una guerra.

-_Hola!_- me dijo muy emocionada

-Hola. Sam antes de que vengas vos o mandes a alguien a golpearlo, quiero decirte que ya arregle el problema y...- no sabía si decirle o no, ya que ella es muy celosa y no sé hasta qué punto podría llegar.

-_¿Y...?_- me pregunto con intriga

-Nos besamos- dije sentándome en mi asiento.

-_¡¿QUÉ?!_- pregunto en un grito

-Nos besamos- dije con más confianza

-_Primero te hizo llorar, y después te besa... ¿quién los entiende a ustedes dos?_- pregunto con una risita que me hizo soltar una también.

-Ni yo entiendo que paso, pero me beso de una forma muy tierna- dije con la cara sonrojada.

-_Bueno, me tengo que ir. __Más tarde hablamos_.- dijo como despedida

-Nos hablamos luego- dije colgando.

Me quede sin moverme. Tenía que analizar porque me beso, si él no sentía nada por mi... era un misterio que a menos que le pregunte no se iba a resolver nunca. Aunque por un lado me sentía bien y por el otro triste, bien porque me había besado la persona que me gusta y triste porque no sabía lo que sentía él hacía mi.

No vi a Riven en ningún momento desde el beso. ¿Se habría arrepentido?, esa era la única pregunta que abarco mi mente el resto de las clases.

Al llegar a casa me lleve la sorpresa de verlo echado en el sillón para tres personas. Se volteo a verme con una sonrisa en su bello rostro, y me hizo señal para que me acerque a él, la cual obedecí ya que me había puesto muy contenta el verlo.

Me arrodille a su lado y le di un suave beso en los labios, beso que él se encargo de hacerlo mucho más intenso. Pero por desgracia no duro mucho ya que la necesidad de respirar se me hizo incontenible de retener.

-¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto al mismo tiempo que me levantaba y me sentaba encima de su estomago.

-Bien. Pero... tenemos que hablar- dije en un tono serio.

-¿De qué?- me pregunto muy confundido

-Quiero saber, ¿por qué me besaste?- le pregunte clavando mis ojos en los violetas de él

-Te bese porque... te quiero- dijo de volviéndome la mirada

-¿Eh?- no entendí a lo que se refería con un "te quiero", simplemente no comprendía.

-Me refiero a que me gustas, y mucho. Sé que nos conocimos hace poco, pero siento que sin ti no puedo vivir- dijo mirando fijamente mis ojos azules.

-Pues...-dije, pero me interrumpió

-¿Tu no me quieres verdad?- me pregunto en un tono triste.

-De hecho, yo también te quiero, y más que como un amigo... pero lo nuestro nunca va a poder ser posible, ¿verdad?- dije al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Quién lo dice?- me dijo sentándose, así quedando yo en su regazo.

-Nadie, pero... ¿Qué va a pasar con Darcy?, ella va a hacer todo lo posible con tal de que no estemos juntos- dije ocultando mi cara en su pecho... realmente me sentía protegida entre sus brazos

-No te preocupes por eso. Darcy va a tener que entender que lo que sucedió entre nosotros ya fue, que yo no siento más nada por ella.- dijo besándome suavemente en los labios.

Me beso de una forma tan dulce que no me di cuenta en el momento que se había colocado sobre mí, es como si no me haya tocado nunca, pero si me toco... ¿cómo es que no había sentido su fría mano en mi cadera o en mi cintura?

Se separo de mis labios y me beso el cuello transmitiéndome un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado en mi vida. Era un sentimiento que se acercaba al placer, pero ese placer mesclado con ternura, con protección...

Sentí que me rozo sus colmillos. Me tense y él lo noto.

-Lo siento- me dijo alejándose de mí-. Yo no me di cuenta

-¿e- eres u- un va- vampiro?- pregunte tartamudeando

-Sí. Lo siento debí de habértelo dicho. Por favor Musa, no prives de ser tu amigo- dijo en un tono suplicante.

-Jamás en mi vida lo haría Riven. Pero si, podrías habérmelo dicho- dije-. Me gustas seas o no un vampiro.- dije besándolo de nuevo.

Me correspondió al beso de la misma manera que yo, pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono. Me aleje y conteste a la llamada.

-¿Hola?- pregunte

-Hola, Musa- dijo mi padre.

-Ah, hola papá- dije viendo a Riven

-Perdón por irme así como si nada- dijo con voz arrepentida

-No importa, la verdad es que no estoy enojada- dije sinceramente

-Bueno Musa. Te dejo tengo que dar otro show. Nos vemos- dijo antes de cortar

Mire al teléfono con rencor, no era la primera vez que me hacía esto. Y lo que más me molestaba era que me lo decía después de irse.

Riven me acaricio la mejilla, en un intento de consolarme y de que no soltara lágrimas. Pero no de tristeza, sino de rabia, me molestaba el hecho de que no me avisara cuando se iba, con quien y a donde, ¡para colmo, se enteraba todos menos yo!

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto Riven de una forma preocupada

-Si, lo estoy- dije sentándome en el sillón

-¿Segura?- pregunto

-Si, es solo que me molesta que mi padre nunca me diga cuando son sus giras y ni en donde- dije soltando las lágrimas contenidas.

Lo abracé por el cuello y llore en su pecho. Es como si no me fuera a pasar nada estando con él...

-ooo-

Bueno cambie un poco. Se dieron cuenta que quien lo revelo fue Riven, porque no me di idea de cómo hacer que Tecna lo confiese.

Cuidense todos y todas, los quiero! Besos!


	5. Conociéndote Más

Hola! Cómo están? Bueno, en este capítulo voy a mencionar más sobre el secreto de Riven y más de porque trata a Musa con esa ternura.

Les agradezco por los reviews.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

Lloraba y era lo único que hacía en sus brazos. No sabía el por qué, pero era una necesidad muy grande que tenia de expresar todo lo que sentía por medio de las lágrimas. Él me acariciaba el cabello e intentaba consolarme. Mas era imposible que no llorara en este momento.

-Musa... ya no llores- me susurro casi desesperado porque no me calmaba.

-¿Cómo quieres que no llore?. Si mi padre no sabe ni como me encuentro, ni con quien me encuentro, ni siquiera me prestó atención cuando me engaño Jared- dije llorando más fuerte.

-Musa, por favor... si no lo haces por él, hazlo por mí- dijo limpiando las lágrimas que no paraban nunca de salir de mis ojos.

-De acuerdo, pero solo por ti- dije dándole un suave beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Musa, me tengo que ir. Pero te prometo que mañana paso temprano y nos vamos juntos al instituto- me dijo al tiempo que se alejaba de mi.

-Me parece bien. Nos vemos mañana- dije.

Me pare del sillón y me fui a acostar a mi habitación. Era una sensación extraña la que sentía, no entendía porque me trataba de ese modo, en parte es porque le gusto pero... ¿por qué otra razón me trataría mejor que a los demás? Otra pregunta sin respuesta que ronda por mi mente.

Me desperté a las seis de la mañana, casi dos horas antes de entrar.

Me levante y me tuve la sensación de que todo giraba a mi alrededor y de repente sentí unas ganas inmensas de vomitar, pero lo más raro es que la noche anterior no había comido nada.

Me quede acostada en la cama, sin moverme ni siquiera, y en eso tocaron la puerta.

-Pase- dije.

Escuche como los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Sentí como se abría la puerta de mi habitación, dejando ver a una figura masculina muy conocida.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto sentándose en el borde de la cama

-No- dije-. Me siento mareada y siento la necesidad de vomitar.- dije colocándome la mano derecha en mi estomago

-Hoy no vas al instituto así como estas- dijo en un tono serio

-Pues entonces vete ya que vas a llegar tarde- dije dándome la vuelta dándole la espalda

-Y, ¿quién dijo que yo iba a dejarte sola en este estado?- dijo cerca de mi oído

-¿Entonces te vas a quedar a cuidarme?- le pregunte sonrojándome un poco

-Pues claro que me voy a quedar. Así de paso te cuento un poco más de mí y de los vampiros en sí- dijo

-Bueno, pero voy a tener que llevar un justificativo para que me pongan media falta- dije sin más

Él se paro y se coloco del lado en el que podía verme la cara.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- me pregunto viéndome a los ojos

-¿Cuántos años tienes en realidad?- le pregunte perdiéndome en sus ojos violetas

-Tengo casi 120 años- dijo acariciándome la mejilla-. ¿Y vos?- me pregunto

-Tengo 16 años- le dije cerrando los ojos e inclinándome hacia su mano que acariciaba mi mejilla derecha.

-Eres muy chica- dijo con una risita que me pareció una dulce melodía ante mis oídos. Era realmente relajante escuchar su voz, me hacía feliz saber que él estaba a mi lado.

-También quiero saber, ¿por qué me tratas con tanto cariño?- es era una de las tantas preguntas que no entendía.

-Porque después de un siglo de estando solo. He aguardado todo estos sentimientos para cuando estuviera con alguien que realmente los mereciera, alguien que no me abandonara, tal y como lo hizo mi madre- me respondió dejando un tierno beso en mi cachete.

-Pero tu estuviste con Darcy... ¿A caso no la amaste?- pregunte

-La verdad es que nunca sentí lo que siento por ti, Musa... Es cierto la quise pero no tanto como a ti- termino diciendo.

En ese preciso momento sentía que mi corazón iba a estallar por lo que acabo de escuchar. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que una persona como Riven se fijara en mí, y era tierno.

-Riven...- murmure al borde del llanto

-Te amo Musa. Te amo más que a la vida eterna que tengo, pero creo que el sentimiento no es correspondido- dijo en un tono triste-. Pero antes de irme quiero saber, ¿por qué me quieres?- pregunto

No sabía que responder. No sabía cómo expresar con palabras todo lo que sentía en el corazón. Lo amaba eso era seguro, pero no sabía cómo era la mejor manera de decirlo. Tenía muchas ideas en la mente, y me decidí por una.

-Bueno, en realidad si siento lo mismo que vos Riven. Yo también te amo, pero creo que me mentalice tanto de que nunca iba a existir una persona que no me engañe o me mienta como lo hizo Jared conmigo, que no me a atreví decirlo por el miedo de que no sean correspondidos los sentimientos... pero veo que me equivoque- dije al fin.

Me miro a los ojos y me beso de la manera más dulce y tierna que jamás hubiera imaginado. Se notaba a millas que nuestro amor era sincero y eso era lo único que quería... que él fuera sincero conmigo...

El beso se fue intensificando cada vez más, hasta el punto en que empezó a acariciarme la lengua con la suya. Sentí que me sujetaba fuertemente de la cadera, como si temiera que lo deje solo y eso era lo que menos quería hacer. Quería estar con él pase lo que pase, pero no quería tener más problemas con Darcy.

Dejo de besarme los labios y empezó a besarme el cuello, dejándome algunas marcas rojas en diversos lugares. Se sentía tan bien que, sin poder evitarlo, solté un suave gemido de placer. Él lo sintió y se alejo de mí con una sonrisa de victoria.

-¿Por qué te detuviste?- le pregunte

-Si no lo hacía podría haberte lastimado y eso es lo que quiero evitar- dijo en un tono serio.

Pude ver que sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, pero no sabía por qué.

-¿Por qué tus ojos se oscurecieron?- le pregunte confundida

-Eso es porque tu sangre despierta en mí un deseo de hambre inmenso, que me es muy difícil de controlar- dijo-. Pero es difícil no imposible.- terminó con una risita.

-Ah... Ya veo- dije agachando la mirada

No se me había cruzado por la mente esa posibilidad

-ooo-

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado.

Cuidense todos y todas, los quiero! Besos!


	6. Sabiendo De Ellos

Hola! Cómo se encuentran?. Bueno, voy a seguir contando sobre el pasado oculto de Riven y también de como se conoció con el resto del grupo.

Les agradezco por los reviews.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que mi sangre lo fuera a provocar de esa manera... pero en cuanto vi sus ojos oscurecidos me asuste de cierto modo, ya que por lo que he leído, cuando los vampiros tienen hambre son capases de lastimar hasta sus seres más queridos.

-Lo siento- dije en un susurro. No era mi intensión que se sintiera de ese modo

-No tienes nada de que disculparte. Es más, soy yo el que se tendría que disculpar por dejarme llevar- dijo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte confundida.

Me senté y sentí que todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor, haciendo que me mareara de nuevo, lleve mi mano a la frente y me di cuenta de que tenía algo de fiebre. No mucha pero tenía.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto acercándose de vuelta.

-Tengo algo de fiebre- dije acostándome para intentar que se me fuera un poco el dolor de cabeza.

-A ver- dijo colocándome su mano fría en mi frente caliente-. Si tienes y no poca.

-Bueno, pero... ¿te vas a quedar igual?- pregunte al ver que se acercaba a la puerta.

-Si, te voy a traer un vaso con agua- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Seguía teniendo un montón de preguntas sobre él. Quería saber quien lo transformo, como se conoció con los chicos, si Tecna es su hermana de sangre o es simplemente un truco para parecer más humanos, y muchas otras.

En cuanto llego me entrego el vaso con agua y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Tengo tres preguntas más, ¿te molesta si te las hago?- pregunte

-No, no me molesta. Adelante- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Quién te transformo?- pregunte

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Solo sentí que me quemaba y cundo desperté no había nadie en el lugar en donde estaba encerrado.- dijo

-¿Tecna es tu hermana de sangre o es un simple truco para aparentar ser más humanos?- pregunte viéndolo a los ojos.

-Es solo para aparentar. A ella la conocí una década después de mi transformación- dijo

-¿Cómo conociste al resto?- pregunte. En realidad desde que me confesó que era vampiro quise saber eso.

-Bueno... a Bloom y a Stella las encontré tiradas en la calle, me di cuenta que eran vampiresas porque no sentía su corazón latir. A Brandon, Helia y Flora los conocí en una ciudad de Canadá cuando volvía de caza. Y a Layla, Sky y Nabu, los conocí en una discoteca- dijo serio

-¿Los conociste a todos ya transformados?- pregunte confusa

-No, a Roxy la tuve que transformarla yo- dijo bajando la mirada-. Por eso te dije hace un rato que si no me detenía te iba a lastimar.- dijo

-Ella no quería ser una vampiresa- dije

-No, ella odia a todo lo sobrenatural.- dijo-. Pero es era la única manera de que muriera.

-Pero no es tu culpa- dije intentando de animarlo

-Claro que la fue. Ella quería una vida distinta, por eso no quiere que yo me acerque tanto a ti, tiene miedo de que te muerda y te convierta o que te mate- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza de manera brusca.

-Oh...- fue lo único que logre articular después de lo oído.

-Pero si me dieran la oportunidad de transformarte y evitar que sigas sufriendo, te juro que no lo pensaría dos veces. No quiero que sigas llorando por una persona que no te valora, que no sabe que existís y si sabe te ignora.- dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

-Riven...- dije en un murmullo.

Me beso de una forma demandante que me dejaba sin respirar por lo que tuve que romper el beso. Me beso la mejilla y fue descendiendo hasta mi cuello, el cual, lo mordió, como una advertencia a cualquiera que intente algo conmigo. Yo gemí suavecito al sentirlo.

-Musa, sé que es algo apresurado, pero... ¿quieres ser mi novia?- me pregunto con un color normal en sus ojos.

-S- si- dije sonrojada a más no poder. Era un tomate andante, de eso estaba segura.

Miro el reloj de mi mesita de luz y se rió.

-Creo que ya me tengo que ir. Pero mañana vengo a ver como te encuentras y no te preocupes por la falta de eso se encarga Flora- dijo-. Nos vemos mañana, Musita- dijo con una risita

-Adiós- dije viendo que cerraba la puerta de mi cuarto. En eso sonó mi celular anunciando una llamada de Samanta.

Contesté.

-Hola, Sam- dije

_-Hola, ¿cómo está__s?- me pregunto_

-Estoy con fiebre- dije

_-Ah, que mal- dijo_

-Lo bueno es que Riven vino y se quedo todo el día conmigo. Y me pregunto si quería ser la novia- dije sonriendo.

_-No lo puedo creer... ¡POR FIN ESTAS CON ALGUIEN!- dijo gritando_

-Ya, pero no grites- dije como un regaño

_-Lo siento- dijo como disculpa-. ¿Está ahí?- pregunto_

-No se acaba de ir- dije

_-Ya veo. Bueno te llamo mañana para ver como seguís. Besos, te amo- dijo_

-Bueno, adiós, yo también te amo- dije colgando

En cuanto colgó, baje a la concina y comí una manzana, porque no quería comer muy pesado. Después me eche un rato a ver la televisión y me quede dormida en el sillón...

-Musa...- oí a una voz llamarme

-Musa, ¿estás bien?- me pregunto una voz femenina

-Riven, Tecna- dije en un murmuro

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto él

-Si, ¿por qué?- pregunte

-Como te llamábamos y no contestabas, creímos que te habías desmayado o algo por el estilo- dijo Tecna

-Bien, pero... ¿qué hacen aquí?, tienen que estar en clase- dije

-No voy a dejarte sola- dijo Riven

-Yo quise acompañarlo- dijo Tecna

-Gracias- dije

En eso sonó mi teléfono

-Hola- dije contestando

_-Hola, ¿estás mejor?- pregunto Sam_

-Si, algo Sam- dije

_-¿Está él ahí?- pregunto_

-Si, ya te paso- dije-. Samanta quiere hablar contigo Riven- dije entregándole el teléfono

-Hola- dijo y se fue de la sala

-¿De qué querrá hablar con Riven?- pregunto Tecna sentándose a mi lado

-No lo sé- respondí

La verdad es que viniendo de Samanta, no me sorprendería que lo estuviera amenazando con algo...

-ooo-

Bueno... Eso es todo por hoy!

Espero que les haya gustado.

Cuidense todos y todas, los quiero! Besos!


	7. Volviéndote A Ver

Hola! Cómo se encuentran?. Bueno, les quiero decir que a partir de ahora las actualizaciones van a ser cada una semana ya que mi cerebro va a trabajar mucho con el tema de las pruebas finales.

Les agradezco por los reviews.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

Lo único que escuchaba era el murmullo de la voz de Riven respondiendo a cada una de las cosas que dice Sam, es decir: amenazas, preguntas personales y principalmente estupideces que se le vienen a la mente. Por lo cual no me sorprende que le haya pedido que saliera de la habitación en la cual se encontraba.

-¿Crees qué le falte mucho?- me pregunto Tecna jugando con un mechón de mi cabello.

-No lo sé. Pero no creo que le falte decir mucho más a Samanta- dije cerrando los ojos.

-Toma- dijo Riven entregándome el teléfono-. Samanta sí que está loca.- dijo con una risa

-¿A qué te refieres?- le cuestiono Tecna

-A que cree que yo la voy a lastimar como lo hizo Jared. La verdad es que Sam debe de tener algún problema psiquiátrico para que no quiera que me acerque a ti, Musa- dijo con un tono de rabia.

-La verdad es que no tiene un problema psiquiátrico, sino que no quiere que vuelva a llorar por ningún hombre. Es por eso que te amenazo de la manera más extraña que pueda existir en este universo.- dije parándome y dirigiéndome a mí cuarto para descansar un poco.

-¿A dónde vas?- me preguntaron al usino al percatarse de que me iba.

-Recostarme un rato. Pero no me sigo sintiendo mal sino que tengo algo de sueño- dije subiendo las escaleras.

-En tal caso. Hasta mañana Musa- dijo Tecna retirándose de la casa.

-Te vas a quedar, ¿verdad?- le pregunte bajando al ver que seguía aquí.

-Es verdad.- Dijo acercándose a mí, como si fuera un depredador.

Me tomo de la cintura y me beso de una manera hambrienta, como si me necesitara. No me molestaba el hecho de que me besara, es más me encantaba, pero no entendía por qué no me beso cuando estaba su hermana presente.

-Riv...- eso fue lo único que pude musitar contra sus labios.

Solté un jadeo cuando sus fríos labios se posaron en mi caliente cuello. En ese preciso momento sentí como rozo sus colmillos en el hueco que hay entre mi hombro y mi cuello, logrando que me estremeciera y temblara entre sus fuertes brazos. No sabía por qué pero me sentía en las nubes, era una sensación extraña y a la vez placentera la que sentía cada vez que pasa sus colmillos por esa zona. Gemí y escuche como soltaba una risita ante eso.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunte intentando normalizar mi respiración

-Nada, lo siento. Es solo que me gusta saber y sentir lo que provoco en ti- dijo susurrándome , antes de mordisquearme el lóbulo oído, haciendo que gimiera un poco más fuerte.

Riven después de escuchar eso se alejo de un movimiento rápido. Caí al suelo de rodillas.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto

-Si- dije poniéndome de pie y subiendo las escaleras de nuevo

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto confundido

-Me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada- dije, pero en el fondo sabía que era una mentira

Me tomo de la muñeca y me jaló hacia él, enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho. Me abrazo por la cintura, apretándome más contra su cuerpo.

-Riven- dije

-Samanta me dijo que tu no mostrabas nunca tus sentimientos hacia los demás porque tienes miedo de que esa persona te lastime como lo hizo Jared, pero que en parte porque cuando murió tu madre, tu padre se casó y se fue dejándote sola. Que no creías mucho en lo que dicen las personas y que desconfías mucho de los que te rodean- comenzó diciendo-. Musa, sé todo lo que has pasado, todo lo que has sufrido. ¿Por qué no te permites ser feliz una vez en la vida?- me pregunto en un tono triste

-Porque...- fue lo único que pude decir antes de empezar a llorar. No me gustaba que me recordaran eso y mucho menos que mencionaran la muerte de madre-. Tengo miedo de que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

-¿Eh?- pregunto muy confundido

-Porque no quiero que me vuelvan a abandonar como lo hizo mi padre. Prefirió a una mujer que a su propia hija... eso es algo que nunca se lo voy a perdonar- dije con ira impregnada en la voz

-No digas eso. Y por favor, no llores cuando estoy yo presente que me pongo mal yo- dijo en un tono tranquilizador.

Me fui tranquilizando de a poco, al mismo tiempo que dejaba de llorar. No entendía porque con él podía ser quien yo era, demostrar todo lo que siento y expresar lo que siempre he ocultado.

-¿Estás mejor?- me pregunto

-Si, me siento mejor- dije acurrucándome más en su pecho.

-Que bueno.- dijo, volviéndome a besar.

Nos besamos un rato más, hasta que se tuvo que ir.

-¿Por qué no te puedes quedar?- le pregunte

-Porque si sigo aquí voy a lastimarte y no quiero- dijo dándome un suave beso como despedida.

Me fui a acostar a mi cama para dormir...

Me desperté una hora antes de lo que acostumbraba, así que me levanté y me encontré con la sorpresa de que ya tenía el desayuno hecho sobre la mesa del comedor.

Me di vuelta y le sonreí de una manera tierna, la cual fue correspondida de la misma manera. Se me acerco lentamente y me abrazo por la cintura. No sabía por qué estaba aquí.

-¿Qué ha...?- no me dejo terminar

-Vine hace media hora y te encontré dormida, así que decidí hacerte el desayuno.- dijo sentándome en la silla y haciendo que comiera.

-Es un lindo detalle de tu parte.- dije

Comí en silencio, hasta que me vino una duda.

-¿Cómo entraste?- pregunte terminando de comer

-Dejaste abierta la puerta- dijo como si nada

-Ah...- suspire.

Tocaron la puerta en ese momento. Me pare y fui a abrir.

-¿Quién...?- la pregunta quedo en el aire al ver quien era.

-Hola, Musita- dijo Jared.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte

-Vine a hablar contigo de algo- dijo empujándome contra la pared.

-¡RIVEN!- grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Vino corriendo y lo goleo en en la espalda, haciendo que cayera al suelo. En cuanto Jared se levantó le aventó un jarrón de vidrio por la cabeza que, por suerte, no lo logro tocar.

-Jared, déjalo en paz- grite llorando.

-Jaja, primero lo mato y después te hago mía- dijo

-En tus sueños- dijo Riven pegándole en la costilla y tirándolo de una patada a la calle. Cerro la puerta y se me acerco asustado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto.

-Si. Pero... ¿qué hace en la ciudad?- pregunte confusa.

-No lo sé, pero por suerte hoy no tenemos que ir al liceo- dijo.

Me senté en el sillón y él se sentó a mi lado.

-No quiero que me dejes sola Riven, él es capaz de hacerme cualquier cosa- dije acostándome en su frío y fuerte pecho.

-No voy a dejar que nadie te toque, escuchaste NADIE. Porque para que yo deje que alguien te toque, tiene que respetarte- dijo en un tono serio, cosa que me sorprendió.

-Así que no hay clase hoy- dije como una afirmación

-Si, lo que pasa es que están con las reuniones.- dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

Se sentía bien, pero si Jared estaba aquí significa que Samanta anda cerca. En cuanto se me vino ese pensamiento a la mente, una sonrisa me apareció en el rostro.

-¿Por qué tan contenta?- me pregunto

-Porque si Jared anda por aquí, significa que Sam también.- dije

-Te refieres a que no tarda en llegar a tu casa- dijo

-Exacto. Por fin van a poder conocerse- dije parándome.

Sonó el timbre, y corrí a abrir la puerta dejando ver a una chica más alta que yo, rubia y de ojos bien claros...

-ooo-

Bueno... Eso es todo por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado.

Cuidense todos y todas, los quiero! Besos!


	8. Conociendo La Verdad

Hola! Cómo se encuentran? Me disculpo por no haber subido antes el cap, lo que pasa es que había estado muy ocupada estudiando para los últimos escritos antes de la prueba. Les agradezco por los reviews.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

Me puse muy feliz en cuanto la vi. Hace unos 6 mases que no la veía.

-¡Sam!- grite

-¡Musita! ¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto abrazándome fuerte

-Bien. Ah!, Sam él es Riven- dije señalándolo

-Ya veo...- dijo en un susurro

-¿Estás bien?- pregunte.

No me respondió simplemente miro con odio a Riven, quien le respondía de la misma forma. No era raro en Samanta ver a alguien así, pero me extrañaba de él...

-Sam...- dije insistiendo a que me responda

-¿Puedo hablar a solas contigo, Musa?- me pregunto sin apartar la mirada de Riven.

-Claro.- dije dudando

La lleve a mi cuarto para que pudiera hablar más tranquila.

-No te conviene- comenzó diciendo-. Te va a lastimar más de lo que te lastimo Jared. No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a él, ¿entiendes?- me dijo.

Quede en shock al oír eso... nunca había oído a Sam hablar así de alguien y menos si me gustaba. No comprendí lo que me dijo, no entendía que quería llegar.

-No, no entiendo... ¿A qué quieres llegar?- pregunte cuando pude ordenar un poco mis pensamientos.

-Musa, lo que quiero decir es que: 1) te va a abandonar, 2) que te va a dañar tanto física como psicológicamente, y 3) ¡NO QUIERO VERTE LLORAR OTRA VEZ POR UN HOMBRE!- dijo en un grito la ultima parte

No sabía que decir, me había tomado por sorpresa esas palabras. Me acerque un poco y pude ver en su rostro una gran preocupación.

-¿Qué te pasa Sam?- pregunte

-Nada- soltó alejándose de mi

-No si, algo te pasa- dije un poco enojada

-Lo que pasa es que no te he dicho algo muy importante de mi- dijo en un susurro

-¿Qué es?- pregunte confusa

-Es...- no termino porque en ese momento entro Riven con los ojos cerrados.

-¡LARGATE!- le grito Samanta a Riven

-No- dijo en un tono serio

-Tranquila Sam- le dije

-¿Cómo quieres que este tranquila si sé que estas con un chupa sangre?- dijo

-Mira quien habla, lobita- dijo Riven en un tono de burla

-¿Eh?- pregunte confusa

No entendía lo que pasaba en ese momento, era todo muy raro... ¿lobita?... ¿A qué se refería Riven con "Lobita"?

-¿No sabías que tu mejor amiga es un licántropo ?- me pregunto Riv

-Callate- le dijo Sam en un tono amenazador

-No, no me voy a callar y menos por que tu lo digas. Ella tiene todo el derecho de saber lo que eres- dijo él haciéndole frente

Cada vez entendía menos.

-Sam, dime la verdad- le pedí poniéndome entre ellos antes de que se armara una pelea

-Nos vemos Musa- dijo saliendo de la habitación

-No espera- grite, pero era demasiado tarde, ya se había ido.

-Musa...- comenzó diciendo Riven

-Ya, no importa, más tarde hablo con ella haber si me dice algo de lo que estaban hablando- dije caminando hacia la cama y recostándome en ella.

Él se sentó a mi lado y me acaricio la mejilla con sus fríos dedos.

-¿Estas enojada?- me pregunto en un tono dulce

-No... ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- pregunte confusa

-Por nada- dijo acercando su rostro a mi cuello-. Era solo curiosidad- termino diciendo al momento que rozaba mi cuello con si nariz haciendo que una descarga eléctrica se desplazara por todo mi cuerpo.

-Ah...- solté un suspiro al sentir que lo besaba con amor.

Me deje llevar por las sensaciones que sentía en ese momento, hasta que sentí que se tensaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte

-Me tengo que ir- dijo separándose de mi

-¿Por qué?- pregunte inconscientemente.

-Si no me voy ahora, voy a terminar lastimándote.- dijo alejándose más

-Oh...- fue lo único que pude musitar

Se acerco a mi y me beso dulcemente antes de irse. Dejándome sola en mi habitación.

No entendía lo que había pasado... ¿En serio Sam sería un lobo?... no no podía ser verdad, no podía ser que ella lo fuera...

En eso alguien toco la puerta.

Me levante y me dirigí a abrirla, dejando ver a Sam.

-Hola- dijo en un susurro

-Tenemos que hablar- dije

-Lo se- dijo- a eso vine

La mire confusa.

-Pasa- le dije haciéndome a un lado para que pase.

-Musa, yo... no te he dicho la verdad sobre mi vida- comenzó diciendo-. Riven tiene razón, si, soy un lobo. Pero no te lo dije antes por miedo a que te alejes de mi. Te quiero demasiado como para dejar que te vayas con un vampiro...- continuo- no quiero que te mate...- dijo soltando unas cuantas lágrimas al final.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace con fuerza... no podía ser que mi mejor amiga no tuviera la suficiente confianza como para decirme eso... ¡incluso Riven me había revelado que era un vampiro hace una semana!. Estaba enojada, pero no porque me lo halla dicho de esa forma, sino porque me lo oculto.

-Estoy enojada- dije- pero por que me lo ocultaste, no porque me lo acabas de decir- dije en un susurro.

-Tienes todo el derecho en estarlo- respondió correspondiendo al abrazo.

Caí dormida en sus brazos...

-ooo-

Bueno... Eso es todo por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado.

Cuidense todos y todas, los quiero! Besos!


	9. Confundida

Hola! Bueno... antes que nada quiero decir algo sobre un comentario: la historia si esta basada en la saga de "Crepúsculo", a decir verdad me gusto mucho que me dijeran porque me da la pauta de que leen con atención la historia. Después de eso me disculpo por no haber subido antes el cap, lo que pasa es que había estado muy ocupada estudiando para los últimos escritos antes de la prueba. Les agradezco por los reviews.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que estaba colocada sobre mi cama... mire hacia ambos lados para encontrar a Sam, pero lo único que encontré fue una carta de ella:

_Siento tener que irme antes de que despiertes... pero tengo que hablar con Riven sobre una cosa que no entenderás hasta que te explique lo que paso durante estos seis meses que no nos vimos... también me fui para ver hacia donde se dirige Jared._

_Te amo... Sam._

Me quede pensando en lo que había dicho Sam... ¿Para qué quiere Sam hablar con Riven?, bueno la verdad es que me podía dar una idea, pero no estaba muy segura de que se trataba todo esto.

Me levante y me fije que hora era, las 6:30 a.m., aun me quedaba una hora para aprontarme y salir en dirección al instituto.

Desayune, me duche y salí en directo al liceo, la verdad era que no quería toparme con nadie de pasada, pero para mi mala suerte, estaba Darcy y sus secuaces esperando en la esquina mirándome fijamente... eso me molesto un poco, ni siquiera le había hecho algo y ya me miraba como si me fuera a matar con la mirada...

-Ahí viene la zorra- dijo ella acercándose a mi.

No dije nada, esperando a que me dejaran en paz. No le dirigí la mirada siquiera, no valía la pena si después de todo ellas me odian sin razón alguna... o eso creía yo.

-No nos piensas mirar- dijo una de sus secuaces.

-Que no lo haga, capaz que llama a su novio- dijo la otra.

-No te le vuelvas a acercar, sino te va a ir peor de lo que te imaginas- me dijo como una amenaza.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?- pregunte ahogando una risa

-Puedo terminar siendo tu peor pesadilla, así que no me tientes a lastimarte- dijo tomándome por el cuello y levantándome del piso.

-Sueltala en este momento- dijo una voz masculina.

En cuanto escucho eso, me soltó dejándome caer al suelo.

-¿Por qué la defienden tanto?- le preguntó al propietario de la voz.

-Porque se nos da la gana- dijo una voz femenina... la cual reconocí al instante: Tecna-. De todas formas, no tu problema es con nosotros no con ella, así que dejala en paz sino vas a ser tu la herida.

Me pare e intente de irme al instituto para evitar más problemas. Pero una presión en el brazo hizo que me detenga.

-¿Te hizo algo?- pregunto él... la verdad es que no sabía si era Timmy o Brandon quien hablaba.

-No, no me hizo nada... por ahora- dije mirando a Tecna.

-Vamos, que llegamos tarde- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

Esa actitud me confundió un poco, pero no dije nada... prefería ser una ignorante a saber lo que pasa en realidad.

Al llegar me di cuenta de que Riven me esperaba en la entrada. Eso me dio un alivio ya que Sam no lo había matado, lo más probable es que halla hecho el intento de asesinato como siempre... pero no estaba del todo segura.

Riven se me acercó y me abrazó como si fuera la última vez que me iba a ver.

-¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto en un tono de preocupación mientras entrabamos al salón.

-Bien... ¿Por?- pregunte

-Me contó Timmy que Darcy casi te deja sin aire...- dijo al momento que se sentaba.

-Estoy bien- dije-. Pero me dijo que no me podía volver a acercar a vos y que si lo hacía iba a terminar muy mal- dije mirando hacia afuera.

De la nada él me giró el rostro y me besó de una forma que me dejo viendo estrellitas de colores. Me besaba de una forma tan dulce que me hacía perder la razón de ser.

-Te amo- dijo después de besarme-. Quiero que tengas cuidado cuando estés sola que no se de lo que es capaz Darcy.

-Lo voy a tener- le dije sonriendo.

En eso toco el timbre de entrada y poco a poco la clase se fue llenando de estudiantes, pero lo raro es que no vi a Darcy entrar con sus secuaces, lo cual me alegro demasiado ya que no tenía por que deprimirme.

Durante la primera hora me quede pensando en que le había dicho Samanta a Riven, la verdad era que me ponía nerviosa el no saber de que hablaron, pero más nerviosa me ponía el saber que Jared andaba suelto en la ciudad.

-¿En qué piensas?- me pregunto Riven

-Estoy tratando de imaginarme lo que te dijo Sam- dije, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Dijo que no me iba a dejar estar contigo tan fácil... no entiendo que afán tiene ella de alejarme de ti...- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Oh... ya veo...- dije en un tono triste.

-¿Por qué se comporta de ese modo?- pregunto en voz alta.

-No lo sé... pero en realidad no es eso lo que te dijo, ¿o me equivoco?- pregunte aun más triste.

-No, no te equivocas. Pero me hizo jurar que no te dijera nada, por lo menos hasta que te explique lo que pasa- dijo.

Resople molesta, no era justo que no me dijeran.

En ese instante sonó el timbre del recreo. En cuanto sonó Riven me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta la azotea.

-Musa...- dijo antes de besarme. Pareciera que iba a ser la última vez que me iba a ver, creo que se tomo en serio la amenaza de Samanta de la otra vez.

-Te amo...- dijo cuando se separo de mi dejándome respirar.

-Que linda escena- dijo una voz masculina a nuestras espaldas.

Me tense al reconocer al propietario de la voz.

-Ja- Jared...- murmure con una voz cargada de miedo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Riven al momento que se colocaba delante de mi.

-Bueno... por el momento quiero que te alejes de ella- dijo acercándose a nosotros.

-Ni en sueños la dejo... y menos si vos estas cerca- respondió Riven en un tono que me dio mucho miedo.

En ese instante, se acerco y le dio un golpe en la cara a Riven.

-¡Dejalo!- grite, pero sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo y me jalaba lejos de allí.

-Por algo te dije que tuvieras cuidado con él- dijo una voz femenina.

-Sam... ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunte

-Por el momento, salvándote la vida- dijo ella ahogando una risa.

La mire confundida... ¿En serio Samanta cree que Riven me va a terminar lastimando?... espero que me esplique todo lo que pasa, sino me voy a volver loca.

-Vamos, hay que sacarte de aquí antes de...- no termino de hablar ya que apareció Layla y Tecna delante de nosotras impidiéndonos el paso-. Corranse o las mató.

-Nos vamos a correr en cuanto nos entregues a Musa.- dijo Tecna

-Sam... dejame ir con ellas... me van a cuidar- dije- o eso creo...- termine diciendo con un tono de tristeza.

-Pero...- dijo Sam.

-La escuchaste... ella se siente más cómoda junto a nosotras- dijo Layla acercándose a mi.

-Bien...- dijo entre dientes Sam.

Me dejo ir con Layla y Tecna, pero la verdad era que yo quería ir con Riven y enterarme de lo que pasa. ¿Por qué Jared lo ataca? Y ¿Por qué Samanta me había sacado a la fuerza de allí?. Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

-¿Por qué estabas con Riven en la azotea?- me pregunto Tecna una vez adentro.

-Porque...- no sabía que decir-. Bueno, la verdad es que en cuanto sonó el timbre para el desayuno, Riven me jaló hacia la azotea y nos quedamos allí hasta que apareció Jared y lo empezó a golpear- les respondí.

Cruzaron miradas por un momento hasta que Layla suspiro.

-No te contaron nada, ¿cierto?- me pregunto.

-La verdad es que Sam me lo iba a explicar anoche pero me quede dormida.- les dije.

-¿Quieres qué te digamos lo que sucede?- me pregunto Tecna.

Si quería, pero prefería que Samanta o Riven me lo explicara.

-No- dije

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Layla desconcertada.

-Porque prefiero que uno ellos me lo explique.- dije.

Me fui al salón a esperar que pasara el tiempo del desayuno, el cual, se me hizo eterno.

-ooo-

Bueno... Eso es todo por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado.

Cuidense todos y todas, los quiero! Besos!


	10. Entendiendo Lo Que Pasa

Hola! Por fin termine con las pruebas finales!... estoy muy contenta.

Les agradezco por los reviews.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

¿Por qué estaba sucediendo esto?... ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?... preguntas como esas estaban sueltas en mi cabeza.

No me di cuenta que él había entrado al aula, de lo que si me di cuenta fue de que se sentó a mi lado y clavó su mirada en mi.

_''¿Qué hice para que no me digan nada?''_ pensé al tiempo que me levantaba de mi asiento.

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto él extrañado

-No importa- dije alejándome un poco de Riven.

Pero él fue más rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Riven ya había cerrado la puerta, impidiendo que me fuera.

-No te puedes ir- dijo en un tono frío y serio.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto con enfado.

-Porque...- fue lo único que dijo.

-Mejor no digas nada- dije dándome la vuelta... la verdad es que no lo quería ver, por lo menos hasta que me expliquen lo esta sucediendo en este momento.

-Musa...- dijo contra mi cuello.

Me estremecí al sentir su aliento en mi cuello. Solté un pequeño gemido al sentir como lo besaba con amor, lo hacía como si yo fuera una figura de cristal que se podía romper ante el más mínimo rosé de su piel.

-Perdoname... por favor... no puedo decirte nada por un tratado que tiene mi familia con la familia de Samanta...- dijo Riven al mismo tiempo que me daba la vuelta y me miraba a los ojos.

-¿Un tratado?- murmure confundida.

-Se supone que nosotros no podemos tener ningún tipo de vinculo con los humanos como tu- dijo acariciándome la mejilla derecha con la yema de sus dedos-, es por eso que Samanta se puso seria cuando se dio cuenta de que había roto el ''tratado'', también es por eso que Darcy te intenta de destruir...- dijo el con un hilo de voz.

-¿Ella también es vampiro?- pregunte.

-Si... Darcy, Icy y Stormy son un trio de vampiresas que se alimentan de humanos... ellas quieren tu sangre- me quede helada en cuanto menciono eso-, pero yo no voy a permitir que te lastimen. Eres todo en mi vida.- termino diciendo con un tono de tristeza.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Jared en todo esto?- pregunte más confusa.

-Jared piensa ayudarlas a cumplir su objetivo. Él tiene celos de mi, porque me elegiste a mi y no a él. Lo único que quiere es quitarme del camino para así quedarse contigo- dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al mio.

Estaba a punto de besarme cuando se abrió la puerta del salón en el cual estábamos.

-Alejate de Musa- dijo Samanta

Riven me soltó y se alejo de mi.

-Tu no podías decir nada Riven... Rompiste el tratado...- dijo Sam.

-Lo hice para protegerla de Jared y de las Trix... o ¿prefieres que la maten para después lamentar perdidas?- le pregunto Riven a Samanta.

-No voy a dejar que la lastimen, pero tampoco voy a dejar que te la lleves tan fácil...- dijo Sam.

Me estaban tratando igual que a un objeto, y eso no lo iba a tolerar.

-No entiendo nada- dije en un susurro que ambos alcanzaron a oír-. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en toda esta guerra?- pregunte mientras me apoyaba en la mesa.

-Darcy esta celosa de vos, Musa- dijo Sam.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte yo instintivamente.

-Porque tu le llamas mucho la atención a Riven, por eso te quiere destruir.- dijo Sam mirando a Riven con cara de odio.

-Pero fue ella quien se busco que la dejara. Yo soy libre de hacer y estar con quien quiera.- dijo Riven tomándome posesivamente de la cintura.

En cuanto Riven hizo eso, sonó el timbre que indicaba que había que entrar de nuevo a clase, pero también significaba que Sam se tenía que ir.

-¡Hasta luego Sam!- le grite cuando saltó por la ventana.

Ahora si encajaban las cosas en mi mente... Yo era el único problema, pero a la vez yo era la solución. Lo único que tenía que hacer era alejarme de Riven, pero no quería, no iba a dejar que la persona más importante para mi sufriera daño, no me lo perdonaría nunca.

No me di cuenta de que ya había pasado la hora de Literatura. Tampoco me importaba. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era acabar con la guerra, acabar con todo lo que había causado mi presencia... aun que me doliese tenía que cortar todo vinculo que tenía con Riven.

-¿En qué piensas?- me pregunto Riven en un susurro que me erizo la piel.

-En nada- dije.

No respondió, simplemente me quedo mirando de una forma pensativa... como si supiera lo que iba a hacer.

No volvimos a hablar.

A la salida me fui directamente a casa, a pesar de que él y el resto de sus amigos me llamaron para que los acompañara.

No los tenía que ver más, no los podía ver más... ¿Para qué? Si lo único que causo son problemas.

Cuando llegue a casa deje las cosas en un sillón y me puse a llorar.

No podía ser verdad todo lo que estaba pasando... pero lo era...

En medio de mi llanto, sentí como alguien abría la puerta.

-Musa...- dijo Riven.

Me seque las lágrimas sin mirarle.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte con la voz quebrada.

-A mi no me pasa nada, es a ti a quien le pasa algo- dijo como respuesta.

-No, no me pasa nada- dije, pero mis lágrimas me delataban.

-Si no te pasa nada, ¿por qué estabas llorando?- me pregunto

No le respondí. Lo sentí acercare a mi, pero instintivamente me aleje.

¿No se daba cuenta de que no podía seguir haciéndole daño?... al parecer no.

-¿Por qué estas así?- me pregunto.

-No importa- le respondí sin pensar.

Me tomo por la cintura de manera brusca, logrando así que me tensara.

-Si no me importara no te habría preguntado, ¿no crees?- susurro contra mi oído.

Sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar de nuevo. Riven me miro dolido.

Me lancé llorar en su pecho.

-Musa...- susurro mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-¿Por qué?- murmure.

-¿Qué?- dijo confundido.

-¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?- le pregunte al momento que las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas más rápido.

-Yo también quisiera saberlo.- dijo él abrazándome más fuerte.

-Riven...- dije intentando de calmar mi respiración- creo que si yo soy el problema... lo mejor sea que desaparezca de la vida de todos- termine diciendo mientras me separaba un poco de él.

-Tu no eres el problema...- dijo.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?- pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

-El problema es el estúpido tratado que hice con Samanta... ese es el problema, yo rompí el tratado al haberme acercado a ti... yo soy el problema, no vos.- termino diciendo al momento que tomaba mis labios en un apasionado beso.

-ooo-

Bueno... Eso es todo por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado.

Cuidense todos y todas, los quiero! Besos!


	11. ¿Qué está pasando?

Hola! Cómo están?... Este capítulo lo escribí mientras la lluvia golpeaba la ventana de mi cuarto, así que no se sorprendan si pongo como que esta lloviendo.

Les agradezco por los reviews.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

Paso su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, el cual le concedí.

Nos besamos durante un buen rato. Nos separamos cuando necesite respirar.

-¿Por qué no pueden tener contacto con los humanos?- le pregunte jadeando.

-Porque los vampiros se alimentan de sangre... entonces hicimos una promesa con los lobos de que no podíamos tener mucha relación con los humanos, si ello mantenían distancia de nosotros...- dijo Riven.

-Pero... entonces ambos rompieron el tratado.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Técnicamente Samanta vino a ver por qué lo rompí yo.- dijo correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Darcy en todo esto?- pregunte.

-Darcy, como te dije antes, fue mi pareja y ella esta celosa de que yo estoy contigo. Ella te quiere destruir por celos y para así vengarse de los lobos.- dijo

¿Vengarse?... ¿Ella pensaba matarme para dañar a Samanta?.

-¿Qué?- pregunte sin comprender lo que había dicho.

-Ella quiere vengarse de los lobos, porque Samanta dejo inconsciente a su amante.- dijo Riven, nombrando la última palabra con odio.

Me reí al recordar cómo había aparecido Sam aquel día: la camisa toda rasgada y llena de sangre, los brazos llenos de cicatrices, con los ojos dispersos como si hubiera disfrutado la pelea, y sus labios curvados hacia arriba dejando ver una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

-Eso quiere decir: ¿qué me quiere matar para vengara una persona que sigue viva?.- pregunte.

-Así parece.- comento-Sera mejor que me valla para que puedas descansar bien.- concluyo.

Me dio un veloz beso en los labios y se fue, dejándome parada en el centro de la sala.

Gire la cabeza para ver el retrato de mi madre. No sabía porque pero cada vez que me encontraba cerca de Riven aparecía en mi mente la imagen de mi madre.

-Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, guiándome por el camino correcto, dándome tu apoyo y protección... y sobretodo para quererme.- dije tomándolo entre ambas manos y llevándolo a mi pecho-. Te extraño muchísimo y te necesito un montón.

Deje el retrato donde estaba y me fui a mi cuarto a descansar. En cuanto estaba por cerrar los ojos, sonó el teléfono de la cocina.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, y conteste.

-¿Hola?- pregunte.

-Hola, hija.- dijo la voz de mi padre del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, papá. ¿Cómo estás?- pregunte.

-Bien, solo llamaba para saber cómo estabas- dijo él.

-Yo estoy bien- mentira-. Y, ¿cómo está todo por allá?- le pregunte.

-Bien... bueno te dejo.- dijo mi padre como despedida-. Buenas noches.

-Chau- dije.

Colgué y me quede parada ahí. Era raro que mi padre llamara.

Decidí ignorarlo, y me dirigí hacia mi habitación para poder conciliar el sueño. La verdad es que estaba agotada.

Llegué al dormitorio mío y veo que esta la ventana abierta, cuando me acerco a cerrarla siento que alguien me jala el brazo con fuerza haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

-Te lo advertí- dijo Darcy dándome contra la pared.

Me intente de soltar de su agarre, pero fue inútil ya que ella era un vampiro y tenía mucha más fuerza que yo.

-Te dije que te alejaras de él...- dijo ella pegándome debajo de los pulmones logrando que me quedara sin aire.

Darcy acerco su boca a mi cuello...estaba a punto de morderme cuando alguien la jalo del cabello alejándola rápidamente de mi.

-Con ella no te metas- le dijo Tecna.

-¿Y qué me vas a hacer?- le pregunto Darcy soltándose del agarre de Tecna.

Tecna no respondió simplemente le dio un puñetazo en la cara, resiviendo de parte de Darcy lo mismo.

Se golpeaban sin pudor alguno, y yo las observaba desde el lugar en donde Darcy me había colocado para morderme. Me había quedado paralizada viendo la escena, no me moví ni un milímetro, no podía moverme por miedo de que me ataquen.

Darcy le mordió el brazo a Tecna, haciendo que soltara un quejido, después Tecna le pego tan fuerte en el estomago, logrando que Darcy perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso. Aprovechando al ventaja, Tecna la levanto por el cuello y la aventó por la ventana hacia afuera.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto acercándose a mí.

No le pude responder por el estado de shock en el que me encontraba.

Tecna al ver que no respondía me tomo en brazos y me coloco con delicadeza en la cama. Me miro fijamente.

-Me va a matar- dije aun en shock.

-No, no lo voy a permitir... ni yo, ni Riven- dijo ella acariciándome la cabeza.

La mire fijamente y sin pensarlo la abrace con fuerza.

-Gracias- le dije.

-No voy a dejar que nada te pase.- dijo ella correspondiendo al abrazo.

Me separe de ella lentamente, y me acomode en la cama para dormir.

-Buenas noches- dijo ella.

-Espera- dije.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto Tecna.

-Dile a Riven lo que paso, por favor- le pedí.

-Claro. Se lo diré- dijo ella al tiempo que besaba mi - termino diciendo mientras saltaba por la ventana.

Me acerque a la ventana y la tranque, por si acaso aparecía Darcy de nuevo.

Me acerque a la cama y me senté en ella. Ahora si que estaba asustada.

Me deje caer de espaldas y me dormí pensando en lo que estaba pasando.

***Sueño***

_Abro los ojos con un ligero dolor en la cabeza y veo que no estoy en mi casa. Me doy cuenta de que me encuentro en un bosque cercano al instituto. Estaba segura de que no se encontraba allí hace unos momentos. La verdad es que no comprendía lo que estaba pasando..._

_-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- dije mientras me levantaba. Mire a mi alrededor para encontrar el camino para salir de el, también me fije lo que tria puesto: unos vaqueros rotos, una camisa negra y unos tenis._

_Estaba confundida... ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar? Y ¡¿cómo se había cambiado de ropa tan rápido?!. Me concentre, oí gritos de dolor y salí corriendo para dirigirme hacia el lugar de donde creía que provenían._

_Corría, pero el camino se me hacía eterno... ¡Cuanto más rápido corría, más largo parecía el camino!_

_Llegue a lo que parecía ser el centro del bosque y veo que hay una chica muy lastimada tirada en el suelo desangrándose y gritando de dolor._

_Con un poco de miedo me acerco a ver quién era, y veo horrorizada que soy yo quien se desangra. Asustada me alejo de ahí._

_-Me la vas a pagar- dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas._

_Me doy vuelta y veo a Riven y a Darcy peleando. Ambos intentaban de morder el cuello del otro._

_¿Cómo no los había sentido?. Me volteo a ver mi cuerpo desangrándose y me doy cuenta de que había desaparecido... dirijo la mirada hacia la pelea que tenia frente a mis ojos._

_Intento ir a separarlos para evitar que se maten a golpes, cuando siento que alguien me toca el hombro. Con mucho temor me doy vuelta para ver quien era, veo que es..._

__ooo_ _

Me despierto y siento mis mejillas mojadas... Genial, llore solo por un mal sueño. Pero... ¡Mierda!¡Parecía tan real!

Intento de entender el sueño que acababa de tener. Intente de recordar el rostro de quien me había tocado pero no podía.

Me calme y baje a desayunar.

Luego de eso alguien toco la puerta.

-Está abierto- grite.

Entro Riven con una mirada seria y fría.

-Tecna me contó lo que ocurrió- me dijo mientras se sentaba al lado mío.

Lo mire a los ojos y apareció de nuevo la imagen en la que me desangraba.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto preocupado al ver que no hacía comentario alguno.

-Si...- fue lo único que pude contestar.

Lo mire a los ojos, pero cuando lo hice vino a mi mente la imagen de Darcy y él peleándose. Me asuste y me aleje un poco de él.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto.

-Nada... es que anoche tuve una pesadilla, eso es todo.- dije restándole importancia al tema.

-¿De qué se trataba?- me pregunto mirándome entre curioso y asustado.

-Soñé que...- no sabía si contarle o no.

-Vamos, dime- dijo asustado.

-Me encontraba en un bosque... oía gritos y fui a ver que pasaba... y me encontré con una chica en el suelo desangrándose... cuando la fui a ayudar me di cuenta de que era yo...- dije en un susurro-. Después te vi a vos y a Darcy peleándose... siento que alguien me toca el hombro y ahí desperté.- complete.

Riven me miraba asustado, como si hubiera imaginado todo lo que dije.

-Yo en ese sueño estaba mostrando los colmillos, ¿cierto? - dijo como afirmación.

-Si...- dije- vamos que se nos hace tarde.- mencione cambiando de tema mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Tarde?¿Para qué?- pregunto.

-Para ir al instituto- dije.

-Pero es fin de semana.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Pare de golpe al sentir como caía un rayo. Amaba los días de lluvia, pero odiaba los rayos. No sabía el porque, pero siempre que habían me asustaba.

Después del rayo, empezó a llover torrencialmente, como si se fuera a caer el cielo.

-¿Te asustan los rayos?- me pregunto una voz risueña de tras de mi, haciendo que me sobresaltara. ¡Me había olvidado por completo de que estaba Riven en mi casa!.

-S-solo un p-poco- dije tartamudeando.

-Claro- dijo él para después comenzar a besar de tras de mi oreja.

Gemí al sentir sus labios rozar mi cuello. Si no es porque me estaba sujetando de las caderas, ya me habría caído.

-¿Sé puede saber por qué?- me pregunto en un susurro.

-No sé porque, simplemente no me gustan.- le respondí.

Él se rió suavemente, y continuo besando mi cuello con delicadeza. Haciendo que me sintiera en las nubes.

-¿Quién te consolaba cuando eras chiquita?- dijo al mismo tiempo que me daba vuelta.

-De chiquita cuando caía un rayo iba al lado de mi madre- dije mientras me sonrojara por la vergüenza-. Ella siempre encontraba algo para distraerme en ese momento.

-La aprecias mucho, ¿no?- dijo mientras estiraba el brazo para agarrar el retrato de ella.

-Si...- dije en un susurro.

-Tu madre te crió sola, por eso la quieres mucho.- comento mirando detenidamente la foto.

-Si... también por eso me dolió y me costó aceptar que había muerto- dije sintiendo como una lágrima silenciosa caía por mi mejilla-. Desde que ella murió me he apoyado un montón en Samanta. Ella siempre estuvo conmigo en las buenas y en las malas.- termine diciendo mientras sonreía.

-A Samanta también la aprecias y la quieres mucho- dijo mirándome a los ojos para después volver a clavar su mirada en la foto.

-Ella es como mi hermana. No me perdonaría nunca si algo le llega a pasar por mi culpa- mencione con una sonrisa dulce.

Me miro a los ojos de nuevo.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre- dijo a centímetros de mis labios-. La primera vez que vi esta foto creí que eras tu con una niña pequeña.- murmuro para luego deslizar sus labios sobre los mios.

Cierro los ojos al sentir que me besaba los labios con delicadeza, de vez en cuando dando pequeños mordiscos a mi labio inferior.

Estira de nuevo el brazo para colocar la foto donde estaba. Me tomas en brazos y me colocas tiernamente sobre el sillón.

-ooo-

Bueno... Eso es todo por hoy! La verdad es que cuando comencé a escribir el capítulo se fue la luz, así que al otro día tuve que releer lo que había escrito y corregir las faltas de ortografía, porque escribí todo como creía y luego pase casi tres horas corrigiendo. Ja ja! Espero que les haya gustado. Cuidense todos y todas, los quiero! Besos!


	12. Peleas Inesperadas

Hola! Cómo se encuentran? Yo bien y con ganas de seguir escribiendo. Como termine las clases las actualizaciones van a ser dos o tres veces por semana.

Les agradezco por los reviews.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi

Sin más que decir... A leer!

La lluvia seguía golpeando con fuerza la ventana... Pero poco me importaba estando con Riven.

Él coloca sus manos en mi cintura y empieza a acariciarla. Me trata con tanta ternura que a veces me olvido de que es un vampiro.

Deja de besarme y clavas tu mirada en mis ojos.

-Te quiero.- dijo rozando mi mejilla con su nariz.

Iba a contestarle pero de repente se abrió la puerta de un golpe.

-¡Ah!... ¡Perdón no sabía que estaban...!- no completo la frase.

Me sonroje al pensar lo que iba a decir.

-¡Vete de aquí Stella!- le grito él parado al lado de la puerta.

-Pero... Tecna me mando a decirte algo importante.- dijo ella cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Riven un poco más calmado.

Stella no dijo nada, solamente le tomo la mano y lo saco para fuera de la casa.

Me incorpore e intente normalizar mi respiración.

Mire por la ventana de la cocina a ver si había parado de llover, pero comprobé que no. Al contrario ahora llovía más fuerte y habían más rayos.

Ante este pensamiento cayo uno, haciendo que me asustara.

-Genial, ¡no se pueden arreglar ustedes solos!- grito Riven muy enojado.

-Si pero... eres tu quien dio la idea, además tienes que hablar con...- dijo Stella con voz temblorosa.

No oí nada más después de eso.

Vi que Riven entraba enojado a casa, Stella lo seguía de cerca.

-¿No vas a ir?- dijo ella seria.

-No, no me voy a arriesgar que Darcy le haga algo.- respondió.

Se sentó a mi lado.

-Yo me quedo- propuso Stella.

-¿Y dejar que que se vuelva loca como vos?... No, gracias.- dijo abrazándome por la cintura.

-Bueno... Que se quede Layla o Tecna... Tal vez Flora...- dijo Stella. Ella precisaba que fuera...

-Llama a Flora y pídele que se quede.- le dijo con voz irritada.

Stella asintió y se fue a mi cuarto a hablar con Flora.

-Que persona más molesta- murmure.

-¿Qué esperabas de ella?- me pregunto.

-La verdad esperaba que fuera un poco más tranquila.- le respondí mientras me tiraba contra el respaldo.

-Yo estoy esperando eso desde que la conocí... Así que pueden pasar años, y siglos que va seguir siendo la misma- dijo riendo.

Me reí con él. Era gracioso.

En ese momento apareció Stella con un sonrisa en el rostro.

-Viene para acá- dijo.

-Bien... Nos vamos cuando llegue- dijo serio.

-No la va a matar estar 5 minutos sola.- dijo Stella algo molesta.

No estaba segura de eso... _Si estando con alguien me lastimaba, sola podría terminar muerta,_pensé mientras me venía a la mente la imagen de mi desangrándome.

-No sé lo que le pueda pasar, pero si tanto te molesta te puedes ir yendo y yo voy cuando Flora aparezca- dijo él.

Ella no respondió, simplemente se me quedo viendo...

En eso alguien toca la puerta.

-Esta abierto- dije.

Flora entro con paso lento, como si temiera de que Stella y Riven se arrancaran la cabeza.

-Hola Musa.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Flora- dije de volviéndole la sonrisa.

Stella no dijo nada, simplemente corrió a la puerta y salió por esta.

-Gracias por cuidarla- le dijo Riven.

-No importa, me agrada estar con ella.- dijo Flora.

-Hasta Luego Musa- dijo besándome.

-Adiós- le dije sonrojada.

Me sonrió y salió igual que Stella de mi casa.

-¿Por qué Riven no quiere que te quedes sola?- me pregunto Flora.

-Hace una o dos noches, Darcy vino y me ataco- le respondí con una sonrisa-. Pero si quieres puedes irte.- le dije como opción. No quería que se quedara obligada.

-Me voy a quedar. No quiero que te lastimen- dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confundida.

-Porque ya te tome cariño.- dijo.

Le sonreí. No sabía porque me sentía protegida junto a cualquiera de ellos.

De repente cayeron un relámpago y un rayo al mismo tiempo. Me asuste mucho y me abracé con fuerza a Flora... mientras la abrazaba sentí que era mi madre... era extraño...

-Tranquila- dijo Flora acariciando lentamente mi cabeza-. Ya paso...

No le respondí, simplemente la abracé con más fuerza y oculte mi cara en su cuello.

-Me recuerdas a mi madre...- dije con voz suave.

-Y tu me recuerdas a mi hermanita...- dijo de la misma forma que yo.

Me separe lentamente de ella para mirarla a los ojos... eran de un tono verdoso, no era el mismo color de ojos de Riven. Él los tenia de un color violeta claro.

-¿Tienes una hermana?- le pregunte.

-Tenía... murió cuando yo tenia 15 años...- me dijo con tristeza.

-Lo siento... no debí preguntar- dije con arrepentimiento.

-No lo sientas... además paso hace tiempo...- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Hace cuanto?- le pregunte.

-Hace 70 años.- dijo-. Y... ¿hace cuanto murió tu madre?- me pregunto.

-Hace 10... aun recuerdo con dolor aquel día...- dije.

Era verdad... Me había costado demasiado superar su muerte...

-Te dolió mucho la perdida... ¿no?- me pregunto.

-Demasiado...- dije aguantando las ganas de llorar.

No dijo nada más... solo siguió acariciando mi rostro delicadamente, como si me fuera a romper con su tacto.

Me acomode en su regazo y me quede dormida...

***Sueño***

_Abrí los ojos con pesadez y miro a mi alrededor... Estaba de nuevo en el bosque..._

_-Musa...- dijo una mujer en un susurro._

_La voz de la mujer parecía temblar, parecía estar asustada... Intento de reconocer de que dirección viene la voz... pero no puedo... En eso veo a Sam corriendo demasiado rápido._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto._

_Me mira y suspira. Se me acerca y me acaricia la mejilla con el dorso de su mano._

_-Al parecer no moriste- dijo con una sonrisa._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- volví a preguntar con miedo._

_No me contestó ya que desapareció... Me pare dispuesta a buscarla cuando sentí una presión en el cuello logrando que cayera de rodillas a el suelo. Todo se volvió negro._

_-Tu vida se acaba aquí y ahora.- dijo una voz en mi oído._

_No llegue a contestar nada... solo sentí un golpe debajo de mi costilla, haciendo que chillara de dolor..._

_Me iba a matar... y nadie la va a detener..._

_-Musa...- oí de nuevo esa voz... La voz de mi..._

Desperté gritando y llorando...

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunta una voz femenina.

Levantó la vista y veo que es Flora quien me había hablado...

-Si, solo fue un mal sueño...- dije mientras sonreía.

Ella me de volvió la sonrisa. Sonó su celular anunciando una llamada.

-Hola... Si... De acuerdo... Nos vemos en un rato... Adiós...- dijo.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- le pregunte mientras me rascaba un ojo.

-Con Riven... Esta viniendo para acá- dijo.

Me puse contenta, con solo saber que en pocos minutos iba a estar con él me hacía sentir en las nubes.

-Me dijo que te haga dormir...- dijo Flora parándose-. Así que ven...

Me tomo en brazos y subió las escaleras...

-Mm... ¿Cuál es tu cuarto?- me pregunto.

-El último- dije.

Se dirigió a mi cuarto y me colocó en mi cama.

-Linda habitación- comento.

-Gracias- dije un poco avergonzada.

-¿Te gusta la música de Avril Lavigne?- me pregunto viendo la tapa del CD ''Let Go''.

-Si, me gusta mucho- dije tomando el CD.

-Que coincidencia, a mi también me gusta.- dijo sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

-Es mi cantante favorita- dije cerrando los ojos.

-Voy para abajo a esperar...- dijo yendo a la puerta.

-De acuerdo- dije casi dormida.

Abrió la puerta y salió por esta dejándome sola. No me asustaba el echo de estar sola, sino lo que me puede ocurrir estando sola.

Sentí pasos acercándose a mi habitación y me tense. No sabía si Flora se había ido.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Riven.

-Si...- dije más dormida que despierta.

Entro y cerro la puerta. Se quedo ahí parado.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte con voz suave.

-Hable con Jared- dijo serio y frío.

Me helé en ese momento... ¿Para qué había ido a hablar con Jared?.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte con miedo.

-Porque quiero saber cómo te conoció- dijo frío.

-Me conoció gracias a Samanta...- dije dándome vuelta para intentar dormir.

-¿Por qué te lo presentó Samanta?- pregunto enojado.

-Ya ni me acuerdo...- dije mientras me ocultaba abajo de las cobijas.

-¿En dónde?- me pregunto.

-Fue cuando festejo sus 15 años- dije-. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?- le pregunte.

-Porque estuve hablando con él- comenzó diciendo-. Me dijo que Samanta te presento a él porque quería que estés con alguien...- termino diciendo.

-¿Crees qué estoy contigo por necesidad?- le pregunte con tristeza.

-La verdad es que no sé que creer- dijo con dolor.

-Pues si es así... entonces vete...- dije al momento que una lágrima silenciosa resbalaba por mi mejilla.

-Musa...- dijo.

-¡Que te vallas dije!- le grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Lo sentí irse. Me había dolido mucho el echo de que no confiara en mi...

-Musa...- oí a Layla entrar.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Tecna entrando también.

No respondí, simplemente me limite a soltar lágrimas que caían al suelo.

-No puedo creer que no confié en ti Musa...- dijo Layla.

No, yo tampoco podía creer que mi novio no confiara en mi... Si le importa más lo que dice Jared, que se valla olvidando que alguna vez existí, porque se entera Sam de esto y termina muerto...

Bueno... Eso es todo por hoy! Reconozco que hice sufrir a Musa en este capítulo, pero sino perdía el hilo de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Espero que alguien siga leyendo la historia... Cuidense todos y todas, los quiero! Besos!


	13. Discusiones, Peleas y Secretos

Hola! Cómo se encuentran? Yo bien y con ganas de seguir escribiendo. Como termine las clases las actualizaciones van a ser dos o tres veces por semana.

Les agradezco por los reviews.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

¿Por qué no creía que lo amaba?... ¿Por qué desconfía de mis sentimientos?... No lo entendía, pero si él no me creía ya no me importaba lo que me fuera a pasar...

-Riven cree que estoy con él porque quiero olvidar a Jared- dije sin poder creerlo.

-Si vos estas con él por olvidar a Jared, él esta contigo por olvidar a Darcy.- dijo Tecna.

-En eso tienes razón Tecna- dijo Layla apoyándola.

Tenía razón... pero yo me negaba a aceptarla. No quería creer que Riven estaba conmigo para olvidar la traición de Darcy.

En medio de la conversación entro Stella.

-Riven dijo que nos vamos- dijo ella apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Dile que se puede ir él tranquilo que nosotras nos quedamos- dijo Layla.

-No, nos vamos... TODOS- dijo casi en un grito la última palabra.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa si le sucede algo mientras no estamos?.- pregunto Tecna con la esperanza de que las dejen quedarse.

-Eso le pregunto Flora y dijo que ya no era preocupación nuestra.- dijo Stella en un tono triste.

Así que ya no le importaba... bien que haga lo que quiera de su vida.

-¿¡Qué no era preocupación nuestra?!- pregunto Layla en un grito que me dejo casi sorda-. Si él prefiere dejar que la lastimen bien, pero yo no.-termino diciendo.

-Nos vamos- dijo él junto a la puerta.

-Vete tu.- le dijo Tecna.

-Nos vamos porque viene Samanta.- dijo él como escusa.

-Pues que venga que a mi no me va a matar- dijo Layla en voz alta.

-No me subas la voz o...- comenzó diciendo pero Tecna no lo dejo continuar.

-O, ¿qué?- pregunto-. Nos vas a matar- dijo entre risas.

-No... eso no... la voy a morder a ella- dijo.

Me quede paralizada cuando dijo eso... ¿Morderme?... Acaso quería verme muerta.

-La tocas y te mato- le dijo Layla como amenaza.

-Me estas amenazando...- dijo él riéndose.

-No, simplemente lo decía por decir.- dijo Layla en tono irónico.

Me quise reír por ese comentario. Pero sabía que si lo hacía iba a salir lastimada.

-Claro... Sean sinceras, solo la protegen por su sangre.- dijo él como contra ataque.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- pregunto Flora con voz suave.

-Nos vamos en cuanto ellas admitan que solo la protegen por la sangre.- dijo él.

-No... pero yo sé de alguien que si lo hace por su sangre- dijo Tecna.

-¿Y quién es?.- preguntó él fingiendo curiosidad.

-Tu Riven. Tu la proteges por el olor de su sangre. Por eso no dejas que nadie se le acerque, porque tienes miedo de que algún otro vampiro se la lleve.- dijo Layla como respuesta.

Si eso era cierto me iba a matar.

-Vamos, admite tu eso- lo reto Tecna.

-No lo va a admitir porque sino le va a dar más motivos a Musa para que lo odie.- dijo Layla ahogando una risa.

Eso era verdad. Si Riven llegaba a decir que era cierto no solo lo iba a odiar por no confiar en mi, sino que también porque me quería por el olor de mi sangre.

No escuche respuesta por su parte, solo escuche la puerta cerrarse fuertemente.

-¿Se fue?- pregunte con miedo.

-Se fueron ellas- dijo él-. ¿Y qué es eso de queme odias?- me pregunto un poco enfadado.

-No confías en lo que te digo... No confías en lo que siento... Y no se porque me quieres- dije mostrándome fría, al igual que la lágrima que caía por mi mejilla.

-¿Por qué estas conmigo?... Si sabes que te puedo matar- me pregunto acercándose más.

-Porque te amo... Sé que eres capaz de matarme, pero también sé que no eres capaz de arriesgar tu vida.- le respondí.

-¿A qué te refieres?- me pregunto confundido.

-Que no eres capaz de darle una buena razón a Samanta para que te arranque la cabeza.- le dije conteniendo las ganas de reírme.

-Yo...- comenzó a decir pero lo interrumpí.

-No digas nada, solo sal por la puerta y no vuelvas a acercarte a mi- dije antes de que diga alguna escusa.

-No me voy a ir.- dijo frío y decidido.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte entre confundida y enojada.

No entendía... ¿Acaso le gustaba ver que lloraba?...

-Porque no quiero tener en la conciencia el echo de que moriste por no tener a nadie que te proteja- dijo como si nada, pero dejando ver que estaba triste.

-Tengo a alguien que me protege...- dije inconscientemente.

-¿Quién?- me pregunto bastante enojado.

-A mi madre...- dije con una sonrisa.

-Pero si ella murió...- dijo como respuesta.

-Eso fue lo que me hizo creer mi padre... Pero no sé que paso con ella... No sé si murió o si sigue viva esperando el momento exacto para aparecer de nuevo... solo sé que desapareció y no volvió nunca...- dije con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro.

Eso era verdad. No sabía lo que había ocurrido con mi madre.

-¿Es por eso qué tienes miedo de estar junto a alguien?- me pregunto, al tiempo que se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-Si... Tengo miedo de que las personas que más quiero se vayan de mi lado...- dije soltando más lágrimas.

Me miro de una forma tierna, como si comprendiera lo el dolor de no saber lo que paso.

-Tengo miedo de que mueras por mi culpa... o que muera Sam...- dije llorando más fuerte.

-No vamos a morir... Te lo prometo...- dijo de manera sincera y clara.

Bien... lo menos que quería era que él, Sam o algún otro vampiro saliera herido por mi culpa. No quería que se alejaran de mi lado, que... desaparecieran, como hizo mi madre.

Obviamente que no tenía rencor ni la odiaba por lo que había hecho. Después de todo algún motivo tendría para haberlo hecho. Y en cuanto la encuentre sabré por que...

-ooo-

Bueno... Eso es todo por hoy! Como ven Musa a revelado una parte crucial en la historia, ya que no sé sabe que le paso a la madre... En caso de que este viva, ¿por qué Ho-boe no le dijo la verdad a su pequeña hija?... Y en caso de que este muerta, ¿dónde está el cuerpo de ella?... Espero que les haya gustado. Espero que alguien siga leyendo la historia... Cuidense todos y todas, los quiero! Besos!


	14. Perdon

Hola! Cómo se encuentran? Feliz Navidad atrasada! Preciso en serio ideas para continuar la historia, mi cabeza casi colapsa en el capítulo pasado, jaja.

Les agradezco por los reviews.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

Tenía la vista nublada por la cantidad de lágrimas que salían de mis ojos continuamente.

-Entonces... Si no sabes que paso con ella, ¿cómo sabes que tenía una enfermedad?- me pregunto.

-Porque esa extraña enfermedad se la detectaron antes de que desapareciera.- dije sentándome en la cama.

-¿En dónde te encontrabas cuando desapareció?- me pregunto.

-No me acuerdo... lo único que recuerdo es que estaba jugando en un bosque con Sam cuando llego mi padre y me pregunto donde estaba mamá- dije-. Además... a ti que te importa eso, si dijiste que ya no era de TU interés mi vida.- termine diciendo.

-No... Stella escucho mal, lo que yo dije fue: ''Ve y dile a Tecna y a Lalya que nos vamos... y si te preguntan lo mismo que pregunto Flora di que ya no es su problema... solo mio''- me respondió.

Yo no sabía si creerle o no.

-¿Por qué es solo problema tuyo?- pregunte inconscientemente.

-Porque cuando hable con Jared me dijo: ''Ella es muy orgullosa y por eso prefiere callar lo que piensa o quiere hacer y decir...''- me dijo.

Me quede muda inmediatamente al escuchar aquellas palabras... ¿A qué se refería con el ''prefiere callar''?.

-Hace rato no me dejaste terminar de hablar... Me dijo que Samanta te presento a él porque quería que estés con alguien. Pero que tu te negaste por el gran orgullo y por miedo a que haga lo mismo que tu padre... por eso preferiste callar tus ''sentimientos'' por él y también por eso no le pediste una explicación cuando lo viste besándose con Darcy.- termino diciendo.

-Riven...- dije en un susurro.

-No es que no confié en lo que sientes, pero después de oír eso no sabía si habías sido del todo sincera conmigo... Tienes todo el derecho de creerme o no- dijo con una sonrisa tierna y triste.

Me levante de la cama y me acerque lo más rápido a él y lo abracé con fuerza por el cuello.

-¿Me haz perdonado...?- pregunto esperanzado mientras correspondía al abrazó.

-Si, pero... no vuelvas a desconfiar de mi, por favor- le pedí.

-Te lo prometo- dijo con alivio.

Nos quedamos un rato así, hasta que recordé algo importante.

-¿Dónde esta el resto?- pregunte.

-Se fueron. Fue difícil sacar a Tecna y Layla.- dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Me imagino- dije en un bostezo.

-Me parece que ya es hora de dormir.- dijo con una risita.

Me coloco en la cama y se hecho a mi lado rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos, eso hizo que me acomodara en su frío pecho.

-Duerme mi niña...- me dijo al tiempo que dejaba un beso en mi cabeza.

Cerré los ojos y rece por no tener otra pesadilla.

***Sueño***

_Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que cuenta de que no estaba en el bosque sino que estaba en un cuarto oscuro._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- me pregunte a mi misma._

_En eso oí una puerta abrirse y pasos acercarse._

_-¿Quien anda ahí?- pregunte con temor impregnado en la voz._

_No oí respuesta... solo una risa._

_-Vas a caer...- dijo una voz femenina, la cual reconocí... Darcy._

_-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte._

_-Lo que quiero... jaja... es tu sangre- dijo._

_Me helé cuando menciono eso... ¿No había nadie aquí que la detuviera?_

_-Musa...- murmuro una voz masculina._

_-Riven...- dije antes de ponerme a llorar._

_-Me parece que alguien quiere ver a su amor...- dijo-. ¿Qué te parece si te despides de él?._

_Me tomo por el cuello y me levanto..._

_-Dejala en paz...- dijo Riven con voz débil._

_-Voy a extrañarte Riven- dije casi sin voz porque Darcy me estaba dejando sin aire._

_-¡Sueltala!- grito Riven desesperado._

_En cuanto dijo eso Darcy colocó una de sus rodillas en mi vientre y me pego una patada en el._

_-No... Va a pagar por lo que hizo... Y ya de paso me alimento...- dijo ella._

_Sentí un dolor agudo en cuanto pego otra patada en el vientre._

_-¡No!¡MUSA!- grito Riven con fuerza._

_-Musa...- dijo una voz femenina rota por el llanto_

* * *

_Esa voz..._

Me desperté exaltada. Me senté en la cama para ver que no estaba en el cuarto oscuro... Cada vez parecían más reales.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto una voz suavemente en el oído.

-Si...- dije apoyando mi mano derecha en mi vientre.

Riven apoyo su mano sobre la mía y acaricio me vientre con su mano y la mía.

-¿Se supone que te tengo que creer?- pregunto.

-Tuve otra pesadilla...- le dije.

-¿De qué se trataba?- me pregunto.

-Siempre es lo mismo, pero esta vez estaba en una habitación muy oscura.- le respondí.

-¿Una habitación?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Si... Estabas atado con cadenas de una pared, gritabas que me dejara en paz. Darcy me gole veces el vientre- dije mientras bajaba la mirada.

Me abrazo por la espalda y me acostó de nuevo en su pecho...

-¿Descubriste quien es quien te llama en tu sueño?- me pregunto.

-Su voz se parece a la de mi madre... Pero no estoy de el todo segura-le respondí-. La voz venia de la misma dirección que la tuya... Así que debía de estar en las mismas condiciones que vos... Debía de estar atada de alguna manera a la pared...- dije soltando una lágrima.

Si la voz era la de mi madre significaba que ella seguía viva. Pero si no...

-ooo-

Bueno... Eso es todo por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado. Creo que dentro de poco tendré que dar el punto final de la historia. Jaja, no mentira, voy a hacer muy laaaaaaaaargooooooooo este fic.

Espero que alguien siga leyendo la historia... Cuidense todos y todas, los quiero! Besos!


	15. Canciones

Hola! Cómo están? Yo bien.. Feliz año nuevo y les deseo de corazón que comiencen un 2013 espectacular.

Bueno esto es nuevo, ya que nunca se me ocurrió contestar a los reviews:

eugesilva: Gracias, me gusto tu idea... La voy a tener en cuenta para otro capítulo. Y no te compares con los animales, porque si se quiere se puede tener imaginación para hacer una historia. Sé que eres capaz de hacerla... Mirame a mi, toda la historia sale de escuchar música en mi cuarto, las pobres paredes si pudieran hablar te aseguro que estarían pidiéndole ayuda a un psicólogo, jajaja. De nuevo gracias y la tendré anotada por si puedo agregarla a el capítulo que viene o para otro más adelante. Besos, cuidate.

También le quiero mandar un gran saludo a BbyPrincess555, que me acompaña desde que empecé a publicar. Te agradezco de todo corazón por aguantarme en cada una de las locuras que escribo en el fic. Un besote y saludos a todo Puerto Rico!.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi.

Sin más que decir... a leer!

-ooo-

No quería crearme ilusiones... No quería tener una esperanza que después iba a ser destruida con la verdad...

-¿Sabes?... Es como si las pesadillas me estuvieran advirtiendo de que algo o alguien va a aparecer en mi vida...- murmure dulcemente contra su pecho.

-¿Te asustaste?- me pregunto riendo.

-No me asustan las pesadilla... Solo estas que estoy teniendo últimamente... porque parecen reales, parece que en realidad esta sucediendo... Tengo miedo que se vuelva realidad- dije de modo que me entendiera.

-No voy a dejar que te hagan daño...- dijo suavemente.

Sonreí. Sabía que él me protegería más que a su vida... Y tenía miedo a que lo lastimen o incluso lo maten por protegerme a mi.

-Gracias- dije sinceramente.

No respondió. Solo me acaricio el cabello hasta que caí dormida.

Al otro día me desperté y pude darme cuanta de que Riven no se había ido. Él se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera dormido. Parecía un ángel, mi ángel. Él único que me a comprendido desde que llegue a la ciudad de Magix.

Abrió los ojos y me miro de una forma dulce.

-Buenos días dormilona- me dijo antes de darme un suave beso.

-Buenos días- le respondí.

Me levante y me dirigí a la cocina para hacerme el desayuno.

-¿Hoy no hay liceo?- pregunte.

-Estamos de vacaciones- me respondió.

-Recuerdame no faltar a clase cuando empiecen- dije.

Se rió y me abrazó por la espalda.

-Tenlo por seguro- dijo.

Termine de hacer el desayuno y me senté en la mesa.

-¿Crees qué Tecna y Layla estén molestas conmigo?- pregunté.

-No, lo más probable es que estén enojadas conmigo.- dijo tirando la cabeza para atrás.

-Quiero ver tu cara cuando te corten en pedazos- dije riendo suavemente.

-No... No te conviene estar cuando hagan eso.- dijo serio derrepente.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte de forma automática.

-Porque se pueden poner MUY violentas... Principalmente Layla- dijo como respuesta.

Genial. Una de mis mejores amigas era una asesina.

-Pero se muestra muy dulce conmigo- dije.

-Pero si entra en un ataque de ira es mejor no estar presente.- dijo riendo nerviosamente.

No dije nada más durante el desayuno. Me puse a analizar las pesadillas que había estado teniendo últimamente. Todas tenían cosas en común... La ropa, El ataque de Darcy, y sobre todo... La voz que me llamaba una y otra vez.

Me concentre en la voz. Se parecía demasiado a la de mi madre, me llamaba de forma desesperada, rota por el llanto, me llamaba al final de la pesadilla... como si quisiera desperterme.

El recuerdo de la última noche que vi a mi madre se apareció en mi mente:

_10 años atrás:_

_Estaba recostada en el pasto con los ojos cerrados, cuando sentí unas manos suaves haciéndome cosquillas en los pies._

_-JAJAJA, DEJAME MAMÁ- grite entre risas._

_-¿Cómo estas mi amor?- me pregunto después de dejarme quietos los pies._

_-Bien...- le respondí con una sonrisa._

_-¿Qué hacías aquí afuera?- me pregunto._

_-Lo que pasa es que hace un rato estaba jugando con Sam aquí- dije bostezando._

_-Bien... Pero es hora de ir a la cama, porque se aproxima una tormenta de las que a ti no te gustan- dijo mientras me tomaba en brazos._

_Entramos y nos acostamos en su cuarto, porque sino más tarde iba a aparecer llorando en la puerta de esta._

_-¿Quieres que te cante?- me pregunto con una sonrisa maternal._

_-Si...- dije acomodándome a su lado._

_-''En el sueño Winx* te transformaras, lejos volaras, bajo la luz solar. En el sueño Winx nuevas amigas tendrás, nunca te perderás si sigues tu corazón. También con alas de luces volaras, historias fantásticas vivirás. Tantos mundos secretos descubrirás, viajaras en el tiempo pero sin cambiar, como una ola crecerás en el corazón de quien te sepa amar. En el sueño Winx una flor seras, bajo el sol crecerás, mil colores tendrás. En el sueño Winx un canto tu serás que no termina más, que alegre atraerás. Al mover las manos magia tu harás. Grandes emociones probaras en Winx.''- canto mientras yo cerraba los ojos y me dejaba llevar por su melodidiosa voz-. Buenas noches corazón...- termino diciendo mientras me daba un beso en la frente._

_-Buenas noches mamá...- dije antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo._

Sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro.

-¿Musa, estas bien?- me pregunto una voz masculina preocupada.

-Si... ¿Por qué?- pregunte.

-Como empezaste a tararear una canción...- me respondió Riven.

-¿Cante?- pregunte sin poder creerlo.

Me puse roja. Solo cantaba estando sola, ya que me daba vergüenza de que al resto de la gente no le guste.

-Si... Y debo decir que tienes una voz hermosa.- dijo acariciando mi rostro con el dorso de su mano.

-Gracias... Supongo.- dije.

Me miro y se acerco lentamente a mi. Unió nuestros labios en un beso dulce.

Me deje llevar por las sensaciones del momento. Me gustaba sentir sus labios sobre los mios, sentir como los rozaba con una amor infinito.

-¿En qué pensabas cuando cantaste?- me pregunto contra mis labios.

-Estaba recordando la última noche que estuve junto a mi madre- le respondí-. Mi madre siempre me cantaba para dormir...- le dije separándome un poco de él.

-Linda canción...- dijo como alago.

-Gracias... Esa canción siempre me la cantaba en días de tormenta fuerte para que pudiera dormir tranquila. Desde que desapareció siempre recuerdo esa canción para dormir.- le dije con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Me parece muy tierno de tu parte...- dijo antes de volver a unir nuestros labios en otro tierno beso.

Sus lengua se paso suavemente por mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para acceder a mi boca. Respondí a su petición separando mis labios solo lo necesario para que él pasara su lengua entre estos.

Gemí al sentir como acariciaba mi lengua tiernamente con la suya, al igual que sus manos acariciaban mi cintura.

Dejó de besar mi boca para empezar a besar con cuidado mi cuello.

-Riven...- murmure casi sin voz al sentir como me acorralaba contra la pared.

-¿Qué pasa?- murmuro suavemente en mi oído.

No pude responder ya que mordió el lóbulo de el mismo.

Apoye ambas manos en su pecho e intente apartarlo de mi. No es que no quisiera, pero no estaba de el todo segura, era mi primera vez y estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

-¿No quieres?- me pregunto en un tono triste.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que...- no complete la frase. ¿Cómo le explicaba que era virgen aún?- lo que pasa es que nadie a pasado la barrera que hay dentro de mi...- le respondí bajando la mirad avergonzada.

Levantó mi cara por el mentón y me obligo de alguna manera a verle la cara.

-Te esperare cuanto tiempo quieras... No quiero que te sientas forzada con nada...- me dijo con una sonrisa-. Y no debes de sentirte avergonzada de lo que seas. Es más, tendrías que sentirte orgullosa por eso.

Le correspondí a la sonrisa y lo abracé por el cuello.

-Aún no estoy preparada...- dije como continuación a su frase.

Se rió ante el comentario. Me beso antes de dejar acorrarme contra la pared.

-Pensé que al haber tu estado con Jared, habían tenido...-dijo.

-No... nunca dejó Sam que se sobrepasara conmigo. De una forma u otra Samanta lo amenazo-dije como respuesta.

-Creo que debí preguntarte si querías.- dijo regañándose a si mismo.

-No importa...- dije pero se me cruzo una duda por la mente-. ¿Hace cuanto fue la última vez que te alimentaste?- le pregunte.

-Ayer cuando salí con Stella...- dijo.

-¿Flora no va con ustedes?- pregunte.

-No. Ella va con Helia fin de semana por medio.- respondió.

Le quería preguntar si estaba bien.

-¿Te enojaste?- le pregunte.

Esa era mi mayor prioridad en ese momento.

-No... Solo estoy un poco enfadado conmigo mismo por haber sido tan idiota y dejarme llevar.- dijo.

Eso me hizo sentir un poco de alivio.

-Perdón por no tener el valor de darte lo que quieres.- dije soltando una lágrima. Lágrima que él limpio en un segundo.

-No llores... No importa... No quiero que me entregues tu virginidad por darme el gusto a mi... Quiero que estés del todo segura cuando lo hagas, y que disfrutes... Porque no quiero que hagas algo de lo cual te arrepientas luego.- dijo para que me calmara.

-Gracias... Gracias por tu amor, por tu apoyo, por ayudarme, por comprenderme y por protegerme sin importar los riesgos...- le dije.

Él sonrió y me beso la punta de la nariz.

-Gracias a ti... Gracias por permitir que te ame, por permitir que siga a tu lado a pesar de que soy un riesgo para ti, por rescatarme del vació que creí merecer... Y sobre todo gracias por amarme.- me respondió de la manera más dulce, tierna y linda que alguna vez oí.

-Te amo...- le dije colocando su mano en mi corazón para que viera que estaba siendo sincera al expresar esta clase de sentimiento.

-Yo también te amo... No sabes cuanto...- me respondió.

Me mordí el labio inferior al ver la verdad en su mirada...

No había duda... Me encontraba locamente enamorada de Riven Macen...

-Estoy tan enamorado tuyo que no sé que voy a hacer el día que te pierda.- dijo colocando su frente sobre la mía.

-Yo tampoco sé que voy a hacer si eso llegase a ocurrir...- le dije.

Eso era verdad. Y por más que me cueste admitirlo algún día iba a morir, y no iba a poder estar toda la eternidad junto a él para acompañarlo en sus aventuras. No iba a estar cuando él me precise.

-Te juro que voy a transformarte después de que pase todo esto... Después de derrotar a Darcy y Jared... Así me mate mi familia por hacerlo... Voy a correr el riesgo más grande de mi vida.- me dijo como una promesa que sabía que iba a cumplir.

-Te juro que voy a estar a tu lado para lo que precises... Paro lo que quieras... Para lo que desees... Para lo que tu instinto diga... Siempre voy a estar a tu lado...- le respondí, así es como sellábamos un juramento que iba a ser eterno.

Riven acortó la distancia de nuestras bocas y las unió en un beso apasionado, pero con amor. Mucho amor.

Se separo lentamente de mi y me miro con los ojos levemente oscurecidos.

-Creo que me vas a hipnotizar con tu mirada un día...- murmure como alago.

-Y vos con esa mirada que me recuerda el mar, la libertad que hay en el...-dijo como respuesta a mi alago.

Me separe de él y comencé a caminar hacia el baño.

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto incrédulo.

-A darme una ducha- le dije.

Entre al baño y me desvestí. Me vi en el espejo de cuerpo que había en la puerta.

Yo personalmente no me encontraba bonita, es más, nunca me había encontrado de ese modo. No sabía lo que había visto Riven en mi para que se quedara a mi lado.

Suspire y me coloque de bajo de la regadera y abrí el grifo de agua caliente, luego el de agua fría para moderar la temperatura.

En eso recordé cuando me bañaba con mi madre en la tina que solía tener de chiquita.

_12 años atrás:_

_Me encontraba viendo la televisión en la sala cuando apareció mi madre con la ropa de ella y la mía entre sus manos._

_-Vamos que hay que bañarse- dijo con voz baja y tranquila._

_Me pare mientras apagaba el televisor._

_Tome su mano y camine junto a ella al baño._

_-Vete desvistiendo mientras prendo la estufa en la sala para que este calentito cuando salgamos- dijo mientras salía del baño._

_Era cierto, era invierno. Me fui quitando la camiseta de manga larga que llevaba puesta, después el pantalón, y por ultimo mi ropa interior._

_-Ya está- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se sacaba a ropa._

_-Mamá, ¿Algún día llegare a tener un cuerpo parecido al tuyo?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba de espalda a ella para que pudiera lavarme con más facilidad el cabello largo que tenía._

_-Claro que si... Dentro de unos años vas a empezar a desarrollarte y capas que tienes un físico parecido al mío, cariño.- me respondió de la forma más tierna que existe._

_Me reí y cerré los ojos por miedo a que caiga algo de shampoo en ellos._

_Sentí que enjuagaba mi pelo y después me colocaba crema de enjuague, para luego recogérmelo con una pinza de pelo._

_-Ahora me toca a mi- dijo._

_Se lo lavo y luego comenzó a frotar el jabón por mi espalda._

_-Tienes las manos muy suaves y más con el jabón en ellas...- le comente._

_-Gracias... Tu tienes la piel suave como un pétalo de sakura*- me respondió._

Comencé a pasar el jabón por mis piernas... Los recuerdos de mi infancia me hacían feliz.

Cuando termine de bañarme, me tape con mi bata, envolví mi pelo en otro toalla y salí de el baño.

Vi que Riven estaba acostado en el sillón viendo la televisión.

Camine hasta mi habitación y me encerré en ella para poder vestirme tranquila.

Fui a la cómoda y saque ropa interior. Luego camine al armario y saque unos jeans y una camisa negra con cuadrados rojos.

Me vestí y salí de el cuarto.

Me acerque a Riven y le di un corto beso.

-Demoraste- me recalco.

-Lo siento... No era mi intención de que se te fuera la paciencia- dije con una risita.

Estaba segura de que a esto se refería mi madre cuando me cantaba es canción.

-¿Por qué no cantas?- me pregunto.

-No me gusta cantar en frente a personas...- le respondí esperanzada de que no me insistiera.

-Solo a mi... por favor...- me pidió.

-Solo esta vez...- le dije.

-Bueno...- me dijo.

-¿Qué quieres que cante?- le pregunte.

-¿Por qué no... Shinjitsu No Uta*? Pero la versión en español- me dijo.

-Bien...- dije.

Me acorde de la letra en seguida.

-''Antes de irse... El sol matiza... Y así la tarde... Se hace rojiza... Yo no imagine que así... Mi vida seria... Tras un idal, más no se cual, nada quisiera tener... ¿Qué gran secreto guarda la vida? Que nos anima o que nos motiva... Insatisfecho va por el mundo mi ser... Que alguien me diga que rumbo siga... Monotonía hay cada día... Una ilusión u eso quisiera creer... Insatisfecho va por el mundo mi ser...''- cante y me sentí insegura. Era la primera vez que me animaba a cantar en frente de alguien.

Cerré los ojos esperando una risa de su parte, pero lo único que escuche fueron aplausos.

-¿T-te gusto?- pregunte de forma tímida.

-Me encanto... Tienes talento...- dijo.

Sentí su mano en mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos y me encuentro con una sonrisa de orgullo dibujada en su rostro.

-Eres el primero en escucharme cantar...- le dije.

-A este paso voy a ser el primero en todo- dijo.

-Jaja..- reí ante su comentario.

Pero de una forma u otra, el era el primero y siempre lo seria.

-ooo-

Bueno... Eso es todo por hoy! Ya voy a decir lo de las palabras que marque que mencione.

*En el sueño Winx: se llama el tercer ending de esta serie... Me pereció adecuado con la historia lo que quiere transmitir esta canción... Si alguna parte de la canción esta mal avisenme atrá vez de un review.

*Sakura: es el nombre una planta que no me doy cuenta que fruto da.

*Shinjitsu No Uta: así se llama el quinto ending de InuYasha.

Gracias por leer. Espero que alguien siga leyendo la historia... Cuidense todos y todas, los quiero! Besos!


	16. Reencuentro

Hola! Cómo se encuentran? Bien... Voy a contestar al los reviews:

Euge(si es que te puedo llamar así): Si te gusto la canción te recomiendo escuchar la canción Shinjitsu No Uta, te recomiendo escuchar Fukai Mori que es el segundo ending de la serie InuYasha. Yo personalmente prefiero la versión en japones de ambas canciones pero cada uno tiene sus gustos... Y si Riven es el primero en la vida de Musa, ya que fue, es y sera el único en su vida. Es él único que es capaz de entenderla... Bueno en el fic, porque en realidad en la serie Riven es capaz de hacerla perder la paciencia en menos de 5 minutos, jajaja. Saludos a todo Argentina y... ¿De qué parte sos?...

BbyPrincess555: Gracias a vos por leer mi historia. Y si esta historia es una mezcla de Twilight y Winx, pero quedo bien... Espero que hayas escuchado las canciones que mencione el capítulo pasado. Besos y cuidate.

Les mando un beso gigante a el resto de mis lectoras!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi.

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

De eso estaba segura. Nunca en mi vida iba a existir una persona que se adentre tanto como él en mi corazón.

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre?...- me pregunto colocando sus manos en mi cintura.

-Se llama Wa-Nin...- le respondí abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Es un lindo nombre...- menciono.

-Ella es de descendencia japonesa...- le dije.

-¿Alguna vez fuiste a Japón?- me pregunto.

-Si... de niña a visitar a mis abuelos maternos. Es un lugar hermoso...- le mencione-. Y tu, ¿has ido?- le pregunte.

-Si, hace...- no termino de hablar ya que oímos ruidos que provenían de la cocina.

-¿Qué sera?- pregunte.

Caminé hacia la cocina y me encontré con la sorpresa de estaba Jared y Darcy destruyendo todo.

-Mira... Se arreglaron de nuevo...- dijo Jared con la mirada oscurecida.

-¿Por qué no lo celebramos?- dijo Darcy mientras agarraba fuertemente mi brazo y me jalaba contra ella.

Me tiro contra Jared y él me abrazo con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar.

-Si no quieres que se muera sera mejor que nos dejes ir...- dijo Jared acercando su boca a mi cuello como una amenaza.

-¿En cerio te crees que voy a dejar que la muerdas?-dijo Riven antes de mostrarles los colmillos.

-Sé que eres capaz de hacernos daño, pero no creo que quieras asustarla- dijo Darcy con una sonrisa que haría salir corriendo a cualquier persona con un cuarto de cerebro.

-Riven...- dije con voz llena de temor.

Llorar, quería llorar de miedo principalmente. Miedo a que me lastimen, a que lo lastimen a él, a que lo... maten.

No hizo nada... Me vio dolido, con tristeza. Pero no se interpuso por miedo a que Jared o Darcy me lastimaran.

-Buen chico...-dijo Jared empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

-No creas que lo hago por que te quiero...-le respondió con la voz cargada de odio.

-Vamos...-dijo Darcy.

Jared asintió y me coloco en su espalda antes de salir corriendo de mi casa.

-¡RIVEN!-grite con todas mis fuerzas antes de soltar lágrimas.

Corrieron más rápido de lo que creí.

-Aquí...-dijo Jared tirándome al suelo con muy poca delicadeza.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi que era el bosque que aparecía en mis sueños.

No. no podía ser verdad.

-¿Qué quieren de mi?- pregunte con la poca voz que me quedaba.

No me respondieron, solo se acercó Darcy y me ato las manos, los pies y me amordazo.

-Buena idea, amor...- le dijo Jared a Darcy.

-De ese modo no podrá pedir ayuda.- le respondió.

Quise gritar por ayuda pero me fue inútil. No podía moverme y mucho menos hablar... Este era mi fin y no lo iba a poder evitar.

-Vamos-dijo Darcy.

Se fueron y me dejaron en aquel bosque oscuro.

-¡RIVEN!- grite mordiendo el trapo que me habían puesto en la boca.

Nada... No apareció.

-Riven...- dije llorando.

Las lágrimas salían una tras otra de mis ojos. No lo podía evitar, me sentía sola.

-Musa...- dijo una voz femenina a mis espaldas.

Esa voz era la misma que sonaba en mis sueños.

-¿Mamá?- pregunte con miedo a que no sea.

-Musa no llores...- me dijo esa misma voz cada vez más cerca.

-Mamá- murmure.

-Aquí estoy...- dijo colocándose delante de mi.

No lo podía creer. No podía creer que mi madre siga viva.

-Ayudame...-le pedí con dificultad debido a que me estaba lastimando el trozo de tela que me habían colocado en la boca.

Me saco la tela y me desato.

La abracé con fuerza cuando pude moverme.

-Te extrañe mucho...-le dije entre llanto.

-Yo también...- me dijo acariciándome la cabeza.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Fui a la casa que compro tu padre y encontré a un chico parado en la cocina, parecía estar en un trance.- me dijo.

-¿Riven seguía allí?- le pregunte.

-Si... Me dijo que tenía que salvarte, me dijo donde encontrarte.- me dijo.

-Gracias...- le dije mientras me paraba.

-Vamos a casa que debe de seguir allí- dijo ella.

Me pare y empecé a caminar por donde ella me decía.

-Es simpático...-dijo mientras caminábamos por la calle.

-Es una buena persona y él es mi pareja...- dije algo avergonzada.

-Con razón me pidió que te salvara, porque si él iba te iban a matar y eso era lo que quería evitar.- dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro.

-Gracias por apoyarme, a pesar de los años que estuvimos separadas- le dije.

Llegamos a casa y vi a Riven caminado de un lado a otro.

-¡Riven!- grite al verlo.

-Musa...- dijo él con la voz llena de alivio.

Corrió rápidamente y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias...- le dijo a mi madre.

-Gracias a ti por decirme donde estaba mi hija...- dijo ella.

Riven la miro sorprendido y luego me vio a mi.

-¿Eres su madre?- pregunto con miedo.

Seguramente pensaba que mi madre se iba a interponer en nuestra relación.

-Si, y no te preocupes. No tengo nada contra la persona que esta con mi hija.- le dijo con voz baja y tranquila.

-Ah... Hubiera sido su padre y estaba muerto.-dijo.

-Eso tenlo por seguro. Y hablando de Ho-Boe, ¿Dónde esta?-pregunto.

-Él...- no sabía si decirle o no que se había casado y había formado otra familia.

-¿Él...?- dijo.

-Él se caso y se fue a vivir con la otra familia que tiene.- le dije mordiéndome la lengua.

-Bueno... De todas formas iba a pedirle el divorcio- dijo ella.

Eso me sorprendió mucho.

Mi madre nunca había expresado ningún tipo de odio hacia mi padre.

-Bueno sera mejor que me vaya, así ustedes pueden tener tiempo a solas.- dijo Riven antes de besarme.

-Hasta mañana.- dije.

Salió por la puerta.

Mi madre me miro con ternura.

-Por fin entendiste la canción...- me dijo.

-Si... Ahora sé a lo que te referías.- le dije.

-Vamos a dormir.- me dijo

-Claro- le respondí con una sonrisa.

Me sonrió y subió la escalera después de mi.

-Este es tu cuarto.- le dije señalando la puerta.

-Buenas noches- dijo antes de darme un beso en la frente.

Me fui a mi habitación, me puse el pijama y me acosté.

***Sueño***(Más bien un recuerdo).

_Estaba con Samanta afuera._

_-Sam. No seas mala...- dije._

_-Ah... esta bien, pero solo un ratito.- dijo ella._

_Me acosté en el suelo del bosque._

_-¡Musa!¡Samanta!- grito mi madre._

_-¡Vamos!- gritamos las dos al unisono._

_Corrimos hasta donde estaba mi mamá._

_-Sam, ya nos tenemos que ir...- dijo la madre de Sam._

_-Bueno. Hasta mañana Musa. Hasta mañana Wa-Nin.- grito ella mientras corría al auto._

_-Nos vemos.- dijo la madre de ella._

_Nos despedimos con la mano y entramos a la pequeña casa en la cual vivíamos._

_-Vamos a comer...-dijo ella de forma maternal._

_-¡SI!- grite._

_La verdad es que hacia casi 5 horas que no comía nada._

_Comimos en silencio._

_Sonó el teléfono._

_-¿Hola?- contesto mi madre-. ¡AH! Hola Ho-Boe... ¿Cómo esta todo por allá?... Ella esta bien... Bueno, nos vemos... Adiós..._

_-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte._

_Era raro que llamara mi padre y cuando lo hacía era porque quería algo._

_-Nada... Quiere que nos mudemos... Pero después lo hablo con él...- dijo mientras me tomaba en brazos._

_Me coloco en mi cama._

_-¿Qué quieres que te cante?- me pregunto._

_-Mm...- me quede pensando.-Grip* en español._

_-Bien...-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama-'' 7 estrellas que dispersas en el cielo azul están... Me parece vigilar y si en algo voy a errar, con su luz a la verdad sin duda me guiaran... Este mundo material ahogándonos, impide ver la realidad... Hay que descubrir el gran valor de la amistad rodeándonos... Siempre es mejor y de mucho más valor todo aquello que no ves, mas sin embargo en ello crees. Pues lo espiritual saldrá triunfante al final, es justo ya que su valor le des... Sea la amistad, el amor o la lealtad, cosas solo que encuentra solo en la eternidad... Estrellas iluminenme y que pueda distinguir que dirección deberé seguir... Estrellas iluminenme y que pueda distinguir que dirección deberé seguir...''- termino._

_Cerré los ojos y caí en el sueño más rápido de lo que pensaba..._

Abrí los ojos con pesadez.

Me pare y salí del cuarto en dirección al de mi madre para comprobar que todo aquello no fue una ilusión.

Abro la puerta despacio y veo a mi madre acostada en la cama.

-_Mejor la dejo dormir un poco más..._- pensé.

Cerré la puerta y baje a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para las dos.

Hice tostadas con café para ambas.

Me dirigí a su habitación a despertarla.

-Mamá...- dije a un lado de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa Musa?- me pregunto.

-El desayuno ya esta listo... Cuando quieras bajar y comerlo...- dije.

No dijo nada más y bajo.

Una vez que nos sentamos a comer el desayuno se me vino a la mente una pregunta que solo ella podría contestar.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- le pregunte con algo de miedo.

-Eso es algo complicado...- dijo ella.

-Pero... desapareciste casi 11 años...- le dije.

-Yo me fui para pedirle a una amiga que me transformara en vampiresa para poder curarme...- dijo con la mirada baja-. No quise volver por miedo a no poder controlar mi sed... Pero siempre estuve tu lado... Sé lo que te hizo Jared... Sé que tu padre se fue dejándote sola...- me dijo-. Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojada conmigo... Pero lo hice para protegerte.

-¿Crees que soy capaz de estar enojada con la persona que estuvo a mi lado en mi infancia?, ¿la qué nunca me dio la espalda?, ¿la qué me crió?- le pregunte.

Ella no respondió.

-Pues si crees eso, estas muy equivocada... Yo no te tome rencor porque sabía que por algo había sido y lo iba a entender.- le dije.

-Creo que has madurado.- me dijo.

-Al crecer sola, tienes que poner más atención a quienes te rodean... tiendes a preocuparte más por ellos que por ti misma.- dije mientras fregaba-. Pero que te hayan transformado explica porque Riven me pregunto si tu eras...- le comente intentando de cambiar de tema.

-Él se sorprendió, al igual que yo...- dijo de forma seria.

-¿Te enoja el hecho de que estoy con un vampiro?- le pregunte con temor a la respuesta.

-No, no me enoja... Solo me sorprende el hecho de que no le tengas miedo ni a él ni a mi.- dijo.

-Creo que ya no me sorprende lo que pueda encontrar en esta vida.- le respondí al mismo tiempo que terminaba de fregar.

-¿Quienes fueron los que te atacaron?- me pregunto.

-Jared mi ex-novio y Darcy su ex-novia.- dije.

-¿Por qué te atacaron?- me pregunto.

-Jared esta celoso de Riven, porque lo preferí a Riven y no a él. Y Darcy me quiere destruir por ''Hacer'' que su relación con Riven acabara.- le respondí.

Tenía que pensar una forma de decirle a mi madre que Samanta era un Lobo...

-ooo-

Bueno... Eso es todo por hoy! Ya voy a decir lo de las palabras que marque que mencione.

*Grip: es el 4 opening de InuYasha.

Le quiero decir que voy a poner varias canciones que a mi me gustan en mi perfil.

Gracias por leer. Espero que alguien siga leyendo la historia... Cuidense todos y todas, los quiero! Besos!


	17. Herida

Hola! Cómo están? Bien... Voy a contestar al los reviews:

BbyPrincess555: Gracias... Espero que no te haya causado muchos problemas con las canciones. Pasa por mi perfil que puse más canciones y puse el nombre de el grupo o cantante. Besos y cuidate.

Les mando un beso gigante a el resto de mis lectoras!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi.

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

Y eso iba a ser complicado.

-Mamá... ¿Qué pasaría si mi mejor amiga es un Licántropo?- le pregunte con voz baja.

-¿Samanta es un lobo?- me pregunto.

Yo solo asentí.

-Nada... No creo que me afecte el hecho de que lo sea...- dijo ella.

-¿En serio?- le pregunte.

-Si. Tu puedes estar junto a la persona que tu creas que es buena...- me dijo ella.

Corrí y la abracé con fuerza.

-¿Por qué nunca me dices que no a nada?- le pregunte con una risita.

-Porque me criaron de la misma forma...- me dijo ella acariciándome como si fuera un cachorro abandonado.

En eso tocaron la puerta.

-Voy.- dije separándome de mi madre.

Abrí y estaba Riven parado.

-Hola...- dijo él tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y besándome suavemente.

-Hola...- le respondí cuando dejo de besarme.

-Musa, voy a salir...- dijo mi madre.

-De acuerdo- le dije quitándome de la puerta.

Cuando se fue Riven entro cerrando la puerta.

-Creo que le voy a tomar cariño a tu madre..- me dijo al mismo tiempo que besaba mi cuello.

Casi me caigo de no ser por sus brazos que me sostenían firmemente la cintura.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte en un suspiro.

-Porque me permite estar a solas contigo...- dijo.

Me tomo en brazos y me coloco en el sillón. Me beso de forma demandante y exigente.

Se separo de mis labios para comenzar a atacar de la misma forma mi cuello.

-Riven...- jade de forma sonora cuando mordió mi cuello.

Él pareció volver a la normalidad ya que se alejo de mi de forma rápida.

-Lo siento...- dijo.

Me toque donde me había mordido y me ardió.

-Yo... Lo siento... No quería...- dijo él de forma incoherente.

Me paré y lo abracé.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada...- le dije para que se tranquilicé un poco.

-Te lastime... Te mordí...- me dijo él sin creerlo.

-No me importa siempre y cuando seas tu- le dije.

-No... Te debería importar porque eso puede llevarte a la muerte- me dijo serio y frío.

En eso tenía razón.

-Creo que ser humana tiene muchas desventajas- dije en un murmullo para mi misma al mismo tiempo que colocaba mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Tienes razón.- dijo él mientras quitaba el resto de la sangre de mi cuello.

No dije nada hasta que recordé algo.

-¿Te digiero algo anoche?- le pregunte.

-Bueno... Tecna y Layla casi me ahorcan cuando les dije que Jared y Darcy casi te matan...- dijo.

-Creo que Stella no es la única loca en ese lugar...- le dije con una leve risa.

Me sonrió y me acarició la mejilla antes de acercarse y besarme tiernamente loe labios.

-Te amo...- me dijo cuando me dejo respirar un poco.

-Yo también te amo...- dije mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis manos y lo volvía a besar.

Nos besamos un rato, pero necesitaba respirar.

Me miro el cuello de nuevo.

-Voy a tener que explicarle a tu madre lo que paso y como paso.- dijo acariciando la herida que tenía en ese lugar.

-Supongo...- dije.

No es que no quisiera que le diga, pero no quería que mi madre pensara que solo me quiere por la sangre.

-¿Le dijiste qué Samanta es un lobo?- me pregunto.

-Si... Y me dijo que podía ser amiga de quien yo quiera.- le dije mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con ella hace unas horas.

-Es bueno saber que sigue viva después de todo...- dijo más para si mismo.

-Tienes toda la razón...- le dije colocando mi cabeza en su frío pecho.

No dije nada más...

-ooo-

Creo que me quedo demasiado corto, pero bueno... fue lo que me salio.

Besos y espero poder escribir el próximo capítulo mucho más largo que este.


	18. Rencuentro, Sorpresas, Salidas Y Daño

Hola! Cómo se encuentran? Bien... A contestar los reviews:

BbyPrincess555: Si me preocupo, porque no quiero causarles problemas... Espero que te guste este capítulo y espero que este salga mucho más largooooo que el anterior, jaja... Besos y cuidate bien. Te quiero!

Dark Vampire Hanyou Girl: Si pienso hacerlo, gracias por la idea... Nombrame por algún review las canciones que quieras que ponga y las coloco en los recuerdos y los sueños que tiene Musa... Besos y de nuevo gracias!

-ooo-

Me preocupaba no saber en donde estaba mi madre... Tal vez fue de caza...

-Me voy a tener que acostumbrar a estar rodeada de vampiros...- dije con una risita.

-Te acostumbraras en seguida...- dijo dándome un beso en la punta de la nariz-. Me tengo que ir...

-Bueno... Pero vuelve más tarde...- le dije como una suplica.

-Te lo prometo...- dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Prendí la radio después de cerrar la puerta.

-Una de las canciones más pedidas por el público... ''Única'' de Winx Band...- dijo el locutor de la misma.

-''Un nuevo día  
El sol reluce y hoy será  
Una aventura  
Otro reto va a empezar  
Estamos listas  
Y ganaremos, si, porque  
Sin tener miedo  
Haremos frente a la maldad  
Somos soles  
Brillando en la oscuridad  
Ahora y siempre  
Lucharemos juntas pero

A veces yo me pierdo  
Un poco  
Y pienso solo en ti  
Recuerdo cuando decías  
Para mi eres

CORO:  
Única  
Tu créelo y quédate así  
Mágica  
Y vuela siempre con la fantasía  
Eres fortísima  
Luchando siempre con nosotras  
Sabes que  
Conozco todo lo que quieras tú  
Una Winx

Por fin es fiesta  
Haremos lo que quieras hoy  
Ir de compras, organizar un party  
Pues mañana  
Juntas de nuevo tú y yo  
Entre pociones  
La magia y la física  
Si estoy triste diréis vosotras eres

Coro:

Única  
Tu créelo y quédate así  
Mágica  
Y vuela siempre con la fantasía  
Eres fortísima  
Luchando siempre con nosotras  
Sabes que  
Conozco todo lo que quieras tú  
Una Winx

Eres extraordinaria

Creemos que es así como eres

Cerrando los ojos lo veras

Que eres siempre

Única  
Tu créelo y quédate así  
Mágica  
Y vuela siempre con la fantasía  
Eres fortísima  
Luchando siempre con nosotras  
Sabes que  
Conozco todo lo que quieras tú  
Una Winx

Única  
Única  
Mágica  
Única  
Cerrando los ojos lo verás

Ahora ya lo vez  
Eres única  
Una Winx''

-Aquí la escucharon la canción ''Única'' de Winx Band...- dijo de nuevo el locutor.

-_Linda melodía... La letra tampoco estaba mal..._- pensé antes de apagar la radio y acostarme en el sillón.

Cerré los ojos y caí rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

***Sueño***

_Caminaba por las calles nevadas de Melody..._

_-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunte a mi mamá que caminaba a mi lado._

_Ella sonrió antes de contestarme._

_-Vamos a la casa de la tía Sonya...- me dijo con su melodidiosa voz._

_La tía Sonya era muy buena conmigo. Nunca me negaba nada, no me retaba cuando hacía algo mal. Ella era igual a mi madre, irradiaban paz de su interior._

_-Bien...- dije mientras veía a los niños jugar con la nieve que había en la plaza._

_Me reí al ver como hacían los niños muñecos de nieve, ángeles en ella e incluso una guerra de nieve._

_-¿Podemos mañana venir a jugar al parque con la nieve?- le pregunte a mi mamá cuando giramos en la esquina en dirección a la casa de mi tía._

_-Si, mañana venimos con la tía y los primos a jugar al parque...- dijo ella con una sonrisa angelical._

_No respondí, solo le de volví la sonrisa que me estaba regalando, dejándole ver los braquet que me habían puesto la semana pasada de color rosa._

_Llegamos a la casa de mi tía._

_-Hola Tía...- le dije en la puerta._

_-Hola muñeca. ¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto mientras me aupaba._

_-Bien. ¿Los primos?- le pregunte cuando me bajo._

_-Están arriba.- me dijo._

_Subí corriendo la escalera derecho al cuarto de mis primos._

_-¡Hola Julio!. ¡Hola Mike!- los salude antes de tirarme sobre Julio._

_-Hola Musita...- me digieron los al unisono._

_Julio era el más grande, él tenia 10 años. Era de piel blanca como yo. Tenía el pelo negro como la noche y era muy tranquilo. Mike tenia 9, también es de piel blanca. Él tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y era muy inquieto._

_-¿Qué haces por acá?- me pregunto Mike sacándome de arriba de su hermano._

_-Vine a visitarlos con mi madre, o ¿quieres que me vaya?- le pregunte con voz desafiante._

_-Solo era una duda.- me respondió._

_Me reí._

_-¿Qué hacían?- les pregunte sentándome en una de las camas de la habitación._

_-Jugábamos a los vídeo-juegos – me dijo Julio sentándose a mi lado._

_-¿A cuál?- les pregunte._

_-A uno de guerra- me dijo Mike sentándose del otro lado._

_Me sentí rodeada._

_-¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?- les pregunte mientras tomaba un control._

_-Claro... Pero voy a cambiarlo por uno menos violento, para que no quedes con un trauma desde tan chiquita.- dijo Julio sacudiendo mi cabello._

_-Jaja- me reí._

_Sonrió y cambio el juego. Me llevaba muy bien con ellos a pesar de que había diferencia de edad y de sexo, siempre habían sido muy buenos y cariñosos conmigo al igual que Samanta._

_Ella también era amiga de ellos._

_-Creo que este es menos violento que el otro.- le dijo mostrándole la tapa de juego a Mike._

_-Si...- le dijo como respuesta._

_Lo coloco y tomo el segundo control él._

_-Te voy a enseñar a jugar, ¿te parece bien Musa?- me pregunto._

_-Si me parece bien...- le dije._

_-Solo hay que explicarle después a la Tía Wa-Nin que volvimos a su hijita una viseada con los vídeo-juegos- dijo Mike como chiste._

_Julio me explico lo básico y después empezamos a jugar. A decir verdad nunca pensé que un vídeo-juego me fuera a entretener tanto._

_-Musa, nos tenemos que ir.- dijo mi madre desde la puerta._

_-Ah. ¿No me puedo quedar a dormir?- le pregunte._

_-Bueno, esta bien... Voy a casa y te traigo las cosas para que duermas...- me dijo._

_-¡Gracias!-le grite._

_-Genial.- dijo Julio._

_Jugamos un rato más._

_-Tengo sueño- dije bostezando y con voz suavecita._

_-Yo también.- dijo Mike en las mismas condiciones que yo._

_-Hay que esperar a que venga la tía para que te cambie de ropa.- dijo Julio refiriéndose a mi._

_Dicho eso y mi mamá apareció en seguida._

_Me cambio de ropa._

_-Buenas noches... Te portas bien con los primos.- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente-. Cuidalá Julio._

_-Claro tía.- dijo él abrazándome por la espalda._

_-Hasta mañana.- dijo saliendo por la puerta._

_-¿Ahora si puedo dormir?- pregunte mientras giraba la cabeza en dirección a Mike._

_-Si... ¿Con quién va a dormir?- le pregunto a Julio mientras apagaba la televisión._

_-Conmigo...- dijo._

_-Bueno.- dijo Mike acomodándose en su cama dispuesto a dormir._

_Julio se acostó y yo me acosté acomodando mi cabeza en su pecho._

Desperté al sentir que alguien sacudía mi hombro.

-Despierta Musita...- dijo una voz masculina.

-Mm... 5 minutos más.- dije a quien sea.

-¿Qué?, ¿no vas a saludar a tus primos?- me pregunto otra voz masculina.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

-¡Julio!. ¡Mike!- grite al verlos.

-¿Cómo haz estado?- dijo Julio abrazándome.

-Bien... ¿Ustedes?... Hace años que no los veía- les dije mientras iba y abrazaba a Mike.

-Nosotros estamos bien.- dijo Mike.

-¿Qué haz hecho estos años?- me preguntó Julio con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Nada... Ah, si tengo novio- les dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Con permiso de quien?- pregunto Mike algo serio.

-Con permiso mio. ¿A caso te pusiste celos?- le pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

-Si, me puse celoso.- dijo abiertamente.

-No vamos a dejar que estés con mala compañía- me dijo Julio con voz firme y seria.

En eso tocaron la puerta.

-Voy...- dije pasando entre los celosos de mis primos.

Abrí y estaba Riven.

-Riven.- lo salude antes de que él me bese.

-Te prometí que volvería.- dijo.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus fuertes manos y me beso.

-Te quiero presentar a mis primos-le dije una vez que dejo de besarme.

Le tome la mano y lo guíe hasta donde estaban mis primos.

-Riven ellos son mis primos: Julio y Mike. Mike, Julio él es Riven, mi novio-les dije como presentación.

-Un gusto.- dijo Riven extendiéndole la mano a Julio.

-Encantado de conocer al novio de mi primita.- dijo Julio con un tono poco amigable.

-Creo que podríamos llegar a llevarnos bien.- dijo Mike intentando de tranquilizar a su hermano.

-_Eso espero..._-pensé.

Sinceramente no tenía ganas de aguantar una guerra entre mi familia y mi novio. Porque iba a enojarme demasiado con ambos lados y les dejaría hablar y de ver a los tres.

-¿Vieron a mi mamá en el camino?- les pregunte a mis primos.

-Nos saludo y se quedo hablando con la nuestra.- dijo Mike rascándose la cabeza.

-Bueno entonces tenemos como tres horas antes de que lleguen...- dijo Julio.

-Bueno... ¿Hace cuanto que estas con Musa?- le pregunto Mike.

-Hace 3 meces.- dijo Riven abrazándome posesivamente de la cintura.

Julio le lanzo una mirada llena de odio a Riven...

-_Creo que se van a arrancar la cabeza en cualquier momento..._- pensé poniéndome algo tensa.

Sonó el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- pregunte.

-_Hola Musa._- dijo Sam del otro lado de la linea.

-Sam, ¿cómo estas?- le pregunte mientras subía las escaleras.

_-Bien y ¿vos?_- me pregunto.

-Bien... Tengo de visita a mis primos...- dije entrando a mi cuarto y cerrando la puerta de tras de mi.

-_Eso es bueno_.- dijo

-También esta Riven... Y mis primos se pusieron más celosos.- dije.

-_¿Decís que se peleen?_- pregunto ella.

-No lo sé... Pero Julio le lanzó una mirada asesina a Riven...-le dije.

No quería que se peleen. No quería que se hagan daño las personas que quiero.

-_Solo yo tengo un par de primos celosos y un novio igual_- pensé.

-_Creo que voy a tener que ir hasta tu casa para evitar que se maten_- dijo ella como chiste.

-No le veo la gracia Samanta.- le dije como regaño.

Ella se reía cuando lo más probable era que se arrancaran la cabeza.

-_Ya, ya... Además, ¿qué ibas a esperar de un par de chicos de 20 y 21 años?_- me pregunto.

-Buen punto...- murmure.

Tenía razón de una forma u otra. ¿Qué iba a esperar de un par de descerebrados 5 años más grandes que yo?. Bueno sin contar que tenía un novio que me lleva 115 años.

-_Es en serio... ¿Qué esperabas de dos personas que te quieren y aprecian?_- me pregunto.

-Que fueran un poco menos celosos...- dije recostándome en mi cama.

-_No van a ser menos celosos, y menos contigo. Ellos te quieren mucho y no van a dejar que te lastimen de nuevo._- dijo ella.

Eso era cierto... Un momento... ¿Cómo se enteraron que me habían roto el corazón?

-¿Les dijiste lo que me hizo Jared?- le pregunte casi gritando.

-_Si..._- dijo ella con la voz cargada de miedo.

-Se los iba a decir yo cuando los viera.- le dije.

-_Perdón, pero tenían que saber que un idiota le había roto el corazón a su primita._- dijo ella como defensa.

-Esta vez lo dejo pasar... Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, Sam.- le dije.

No podía volver a el pasado... Tampoco quería, porque gracias a ese suceso pude conocer a Riven, encontrar a mi madre y reencontrarme con mis primos.

-_Gracias por no ahorcarme_.- dijo ella con alivio.

-De nada... Bueno te dejo. Quiero ver si siguen todos enteros.-dije.

-_Chau, entonces_.- dijo ella.

-Te amo.- le dije sinceramente.

-_Yo también te amo._- dijo ella antes de colgar.

Baje y los vi discutiendo.

-Me voy media hora y ya se arrancan las cabezas.- dije yo desde el pie de la escalera.

-Se están peleando desde que subiste a hablar con Samanta- dijo Mike sentado en el sillón.

-¿Los intentaste de detener?.- le pregunte sentándome a su lado.

-Ya conoces a Julio.- dijo el suspirando.

-Si...- dije.

-¿Quieren dejar de hablar de nosotros?- dijo Julio.

-Detengan la pelea y dejamos de hablar de ustedes.- dije como condición.

-Me parece bien.- dijo Riven sentándose en el sillón de una plaza.

-¿Por qué peleaban?- le pregunte a Riven.

-Esta igual que Sam al principio- dijo él.

-¿Por qué quieres que termine con Riven?- le pregunte a Julio.

-Porque no te conviene... Él es igual que Jared...- dijo Julio.

-No soy igual que ese idiota...- dijo Riven a punto de saltar del sillón para comerse a Julio.

-_¿En qué lió me metí?_- pensé.

-Van a tener que llevarse bien. Porque no pienso terminar con Riven y no pienso dejar de hablar con mis primos.- les dije directamente a ambos.

-¿Eso va para mi también?- pregunto Mike.

-Si... Va para todos... No puede ser que me traten como un objeto que tiene que estar con quien le digan y no puede decir con quien realmente quiere estar.- les dije.

-Nosotros no te tratamos así...- dijo Julio.

-Si... Me estas tratando como un objeto. Yo soy una persona con cerebro. ¿No crees que estoy un poco grandecita para que venga alguien y me diga con quien puedo y no estar?.- le dije.

-Si, sos grande pero no quita el hecho de que puedas volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces- dijo él.

-No me puso limites mi madre cuando le dije que estaba con él.- le respondí señalando a Riven.

-¿Tu madre ya lo sabía?- me pregunto Mike sorprendido.

-Si...- dije.

-Guau...- dijo Mike.

A decir verdad Mike era él único que no me estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido para llevarme la contra.

-Veo que haz cambiado Musa...- dijo Julio decepcionado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunte confusa.

-A que ya no eres la misma niña que recordaba.- dijo.

-Creo que al estar sola durante 10 años casi, tuve que madurar antes para poder llegar hasta aquí- le dije.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Mike y Julio confundidos.

-Mi madre desapareció por 10 años y la dieron por muerta. Mi padre se caso y se fue a vivir con su otra familia.- dije conteniendo las lágrimas al recordar todo lo que había sufrido al no tener a una madre o a un padre a mi lado.

-Eso si que no lo sabía...- dijo Julio demasiado sorprendido.

-Cuando conocí a Riven me sentí protegida, mi instinto me dice que él nunca me va a hacer daño...- dije llorando-. No quiero perder la persona que me ha apoyado y me a ayudado durante 4 meces.- termine diciendo.

Me miraron todos sorprendidos, solo que en el caso de Riven me miro con ternura.

-Pero eso aun no explica porque no se aleja de ti.- dijo Mike.

-No la dejo sola porque no quiero que pase por la misma soledad que yo.- dijo Riven.

-¿Por qué pasaste vos?- le pregunto Julio.

-Mi madre me abandono cuando yo tenía 3 años. A mi padre lo mataron por un ajuste de cuentas... estuve viviendo en las calles durante 2 años, hasta que conocí a los padres de un amigo, al cual considero mi hermano.- dijo él.

Sabía que se refería a Helia. Él y Riven siempre se llevaron bien por lo que he visto.

-Creo que debí haber cerrado la boca.- dijo Julio arrepentido.

-No te sientas mal- dije.

Me acerque a él y lo abracé con fuerzas. No podía enojarme con él.

-¿Me estas perdonando?-pregunto correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Te perdono... Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer.- le dije.

-Te lo juro.- dijo Julio antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y caminar junto a Mike a la puerta.

-¿Ya se tienen que ir?- les pregunte con un tono triste.

-Mañana venimos si podemos.- dijo Mike.

Se fueron.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa- dijo Riven tomándome de la cintura.

-Y una muy grande.- dije seria.

-Perdón... Pero me saco de quicio el hecho de que me digiera que no me iba a permitir estar cerca de ti.- dijo.

Parecía realmente arrepentido, y siendo sincera no me podía enojar con él.

-Estas perdonado.- dije abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Te prometo no ser tan rudo la próxima vez.- dijo él besándome el cuello.

-No me muerdas esta vez.- le murmure al oído.

-No lo voy a hacer...- dijo él en un susurro.

Dejo de besar mi cuello y me beso dulcemente los labios.

Yo sabía lo que Riven quería hacer, pero también sabia que no lo iba a hacer a menos que yo este realmente preparada.

Me recostó en el sillón y me miro a los ojos.

-No te voy a obligar a nada...- me dijo con ternura.

No le respondí, solo lo abracé fuertemente por el cuello ocultando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Creo que si te hago algo como esto- dijo llevando su mano izquierda a mi muslo derecho-, tu madre, Samanta y tus primos me comen vivo.- dijo mientras lo empezaba a acariciar.

Solté un suspiro al sentir sus caricias en esa zona de mi cuerpo.

La verdad es que no había tenido la misma reacción cuando Jared lo hacía. Capaz que mi cuerpo y mi cerebro me estaban intentando de decir que él quería hacer eso nada más conmigo y por eso no reaccionaba de la misma forma.

-Creo que te gusta que te toque aquí.- dijo apretándome el muslo con algo de fuerza.

-S-si- dije entrecortadamente debido a las sensaciones que enviaba por todo mi cuerpo.

Sonrió y mordió suavemente el lóbulo de mi oído, lo que hizo que gimiera por lo bajo.

-Me encanta saber las reacciones de tu cuerpo cada vez que te toco.- dijo con una leve risita.

Me reí con él.

Sentí que se abría la puerta, y casi me viene un ataque cuando vi a mi padre parado en ella.

Me sonroje a más no poder, pero era por la vergüenza que sentí cuando vio que Riven se encontraba arriba de mi.

-Papá...- dije sin creerlo.

-Te dejo sola casi 5 meces y me encuentro con esto- dijo él bastante enojado.

Riven se levanto y se quedo parado al lado del otro sillón. Me miro con ojos arrepentidos, era como si supiera que mi padre me iba a matar cuando él se fuera.

-Puedo explicarlo...- le dije en un intento de que me escuchara.

-No quiero escuchar nada...- me dijo firme y serio.

Sabía que no iba a escuchar, sabía que no iba a prestarme atención.

-Quiero que te vallas...- le dijo mi padre a Riven.

-Claro señor...- dijo Riven antes de mirarme muy arrepentido.

Lo mire con tristeza.

Riven salió y mi padre cerro la puerta un minuto después.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?...- me dijo casi en un grito.

-Yo... Yo...- dije incoherentemente.

No sabía que decirle. No sabía como se lo iba a tomar mi padre el hecho de que tuviera novio.

-Ve a tu cuarto... Estas castigada... No vas a salir de esta casa hasta que yo diga lo contrario.- dijo de forma directa.

No respondí, solo hice lo que dijo. No quería dejar de ver a Riven o a mi madre solo porque él lo diga. No podía estar lejos de mi madre ahora que sabía que estaba viva. No podía ni quería.

Subí a mi cuarto y llame a Samanta para contarle lo que acababa de pasar.

-H-hola Sam- dije cuando contesto.

-_Hola... ¿Qué te pasa?-_ me pregunto ella preocupada.

-Mi padre me encontró con Riven- le dije mientras me tiraba a la cama.

_-¡¿Qué!?_- pregunto ella en un grito.

Ella sabía como era mi padre en estos aspectos, y por eso se notaba que estaba con el miedo a flor de piel.

-Que mi padre me encontró con Riven mientras nos besábamos...- dije mientras dejaba que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por mis mejillas que se encontraban rojas.

-_¿Ya llego tu madre?_- me pregunto algo esperanzada.

-No... mi madre esta hablando con mi Tía Sonya...- le dije.

-_Creo que vas a estar unas cuantas horas encerrada en tu habitación._- dijo ella.

-Para peor no deja que nadie entre, sino te decía que vengas...- dije.

-_Que mal... Pero, ¿qué hace por acá?_- pregunto.

La verdad es que no había pensado en eso.

-No lo sé...- le dije.

-_Bueno... Te dejo en un rato te llamo... Lo que pasa es que tengo que ayudar a mi hermana con la comida y todo eso._- dijo ella.

-No importa... Besos, hablamos en un rato...- le dije antes de colgar.

Prendí la radio y puse un disco de Winx Band y comencé a cantar.

-''Me ciento en el pasado  
Y voy un viaje así mi futuro  
Quien verdaderamente soy  
Un día comprenderé

Ya cuenta me la historia de un reino  
Y una niña y  
De una princesa que no sabe  
Donde esta el mundo  
Que ha dejado

Y que será  
De mi vida ahora  
Nada va a ser lo mismo  
En las páginas de mi destino  
Escribiré el final  
Feliz que quiero yo

Dime ese mundo  
Donde esta  
Sigue esa voz dentro de ti

Dime ese mundo  
Donde esta  
Sigue esa voz dentro de ti.''

Me hacía sentir bien las canciones de esta banda, me tranquilizaban.

Paso a la siguiente.

-''Pronto estarás  
Ya lo verás  
Junto a mí...

Winx, pon tu mano junto a mí  
Y así crecerá el poder  
El poder que nos dará victoria

Winx, tu sonrisa encantará,  
todo lo iluminará,  
y muy juntos volaremos alto

Pronto estarás  
Ya lo verás  
Junto a mí...

Con la magia resplandece el cielo  
La aventura está por comenzar  
Lo verás...

En las nubes no hay espacio ni tiempo  
Disfruto más la vida con la imaginación  
Todo yo lo puedo

Winx,  
pon tu mano junto a mí  
Y así crecerá el poder  
El poder que nos dará victoria

Winx, nuestro grupo es el mejor  
La amistad ya nos unió  
Sólo podemos vencer  
Lo haremos

Winx, el mágico Winx  
en el cielo verás

un rayo de luz brillar,  
Bajo el signo de Winx.''

-_Como me gustaría que mi mundo fuera como el que ellas describen_- pensé.

-''Winx, las chicas del Club Winx...  
Amigas y además,  
tan unidas, verás,  
somos las mejores es Club Winx

Winx, las chicas del club winx...  
amigas y además tan unidas verás, el grupo ganará,  
las chicas del club winx,  
felices siempre estarán  
que hacia el cielo volar.

¡Es mágico sentir que es nuestro Club Winx!.''

-Cuando va a ser el día en que me deje hacer mi vida...- murmure.

Dejé cantar, solo deje que la música llenara cada parte de mi ser. Hasta que caí dormida.

***Sueño***

_Veía a la gente de la mudanza ir de un lado a otro llevándose los muebles y cajas con objetos de mucho valor de mi padre._

_-¿Cuándo va a ser el día que nos quedemos en un lugar por más de 1 año?- me pregunte a mi misma en un pensamiento._

_Suspire y entre a la parte trasera del coche de mi padre, colocándome los auriculares para encerrarme en mi mundo._

_-Creo que voy a escuchar ''Oyendo Mi Canción Comprenderás'' de Winx Band...- pensé._

_Puse la canción._

_-''El amor no es como un juego,  
Tal vez un día lo entenderás,  
Ya que cuando me besas solo frío siento en ti..._

Muchas palabras tiene el corazón guardadas,  
No, no, no es fácil quererte a ti.

Me pierdo entre recuerdos,  
Tu sonrisa y lágrimas,  
Si miro en tus ojos, yo no se a donde estas.

No dejes que se acabe,  
Ahora abre tu puerta,  
oh, todo sera inútil ya...

Tú dime cuando acabara, de vivir a la mitad,  
Me agarras, me dejas y luego que va a pasar,  
Esta vez no depares pues mi vida es rock and roll,  
Oyendo mi canción comprenderás,  
Donde esta el amor y tal vez será...

Deja de jugar y ahora hazme sentir así,  
Soy para ti importante, como tu eres para mi,  
y digo ahora basta se acaba ya la fiesta,  
Voy a pensar mucho más en mí...

Tú dime cuando acabara, de vivir a la mitad,  
me agarras, me dejas y luego que va a pasar,  
Esta vez no depares pues mi vida es rock and roll,  
Oyendo mi canción comprenderás,  
Donde esta el amor y tal vez será...''

_Me deje llevar por la música y la melodía de esa canción._

Me desperté al sentir la puerta de mi habitación abrirse.

-¿Quien es?- pregunte con la voz adormilada.

-Soy yo Musa...- dijo mi madre.

-¿Cómo entraste?- le pregunte.

-Por la puerta principal... Riven me contó lo que sucedió- dijo ella sentándose en la cama.

-Lo más probable es que este organizando la mudanza para otro lugar...- dije al borde de el llanto.

-Musa...- dijo.

-No quiero irme... No quiero dejar a Riven... No me quiero alejar de mis amigos... No quiero estar separada de ti otra vez...- dije llorando.

No lo podía evitar... Me sentía bacía por dentro de tan solo saber que eso iba a ocurrir.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas... No voy a dejarte sola... Ni yo, ni Riven...- dijo ella pasando sus manos por mis mejillas intentando de secar las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de mis ojos.

La mire con los ojos vidriosos y la abracé con fuerza... Miedo sentía al pensar que iba a estar lejos de todos ellos, de mi vida...

-No me quiero ir... No quiero...- dije mientras lloraba cada vez más fuerte.

Y yo que pensaba que Darcy y Jared eran un problema.

En eso oigo que la puerta de mi cuarto se abre.

-¿Wa-Nin?- pregunto mi padre sorprendido.

-Si, soy yo Ho-Boe...- dijo ella mientras dejaba de abrazarme.

-¿Cómo es posible que sigas viva?- pregunto mi padre.

-Yo desaparecí durante 10 años... Nunca se dijo que estaba muerta...- dijo ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto.

-Vine a estar con mi hija... y a que me des la patria potestad de ella.- dijo ella.

La miro sorprendido, pero serio a la vez.

-¿En serio crees que voy a dejar que te quedes con Musa?- le pregunto él firme.

-Si... Si no te voy a demandar por abandono y yo si tengo pruebas de que la dejaste y te fuiste con otra- le dijo mi madre con su voz suave.

Sabía que mi madre iba a luchar para que me quedara con ella. No se iba a dar por vencida.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- pregunto él.

-Me lo contó mi hija cuando decidí volver- le dijo.

De una forma u otra se lo había dicho cuando le dije que se caso.

-Pero...- dijo.

No tenía nada a favor mi padre.

-Te voy a pedir por favor que te vallas de la casa...- le dijo mi madre.

-Esta es mi casa.- dijo él.

-La casa es de quien la habita, y tu no vives en ella...- dijo mi madre.

No dijo nada más, solamente salio por la puerta.

-Creo que vas a precisar un abogado.- le dije con una risita.

-Si... ¿Conoces alguno?- dijo ella siguiéndome el juego.

Nos reímos juntas. Extrañaba estar de esta forma con ella.

-Creo que tienes que dormir un rato más...-dijo ella.

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunte.

-Son las... 02:15 a.m.- dijo.

Me sorprendí al escuchar la hora.

-En ese caso, buenas noches...- le dije cuando me volví a acostar.

-¿Te vas a dormir con la ropa puesta?- me pregunto.

En ese instante caí en la cuenta de que no me había quitado la ropa.

-No me di cuenta...-le dije cuando comencé a quitarme la camisa.

Cuando termine de cambiarme de ropa, me acosté dispuesta a dormir un rato.

-Buenas noches...- dijo antes de salir de mi cuarto.

Cerré los ojos e intente de recordar alguna canción para poder dormirme.

No... Nada.

Me pare y salí del cuarto.

-¿Mamá?- le pregunte.

-¿Si, cariño?- dijo ella.

-¿Me puedes cantar para que duerma?- le pregunte con la mirada baja.

Tenía vergüenza.

-Por supuesto.- dijo ella mientras iba a mi habitación.

Me acosté y ella se acostó a mi lado.

-¿Qué quieres que canté?- me pregunto.

-No sé...- le respondí.

-¿Qué tal ''En Esta Noche De Luna''?- me pregunto.

-Me parece bien...- le dije con una leve sonrisa.

_-'_'Na na na na na

Un vacío en mi interior  
que ya nada podrá llenar  
tu te fuiste y mi alma no, nunca se podrá curar.

Nada silencioso oye tu voz  
susurrándome  
y ahora que se fue  
ya no estas aquí  
ya nada tiene sentido en mi

Un río alado es mi corazón  
y sola estoy,  
o, sola estoy.

Un gran océano hay sobre mi,  
y nada azul,  
si ya estoy sin ti.

Luna y estrellas no veré más,  
oh no no no  
Luna y estrellas no veré más''.

Termino de cantar y me beso la frente.

-Espero que ahora si puedas dormir...- dijo cuando se salió de mi cuarto.

Cerré los ojos y caí en un sueño profundo...

Me desperté al sentir los rayos del sol sobre mi cara.

-Ah...- suspire y me levante.

Me dirigí al baño para poder despertarme del todo.

-_Voy a tener que pensar como explicarle a Mike y a Julio el conflicto que tuve con mi padre anoche.._.- pensé cuando termine.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto para poder vestirme cuando vi que mi madre lo estaba ordenando.

-No tienes porque ordenar mi desorden.- le dije.

-Quise hacerlo...- dijo-. Ya te prepare el desayuno- termino diciendo.

-Bueno... Pero antes de desayunar me gustaría vestirme...- le dije entre risas.

Ella solo sonrió y salió del cuarto para que pudiera vestirme más tranquila.

Una vez que termine de vestirme baje a la cocina.

-Eso se ve rico...- le dije cuando me senté a comer.

-Espero que te guste- dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando probé su comida casi me desmayo.

-¡Esta bien rico!- le dije.

-Me alegra que te siga gustando mi comida.- dijo ella con su tono de voz bien suave.

-¿Qué paso anoche después de que me dormí?- le pregunte preocupada.

-Hable con tu padre... y me contó algo que me sorprendió mucho.- dijo ella seria.

Me helé en ese momento. ¿Le habrá dicho lo que vio entre Riven y yo?

.¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunte con miedo.

-Me dijo que Riven estaba tocando zonas de tu cuerpo que no debía... Y tu estabas disfrutándolo...- me dijo mientras clavaba su mirada en mi.

-No era mi intención defraudarte.- le dije bajando la mirada.

-¿Defraudarme?... Solo quiero que cuando vayan a hacerlo se encierren en tu habitación para tener un poco de privacidad.- dijo ella.

-¿No vas a castigarme?- le pregunte sorprendida.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- me pregunto confusa.

-Porque hice algo que estaba mal...- le dije con una risita.

Ella me miro de una manera tierna.

-No esta mal el hecho de que quieras hacerlo con él... Solo el lugar... Ahí cualquier persona los podría ver lo están haciendo..- dijo ella caminando hacia mi.

Me reí ante su comentario.

-Ah!...- dijo ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte.

-Te quiero mostrar algo que vi aquí cuando estabas dormida.- dijo cuando empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Me hizo una seña para que la siguiera. Y así lo hice.

-¿Qué me quieres mostrar?- le pregunte.

-Esto...- dijo abriendo la puerta.

Abrió la puerta dejando ver el piano que ella tocaba cundo yo era chica.

-Creí que lo había tirado...- dije sin poder creerlo.

-Antes de irse me dijo que te digiera en donde estaba...- dijo mientras se sentaba y lo abría.

Me traía muchos recuerdos... Canciones y melodías que ella tocaba para tranquilizarme.

-¿Quieres tocarlo?- me pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-No me acuerdo casi nada...- le dije sentándome a su lado.

-Solo dejate llevar por el sonido y vas a ver que te va a salir naturalmente...- me dijo ella.

Hice lo que me dijo. Solo me deje llevar por el sonido que emitía el piano cada vez que apretaba una tecla. Estaba tocando una canción de cuna que ella me tocaba cuando tení años...

Cuando termine de tocar ella me miro a los ojos con ternura infinita.

-¿Cómo es posible que te sigas acordando de esa canción?- me pregunto.

-Yo recuerdo todas las canciones que vos tocabas y cantabas.- le dije con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Me de volvió la sonrisa.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

Baje las escaleras y fui a abrir.

-¡Hola!- le dije a Riven.

-¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto preocupado.

-Bien...- le dije con una sonrisa.

No respondió, solo me miro a los con ternura y preocupación.

-Siento lo de ayer- dijo después de un rato.

-No importa... Mi madre ya le dejo muy en claro los puntos...- dije al recordar las palabras que ella le había dicho de forma directa.

Tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me beso de forma suave. Intentaba de comprender su reacción... Estaba claro que estaba preocupado, que no quería que por ''su'' culpa me encierren en esta casa.

-¿No estas enojada conmigo?- me pregunto.

-No... No lo estoy...- le dije sonrojada.

-Bueno en ese caso... ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa que Tecna y Layla te quieren ver?- me propuso.

-Claro... Deja que le pregunte a mi madre...- dije.

-Ve, no hay problema...- me dijo ella.

No me había dado cuenta que se encontraba a mi lado.

-Gracias...- le dije antes de abrazarla.

Salimos de casa y vi una moto.

-¿En eso vamos a ir?- le pregunte cuando me entregó un casco.

La verdad es que había tenido una muy mala experiencia con Sam en una moto.

-Si...- dijo mientras se reía y tomaba el otro.

Me ayudo a subirme.

-¿Te dan miedo las motos?- me pregunto cuando prendió el motor.

-Algo...- le respondí.

-Agarrate fuerte de mi.- dijo antes de empezar a andar.

Lo abracé fuertemente cuando empezamos a andar.

-¿Por qué te dan miedo?- me pregunto.

-Porque hace 2 años me subí a una con Sam y chocamos contra un poste de luz...- le dije.

Oculté mi rostro en su espalda. No me gustaba que la gente supiera de mis miedos.

-¿Cómo hicieron para llevárselo puesto?- me pregunto entre serio y divertido.

-No lo sé...- le respondí sinceramente.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, la mire embelesada ante el tamaño de la misma.

-Creí que cuando dijiste casa te referías a una como la mía y no una tres veces más grande.- le dije cuando baje de la moto.

-A Stella le gustan las casas grandes...- dijo.

Me quise reír pero vi a las chicas correr hacia mi.

-Ya te habíamos extrañado...- dijo Bloom cuando Stella me estaba arrastrando para entrar.

-¡No la maten!- oí como grito Riven.

-¡No lo haremos!...- dijo Layla.

Me llevaron escaleras arriba y me metieron a una habitación.

-Cuentanos todo...- dijo Stella saltando de un lado a otro.

-¿Contarles qué?- le pregunte mientras las miraba confusa.

-Lo que sucedió anoche con Riven obviamente.- dijo Tecna sentándose en el suelo.

Me sonroje e intente irme pero Bloom había cerrado la puerta.

-¡Me quiero ir!- le grite.

-Ah. No seas mala y cuentanos.- me dijo Layla.

Resople molesta. ¡¿Cómo les iba a contar algo que me daba vergüenza de solo pensarlo?!.

-¿Por qué quieren saberlo?- les pregunte.

Si tenía que contarles, quería saber porque.

-Porque queremos saber por que cuando Riven volvió a casa casi rompe todo...- dijo Flora.

-Me... Me...- no complete la frase.

-Vamos... No tengas vergüenza... Puedes confiar en nosotras...- me dijo Roxy.

-Él y yo estábamos en la misma situación que nos encontraste Stella...- le dije.

-¡¿Lo hicieron!?- gritaron todas a la misma vez.

-No, no... Apareció mi padre y nos encontró así y luego lo sacó de la casa...- les dije.

-¡Que persona más inoportuna!- grito Stella.

-Stella, yo aún no he superado lo que me hizo Jared...- le dije con la vista baja.

-Lo vas a superar...- me dijo Flora.

-Eso espero...- murmure.

-¿Qué te paso en el cuello?- me pregunto Roxy.

-Riven me mordió...- le dije.

-Sabía que iba a hacer lo mismo.- dijo Roxy enojada.

-Lo hizo inconscientemente...- dije para defenderlo.

-Inconsciente o no te lastimo...- dijo Tecna.

-Por eso mismo dije que no debía acercarse a ti...- dijo Roxy.

-¿Bebió de tu sangre?- me pregunto Bloom.

-No...- le respondí-. Solo me mordió... Yo pensé que se iba a alimentar de mi pero se alejó rápidamente de mi cuando olió la sangre en esa zona de mi cuerpo.- le dije.

-Él no es capaz de lastimarla Roxy...- le dijo Layla.

-Aún no puedo creer como hace para estar cerca de vos sabiendo que te puede matar en menos tiempo del que ocupas para respirar.- dijo Roxy en un suspiro.

-Creo que el deseo de protegerla de todo, incluso de si mismo, es más fuerte que el impulso animal.- le dijo Bloom.

Me quede estática cuando Bloom dijo eso. Sabía que él daría su vida inmortal por protegerme, pero no sabía que le costaba contenerse a morderme cada vez más.

-Nosotras también la vamos a proteger a pesar de el riesgo...- digieron Layla y Tecna al mismo tiempo.

-Todas la protegeremos a pesar del riesgo o del lugar...- dijo Flora.

-Bueno, pero ahora hay que salir y disfrutar del paisaje.- dijo Stella.

-Pero...- fue lo único que pude decir ya que Stella me saco de ese cuarto para meterme a otro.

-Hay que cambiarte de ropa...- dijo ella mientras comenzaba a quitarme la camisa azul que llevaba puesta.

-¡No crees que soy capaz de desvestirme sola!- le grite.

No respondió, solo me termino de desvestir y me colocó una bata de seda, para después sentarme en una silla y empezar a lavarme el cabello.

-¡STELLA!- grite.

-¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE?! ¡NO TE ESTOY MATANDO, NI NADA PARECIDO!- me respondió en un grito que casi me deja sorda.

Vi que el resto entraba a la habitación.

-Tecna ve pintándole las uñas de los pies y Layla la de las manos.- le dijo.

-En eso estamos.- digieron antes de agarrar mi pie izquierdo y mi mano derecha para empezar a darle un tratamiento de pedicura y manicura.

-Flora ve y dile a los chicos que vamos a salir...- le dijo Stella.

-Entendido.- dijo Flora antes de salir.

-Roxy termina de enjuagarle el pelo que voy a elegirle la ropa con Bloom..- dijo Stella.

-Claro..- dijo antes de ponerse a trabajar en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué hice para que me estén dándome tantos tratamientos?- le pregunte.

-Ella es así...- dijo Tecna cambiando de pie.

Suspire. No podía discutir con Stella porque iba a ser lo mismo que la nada.

-Termine...- dijo Roxy sentándose a mi lado.

Deje que Layla me tomara la mano izquierda.

-_Creo que me podría a acostumbrarme a esto..._- pensé.

Claro que me podría acostumbrar pero no soportaría estar tanto tiempo con Stella.

-La ropa ya esta seleccionada.- dijo Stella.

En eso siento que la puerta se abre.

-Ya se están aprontando.- dijo Flora.

-Bien...- dijo Stella antes de empezar a cepillarme el cabello.

-¿Vamos a salir o a ir a una boda?- le pregunte con una risita.

-No se tiene por que ir a un evento importante para verse bien...- dijo Stella.

-Listo..- digieron Layla y Tecna al unisono.

Me mire las manos y no lo podía creer. Layla me las había pintado de un color negro con rayas verdes fluorescentes en diagonal.

-Quedaron muy lindas.- dije.

-Termine...- dijo Tecna.

Mire mis pies. Tecna me las había pintado de rojo sangre las uñas.

-Tira la cabeza para atrás.- me dijo Stella.

Así lo hice para facilitarle el trabajo.

Me hizo duna cola de caballo bien alta y la ató con un listón rojo.

-Listo... La primera fase completada. Ahora a la segunda.- dijo Stella.

Me levanto y me llevo a el lugar donde estaba la ropa que me iba a poner.

-Te va a encantar...- dijo ella antes de abrir la puerta.

Casi me muero cuando vi el atuendo que ella y Bloom habían elegido para mi. Era un vestido rojo que me llegaba a mitad de muslo, con escote en V y con voleados en la parte de abajo. Unas botas de cuero negras de taco corrido que se prende por atrás. Y una chaqueta negra de manga ¾ .

-Es hermoso...- dije.

-Eres afortunada... Ninguna de nosotras lo a usado. Así que consideralo un regalo de nuestra parte..- dijo Stella antes de irse para que me pueda vestir.

Me quite la bata que llevaba puesta para comenzar a vestirme.

Una vez lista, abrí la puerta y salí para dirigirme a el lugar donde estaban ellas.

-Segunda fase completa... Ahora la última...- dijo Stella antes de tomar mi muñeca derecha y entrar a otra habitación.

Me sentó frente a un espejo y comenzó a maquillarme.

-Flora, Bloom... me pasan la caja con mis joyas...- le dijo cuando me estaba poniendo brillo en los labios.

-Claro...- le digieron.

Le trajeron la caja y Stella saco un collar de oro blanco con un dije en forma de de paloma, un anillo de plata con una esmeralda coronándolo.

-Creo que se hace tarde Stella...- dijo Flora.

Stella solo suspiro y se alejo de mi.

-¡AHHH! ¡QUEDASTE PRECIOSA!- gritaron todas.

-¿En serio?- pregunte.

Abrí los ojos y no me reconocí a mi misma. Parecía otra persona.

-¿Esa soy yo?- pregunte sin poder creerlo.

-Si... ¡Y USTEDES DECIAN QUE LA IBA A DEJAR MAL!- les grito Stella al resto.

-Ya, ya... Nos tenemos que cambiar rápido de ropa para salir...- dijo Layla.

-¿Me traes ropa?, porque me voy a quedar por si ellos llegan.- les dijo Tecna.

-Claro...- dijo Layla.

Salieron todas del cuarto.

-Se esmeraron en mi...-le dije a Tecna.

-Stella le quiere dar una sorpresa a Riven.- dijo ella.

-¿Sorpresa?- repetí confundida.

-No sé bien lo que planea hacer, pero echanos la culpa a nosotras si te dice algo...- dijo.

-Gracias, pero no tengo porque echarle la culpa a nadie.- dije.

No pensaba echarle la culpa ni a Stella ni a ninguna de ellas.

-Listo... Aquí tienes tu ropa Tecna...- dijo Layla.

-Gracias.- dijo cuando se empezó a desvestir.

Una vez que se termino de cambiar salimos.

-¿El resto?- le pregunte a Layla.

-No sé.-dijo Layla como respuesta.

-A lo mejor ya están afuera esperándonos con los chicos.- dijo Tecna.

Estábamos por salir cuando apareció Stella.

-Listo...- dijo ella.

-Ya se habían tardado...- le dijo Layla.

-La perfección toma tiempo, querida.- le dijo.

Salimos y estaban ellos esperándonos en la entrada.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?- pregunto algo irritado Riven.

-Si...- dijo Stella.

Cada una se subió a la moto de su respectiva pareja.

-¡Nos vemos haya!- grito Bloom.

-Nos va...- empezó a decir pero se callo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte.

Me miro de arriba a abajo y me sentí cohibida ante su mirada.

-¿Tan mal estoy?- le pregunte en un tono triste.

No me respondió, solo se acercó a mi como si fuera un cazador y yo fuera la presa.

-Y yo que creí que no podrías ser más deseable.- dijo cuando me tomo por la cintura.

-¿Q-qué?- le pregunte tartamudeando.

Me acercó a él y me hizo ocultar mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Creo que esta vez lo voy a dejar pasar...- murmuro en mi oído.

-No... No entiendo...- dije.

-Stella no te dijo nada, ¿cierto?- me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello.

-¿De-decirme qué?- le pregunte nerviosa.

Él solo soltó una risita...

Bien... ¿De que se trataba todo esto?.

-Ella quiere que tu y yo tengamos...- dijo con voz suave.

Así que de eso se trataba la sorpresa.

-Riven...- murmure con algo de miedo.

Él me tomo en brazos y entro a la casa. Me beso de forma apasionada mientras me pegaba más a su cuerpo.

Tenía miedo, y mucho... No sabía si iba a poder contener el instinto, no sabía si iba a perder la razón y matarme.

-Te quiero Musa...- murmuro en mi oído antes de morder el lóbulo de este.

-Riven... Detente, por favor...- le pedí al borde de el llanto.

No quería que hiciera esto y después me dejara. No quería que él lo hiciera por placer propio.

-No te haré daño Musa...- dijo antes de colocarme en el sillón.

-Por favor... No lo hagas...- le rogué soltando un par de lágrimas.

Él pareció volver a sí y me miro aterrorizado.

-Musa... Yo lo siento... Lo siento de verdad, no quería hacer esto pero es que verte con este vestido me impulso a hacerlo... Te juro no volver a tocarte...- dijo parándose del sillón y alejarse de forma rápida de mi.

-Riven...- murmure dolida.

No quería que él dejara de tocarme. Solo quería que fuera más lento. Que me enseñara con amor, con dulzura y despacio.

Deje que las lágrimas recorrieran libremente por mis mejillas rojas.

-Musa...- dijo acercándose a mi.

Me pare y corrí a la puerta, pero él fue más rápido y tomo mi muñeca izquierda.

-No... No te vallas... Por favor...- dijo mientras me jalaba delicadamente hacia él para rodearme con sus fríos y fuertes brazos, y ocultar su rostro en mi cuello.

-_Riven..._- pensé mientras colocaba mi mano derecha en su nuca.

-No me dejes... No quise hacerlo de verdad... No quiero perder lo más importante en mi vida...- dijo con voz rota y baja.

Levanto la vista y tenía los ojos vidriosos, parecía que estaba llorando.

-Nunca te voy a dejar...- le jure antes de unir nuestros labios en un suave y tierno beso.

Se separo de mis labios y coloco su frente sobre la mía.

-Vamos que deben de estar esperándonos.- dijo.

-Primero quiero ir al baño...- le dije.

-Bueno... es la puerta esa...- dijo señalándola.

Me metí en el baño y me lave la cara. Me mire en el espejo y note que no se había corrido el maquillaje a pesar del llanto.

-Creo que Stella ya sabía que esto iba a pasar...- pensé.

Suspire y salí.

-Listo nos podemos ir...- dije pero no había nadie.

-¿Riven...?- murmure con miedo.

Nada.

No se oía nada en la casa.

-No hay nadie que te salve...- murmuro una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

Me helé... No podía ser.

-¿Ja-jared?- pregunte con miedo.

Mucho miedo.

-Veo que aún me recuerdas...- dijo con una risita.

Me dio vuelta y me beso de forma brusca.

Me mordió el labio inferior haciendo que yo gimiera de dolor y él soltara una risita.

-No sabes lo que te espera...- dijo antes de tirarme de forma rápida y brusca al sillón.

Me comenzó a tocar los muslos y empezó a quitarme el vestido para dejarme simplemente con la ropa interior.

Él acerco su boca mi cuello y lo mordió clavando sus colmillos en el.

-¡RIVEN!... ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!... ¡POR FAVOR, AYUDA!- grite con todo el aire que tenía.

Muy en el fondo sabía que era lo mismo que la nada. No había nadie cerca que pueda ayudarme o oírme.

-Nadie te oye... Nadie te salvara de tu muerte- dijo cuando dejo de morder mi cuello por unos segundos.

Después de hablar volvió a morder mi cuello, pero esta vez bebió más

Era mi fin... Y no lo iba a poder evitar.

-¡DEJALA EN PAZ!- gritaron unas voces femeninas.

-_Tecna... Layla..._- pensé antes de perder la conciencia.

...

Desperté y no reconocí el lugar.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pensé.

Se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un chico.

-Musa...- dijo él antes de correr y abrazarme.

-¿Riven?- le pregunte.

-Si Musa... Soy yo...- dijo él.

-¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunte.

-Estas en el hospital... Jared casi te mata de no ser porque Tecna se había olvidado de algo- dijo él en un tono triste.

Ahí empecé a recordar lo que había pasado.

-¿A dónde te habías ido?- le pregunte.

-Vino tu madre y salí a hablar con ella cuando te escuche gritar... Quise entrar pero la puerta estaba trancada y es inútil pegarle porque no sé de que material la hizo Tecna...- dijo.

-Riven...- dije e intente moverme pero me fue imposible.

-Si no hubiera salido tu...- no completo lo la frase.

Coloque mi mano en su mejilla e hice que levantara la mirada.

-¿Qué me paso?-le pregunte.

-Él bebió de tu sangre hasta dejarte inconsciente.-dijo con la voz rota y con los ojos vidriosos.

No supe que responder...

-Cuando Tecna me dejo entrar estabas llena de sangre y muy lastimada...- dijo-. Soy un peligro para ti Musa... No deberías seguir conmigo...- dijo él.

-Nunca te voy a dejar...- dije con voz baja ya que me dolía la garganta.

-Pero... Vas a acabar muerta si sigues junto a mi...- dijo.

-Correré todos los riesgos... Y de ser necesario incluso dejaré que te alimentes de mi...- le dije con una sonrisa suave.

Me de volvió la sonrisa y se acerco a mi para depositar un dulce beso en mis labios.

-Te amo... Te amo...- dijo él una y otra vez.

-Yo también te amo...- le dije.

Me sonrió y me recostó de nuevo en la cama ya que me él me había levantado para abrazarme.

-Le voy a avisar a tu madre que ya despertaste.- me dijo antes de salir de la sala.

Me recosté y cerré los ojos. A decir verdad me dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial el cuello.

-¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto mi madre acariciándome la cabeza.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo... Y me arde el cuello..- le dije.

Me miro de una manera tierna y maternal.

-Es normal después de toda la sangre que bebió de ti... Y lo de el cuello es por la fuerza que haces para hablar...- me dijo.

Me acerque como pude a ella y la abracé a pesar de el dolor que tenía en el cuerpo...

-ooo-

Bien... Este va a ser el único capítulo largo (lo siento mucho BbyPrincess555). Mi hermana me ''obligo'' a hacerlo largo... Pero ya que se acerca el final me sirvió para ir adentrándolas en el tramo final.

Besos y cuidense!


	19. Interrupciones

Hola! Cómo están? Bien... A contestar los reviews:

BbyPrincess555: Gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo para leer el fic, y me alegra que te entretengas con mi historia... La canción ''Única'' es ''You Are The One'' pero en español. Esta canción esta en el CD ''Winx Club In Concert''.

Bueno les quiero comentar dos cosas: -que dentro de un par de capítulos más voy a dar por terminado el fic para concentrarme en otro que tengo en mente.

-Y que a partir de este capítulo voy a hacer el fic a medias contigo Meli...

Les agradezco por los reviews.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-ooo-

Musa POV:

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde lo ocurrido con Jared. Aún me ardía la garganta, pero en ese momento el dolor era un poco más soportable.

Riven me cuidaba todo el tiempo.

-Riven... No tendrías que ir a cazar...- le dije con voz baja para que no me ardiera tanto al hablar.

-Fui a cazar hace 2 días cuando estabas dormida.- me respondió.

Desde el suceso me trataba como si fuera un cristal demasiado delicado, que con un soplido se podría romper.

Me acarició el cabello y se acerco a mi para depositar un dulce pero amoroso beso en mis labios...

Riven POV (Se lo merece después de todo n.n):

Dos semanas que han pasado después de lo que lo ocurrió a Musa, llevo velándola como si fuese la joya mas hermosa que hay en el mundo, pues no quiero que le vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

Me arrepentiría el resto de mi existencia el haber dejado que le sucediera esto a ella... No podía evitar echarme la culpa de lo sucedido por más que ella digiera lo contrarió.

Deje de besarla para verle los ojos, esos ojos que tanto me hipnotizaban, por los que podía ver su alma.

Ella me miraba de forma dulce. Sus ojos tenían un suave brillo, pero no era por llanto, sino porque estaba enamorada de mi... De un ser que es capaz de dañarla con solo tocarla, capaz de... matarla.

-¿Por qué no me dejas de mirar como si fuera algo desconocido?- me preguntó.

Me reí ante su pregunta.

-Te miro porque tu mirada me trae paz...- le dije mientras me recostaba a su lado.

A pesar de que su cuerpo se estaba recuperando, aún quedaban marcas de la brutalidad de Jared... Y por marcas me refiero a la mordida.

-_Voy a hacer que se arrepienta de haberme conocido_- pensé mientras pasaba mi mano suavemente por su cuello y la miraba con tristeza.

-¿Cuando llega Sam?...- me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Creo que esta tarde...- le dije.

En cuanto le sucedió eso llame a Samanta para que estuviera atenta de cualquier movimiento extraño por esa zona...

Ella me sonrió y se acerco para darme un tibio beso, el cual le correspondí al instante.

El beso se intensifico cuando lamí su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar. Sabía que no tenía que dejarme llevar, sino ella quedaría totalmente lastimada y eso era lo que quería evitar cueste lo que cueste.

Musa le permitió el acceso a mi lengua a su boca para que esta jugara con la suya.

Nos besamos un rato así hasta que recordé algo...

-Musa...- le murmure cuando la deje respirar.

Tenía las mejillas rojas y el brillo de sus ojos era más notorio.

-¿Qué pasa Riven?- me pregunto con voz suave pero algo rasposa debido a que tenía que forzar un poco a la garganta para poder hablar.

Antes de decir algo hice que se recostara en la cama para poder verle bien los ojos.

Saque una caja de el bolsillo de mi pantalón, la cual contenía un anillo de oro blanco con un topacio azul... Le iba a proponer matrimonio.

-Musa... Tal vez sea algo apresurado y tal vez yo sea un riesgo para ti pero ya no puedo estar sin ti... desde que te conocí sabía que iba a estar junto a ti...- le dije.

-Riven...- murmuro casi llorando.

-¿Te quieres...?- le pregunte.

Le iba a preguntar cuando siento que la puerta de su habitación se abre.

-Ya llegue Musa- dijo Sam.

-Hola...- le dijo ella.

-Creo que las voy a dejar solas para que hablen...- les dije algo triste y enojado.

Triste porque no le había podido proponer algo tan importante, y enojado porque la loba de Samanta había interrumpido el momento.

Salí de la casa y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta un lago que se encontraba del otro lado de la ciudad.

-Resignate Riven ella nunca te va a decir que si así se lo hubieras propuesto...- dije para mi mismo.

-La verdad es que es una perdida de tiempo seguir con ella, cuando puedes estar con una persona de tu naturaleza, como yo...- dijo una voz femenina que muy bien conocía.

-¿Y a ti quien te pidió opinión?- le pregunte en un tono seco y frío.

-Solo digo lo que he visto y sé...- dijo.

-Bien, pero ahorrate los comentarios para una persona que le interesen...- le dije directamente.

-Solo digo que no vas a poder protegerla por el resto de su vida... Porque quieras o no ella se merece a una persona de su especie y no un vampiro que no tiene sentimientos hacia nada ni nadie...- me dijo Darcy.

Iba a decir algo pero callé... Tenía razón y aunque me cueste creerla era verdad... Yo la iba a dañar, pero me había enamorado tanto de Musa que no la pensaba dejar ir... No iba a dejar que viniera cualquiera y se la llevara de mi lado, no lo iba a permitir así tenga que transformarla para lograrlo.

-Tu piensalo Riven... No valla a ser que venga alguien de su especie y se la lleve...- dijo ella con una sonrisa de maldad dibujada en el rostro.

-¿Por qué no vas, te acuestas con el primero que se te crucé en frente y me dejas en paz?- le pregunte en un grito que hubiera dejado sordo a cualquier humano.

-Porque quiero que me des una segunda oportunidad... Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y que no te merecías ser engañado... No trato de justificarlo, solo trato de que estemos juntos de nuevo como antes...- me dijo.

-Lo nuestro es pasado Darcy... No hay forma de que te perdone y no te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad porque yo amo a Musa...- le dije.

-¿Me estas diciendo que no me amaste?- me pregunto ella enojada.

-No estoy diciendo eso, sino que no te ame tanto como la amo a ella... Darcy, yo por ella dejo que me quiten esta vida eterna que tengo.- le dije con un tono de voz suave.

Ella no respondió, solo se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar dejándome solo en aquel lugar.

Me quede parado allí un rato... Hasta que decidí que tenía que volver...

Corrí rápidamente hasta que estuve cerca de la casa de Musa.

Cuando llegue ella estaba acostada en su cama sola.

-Musa...- murmure en su oído.

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto adormilada.

-Quiero decirte algo importante...- le dije.

Ella abrió los ojos en seguida y me miro curiosa.

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?- me pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Respire hondo para calmar los nervios que tenía.

-Musa... ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- le pregunte abriendo la caja que contenía el anillo.

Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero la puerta de su cuarto se abre...

Aquí les dejo el cap... en el siguiente se van a enterar de quien o quienes abren la puerta interrumpiendo el momento.

Besos y cuidense!


	20. Propuesta!

Hola! Cómo están? Bien... A contestar los reviews:

BbyPrincess555: Sé que estas interesada... Espero que podamos seguir hablando por los PM... Besos y Cuídate!

Winxmusa: Espero que no te enojes conmigo pero voy a hacer la saga con esta historia... lo decidí con Meli... Así que espero que no le pagues a nadie para que me venga a matar por esto, JAJA! Besos y Cuídate!

Les agradezco por los reviews.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece los personajes y la historia a Iginio Straffi

Sin más que decir... A leer!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Wa-Nin.

-¿Sucede algo mamá?- le pregunto Musa.

-Si... Hay algo que preciso decirte...- le dijo.

-Con permiso...- les dije a las dos.

-No te vayas... Preciso que me ayudes a explicarle a Musa algo...- dijo Wa-Nin.

¿Qué le tenía que decir tan importante?... A menos que...

-¿Qué me tienen que decir?- pregunto algo nerviosa Musa.

-Yo desaparecí para curarme de mi enfermedad, pero... En eso me entere que tenias un hermano...- le dijo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida.

-Que no eres hija única... No te mentí... Hace poco que me entere...- le dijo.

Le mire sorprendido, pero Helia había mencionado algo de que él era medio vampiro y medio humano... y que hasta los 15 años no había dejado de crecer.

-Por el momento es lo único que te puedo decir... Eso si... Él va a confrontarte en el momento que menos esperas...- le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Era cierto entonces...

Mire a Musa y ella estaba en shock.

-Musa...-la llame.

-No puedo creerlo...- dijo ella mientras giraba su cabeza para verme.

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, estos reflejaban miedo.

-No voy a permitir que te haga daño esa persona- le dije como juramento.

Ella me abrazó y beso mi mejilla.

-Ah!... ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste antes de que entrara mi madre?... lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en algo que dijo Sam...- me pregunto.

-Nada... No era nada...- le dije intentando de ocultar la punzada al corazón que me vino cuando ella dijo eso.

-Ya veo...- dijo ella.

-¿Qué te dijo Samanta?-le pregunte.

No es que me interesara mucho pero quería saber que era más importante que el hecho de que quería casarme con ella.

-Me dijo algo de una fiesta y que quería que valla- dijo ella-. La verdad es que no le entendí mucho y por eso no te preste atención... Espero que no te enojes, pero si lo haces tienes todo el derecho en estarlo.

-No... No lo estoy. Pero ahora que mencionaste algo de una fiesta... Helia quiere que vayas a la suya.- le dije.

Me lo había mencionado unos días atrás...

-Voy a ir...- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-No queremos que vayas a la fiesta a pasar mal...- le dije.

-Sé que no quieren que pase mal, pero voy a ir así tenga que arrastrarme hasta allí...- me dijo en un susurro.

Le acaricie la cabeza y le dé volví la sonrisa... Definitivamente iba a estar con ella el resto de mi vida.

Ella cerró los ojos y se durmió en seguida.

Me quede observándola toda la noche.

Se removió inquieta, me di cuenta de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

-Musa...- la llame moviendo levemente su hombro.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y me miro fijamente hasta queme reconoció.

-¿Con qué soñabas?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-No sé porque soñé que mi madre estaba con otro hombre y con un bebé en brazos...- dijo ella.

-Musa...- no sabía que decirle para que se tranquilizara.

-Tengo miedo...- dijo ella.

La abracé de modo que ella ocultara su cabeza en mi pecho.

-¿Miedo a qué?- le pregunte.

-A que me deje de nuevo mi madre...- me respondió mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Seque su lágrima en un segundo.

-No creo que tu madre se te vaya a dejar sola de nuevo...- le dije como consuelo.

Levanto la vista y acerco sus labios a los míos para unirlos en un suave pero tierno beso.

Se separo de mi cuando necesito respirar.

Se paró de la cama y salió de su cuarto directo al baño.

Me pare de su cama y llame a Helia.

-Hola...- contesto.

-Preciso hablar contigo...- le dije de primera.

-En el lago de siempre...- me dijo.

-Bien... Te veo en 15 minutos allí...- le dije antes de colgar.

Salí de su cuarto y baje las escaleras...

-Le puedes decir a Musa que me voy y que en dos hora vuelvo...- le pedí a su madre que se encontraba sentada en la sala de estar mirando la televisión.

-Claro, no hay problema.- me respondió con una sonrisa.

Salí de la casa y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta el lago.

-Te tardaste...- me dijo él con una risita.

-Te quiero preguntar algo...- le dije.

-Pregunta...- me dijo.

-¿Quién es tu madre?- le pregunte.

-Es...- no completo la frase.

-¿Quién es?- le volví a preguntar.

El que no respondiera me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Es la madre de tu...- me dijo.

Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas.

-No le digas nada... En la fiesta que voy a hacer para ''festejar'' que cumplo años le voy a decir... Por eso preciso que me guardes el secreto.- me pidió.

-No te preocupes no diré nada-le prometí.

-Nos vemos...- dijo.

Corrí hasta el bosque para poder alimentarme, pues ya me hacía falta.

Después volví a la casa de Musa.

-Volví...- dije cuando entre.

Nadie respondió, pero vi una nota en la mesa.

_''Riven... Salí a visitar a la tía de Musa... Ella esta durmiendo..._

_Wa-Nin''_

Subí hasta la habitación de Musa y vi que tenía la respiración acompasada.

-Que tierna que te ves así...-le dije a pesar de que estaba dormida.

Se removió un poco y su respiración cambio de ritmo.

-Ya despertaste...- le dije con una risita.

Me miro y sonrió.

-¿Hace cuánto llegaste?- me pregunto.

-No hace mucho...- le respondí.

La mire fijamente y acerque mi rostro al suyo para robarle un suave beso, el cual ella correspondió.

Me separe de ella y le acaricie su sonrojada mejilla.

-¿Qué?- me pregunto divertida.

-Me encanta el contraste de tu piel con el color rojo de tus mejillas.- le dije.

Se sonrojo más cuando dije eso y me reí. Era verdad... Podría pasar horas y horas observándola que no me cansaría de hacerlo.

-Nunca me voy a acostumbrar a que me digas ese tipo de cosas...- dijo.

-Pues yo creo que si te vas a acostumbrar...- le dije como respuesta.

Sonrió, pero su estomago rugió reclamando comida.

-¿Quieres comida?- le pregunte divertido.

-Si...- dijo avergonzada mientras se paraba de la cama.

Salimos del cuarto y bajamos la escaleras para que ella comiera.

-Ah... ¿Cuándo es la fiesta de Helia?- me pregunto luego de comer.

-La semana que viene.- le respondí.

No dijo nada más y aproveche eso para acercarme a ella.

-Musa...- dije mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

Tuve que contener las ansias de morderla y comenzar a beber de su sangre.

-¿Q-qué?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta...- le susurre al oído antes de morder levemente el lóbulo de este.

-Claro...- dijo ella en un suspiro de placer.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- le dije mientras la veía a los ojos.

Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas que reflejaban felicidad.

-Si... Si quiero...- dijo antes de rodear mi cuello con sus brazos y besarme.

Le correspondí al beso sintiéndome feliz...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora!

Les mando un beso enorme a toda la gente que leyó este fic y les aviso que no se va a quedar así el tema...

LAS QUIERO!


End file.
